Skateboard
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: ¿De verdad fuí tan tonta como para creerle a un monton de zorras con celos y envidia?". ¡¿Cómo demonios nunca me dijeron nada!. "Al parecer no solo eres una niña estudiosa, ¿verdad, mi rockerita?"- "¿Sakura?" "¿Dime?" "Te amo". UA. SasuSaku.
1. Cambios

Buenos días, tardes o noche. Aquí les traigo algo que se me ocurrió mientras veía Scarred de Mtv xD. Muchos piensan que nosotras las chicas no podemos hacer deportes, simplemente porque nos ven débiles, cosa que no es cierto, nosotras podemos hacer mucho y también tenemos la ventaja de tener a nuestro favor nuestra inigualable intuición de mujeres, ¡¡arriba las chicas!!

Sumary: Ella era invisible, ella era una chica normal entre la gente, pero iba a dejar de fingir, iba ser como ella era en serio, iba a ser sexy, deportiva y atacadora, iba a ser la nueva chica Skiteboard del colegio y vencer a todos esos machistas…

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skiteboard Girl

¿Qué es un Skiteboard para mí?, es simple, es mi pasión, un gran secreto que me libera de todo lo que siento y sufro, es como un des estresante que solo yo se que practico, lastima que sea un secreto… Hola, lamento haber sido grosera y no haberme presentado primero, soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años y este año estoy terminando la secundaria, ese tiempo de tantas humillaciones y burlas para todo el alumnado de la secundaria, gracias a kami por sacarme de este castigo en un año mas…

Mañana es el comienzo de las clases… demonios otra vez a ser invisible, a levantarse temprano y tarea, aunque eso no es lo peor, él es lo peor, si ÉL, el chico mas popular y lindo del instituto, Sasuke Uchiha, es tan condenadamente sexy que ni siquiera yo puedo pasarle por alto a su cuerpo…

Cabello negro, esos ojos tan oscuros que llevan a otra dimensión, tu actitud de ser mas que los demás y aquel cuerpazo tan condenadamente cuidado, pero no, tu no me gustas, te odio, eres un idiota que cree que las mujeres no podemos ser nada mas que un objeto sexual para los hombres, Oh kami, fueras perfecto si tan solo fueras menos machista… sin hablar de lo mujeriego que eres… Ino, Karin, Kimiko, Yumi, Hanna y cuanta chica te parezca atractiva para ti, maldito idiota…

Este año va a cambiar todo _Sasuke-kun, _este año se acabo la niña invisible que se esconde tras una pose de niña inteligente, voy a ser como soy en verdad, voy a dejar de usar las faldas del uniforme largas, voy a usarlas cortas como las demás, la camisa va a dejar de ser un poco grande, va a ser pegada y sexy como las demás chicas, y de una endemoniada ves te voy a callar la boca para que dejes de tratarme como basura y de insinuar que hasta una roca es mas linda que yo… ya veras Sasuke-kun, vamos a ver quien gana la jugada…

-

- ¡Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-

Una cabellera rosa chicle se levanta rápidamente, abriendo sus orbes verdes jade, era de una piel blanca, era linda sin duda, sonrió picadamente y con algo de malicia, paro el reloj despertador y fue al baño; después de unos quince minutos salio envuelta en una toalla aun con aquella sonrisa picara de momentos antes…

Estaba en ropa interior viéndose al espejo, examinaba cada parte de su cuerpo sonriendo para sus adentros, miro su uniforme nuevo, no iba a usar ese viejo uniforme grande solo para evitar que la vieran en todo su esplendor- Se imagina vestida como una "nerdita" y todos burlándose de ella o ignorándola- consistía en una pequeña falda de color azul marino, una camisa de mangas cortas blanca, unas botas negras, una chaqueta azul marino y una corbata roja

Se miraba al espejo pero ahora vestida, era mucho mejor verse así que en el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba en épocas pasadas- Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos- se veía sexy y linda…, tomo un brillo rosa claro y lo paso por sus labios, en sus ojos se notaba solo un poco de sombra rosa y un poco de rubor en las mejillas, volvió a sonreír picaramente…

- Vamos a ver Uchiha, voy a callarte la boca a ti y a tu entupida novia…-miro la parte de su pecho- se me olvidaba algo- desabrocho el primer botón dejándolo como un escote bastante sensual- estoy lista-

Tomo su mochila negra y la monto en su hombro dando un aire bastante rebelde, salio de su habitación viendo su departamento, era la primera vez que agradecía que sus padres le dieran un departamento para que aprendiera a vivir sola, de lo demás, le daba igual… además de que si le vieran le negarían el derecho de salir vistiendo de una forma tan "desapropiada"…

Bajo a el primer piso y camino hacia la entrada, miro con el rabillo del ojo al vigilante que se le quedo viendo extrañamente, pero sobre todo lo extraño, la miraba pervertidamente, esta solo volteo los ojos y siguió caminado…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un chico de ojos negros entraba al colegio con su grupo de amigos, les decían "sexy boys", aunque estos no le prestaban mucha atención que se diga, caminaban con ese deje de "soy más que ustedes" que volvía locas a todas las chicas…

- Sasuke, ¿vas a escoger a la presa de este año ya?- pregunto picaramente Neji

- Hmp- sonrió picaramente, cada mes escogía una chica afortunada que pasaba con el un mes entero- depende, ¿hay alguna chica linda alrededor?-

Miraron a su alrededor, había chicas por todo el patio picándoles el ojo a los chicos haciéndose las lindas y coquetas, había algunas con las que no había salido, pero quería un reto, una chica que fuera difícil, algo nuevo…

- Oh kami… ¿desde cuando la nerdita esta tan buena?- dice un sorprendido Gaara

A lo lejos venia una pelirosa caminando sensualmente, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y se movía según su caminar, el uniforme se le veía tan bien que provocaba comérsela… cosa que todos los chicos hacían viéndola mientras ella se adentraba en el colegio

- ¡temeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- se escucho por todo el colegio

- Se cago todo…- dice Neji

-¡devuélveme el número teléfono de Hinata-chan!- grita un muy enojado Naruto

- ¿O sino que?, ¿me vas a pegar?, pues olvídalo, yo hago lo que me da la gana dobe-

- ¡Lo que te da la gana mi trasero!, ¡Me costo mucho conseguirlo!-

- ¿Y sino te queremos dar el teléfono de mi "querida" prima?-

Naruto estaba rojo de la furia, levanto el puño para golpear a Neji cuando una voz lo detuvo

- Naruto-kun…- Hinata lo miro sonrojada

- Hinata-chan…- la miro Naruto

- N-no te p-preocupes, y-yo te l-lo v-vuelvo a d-dar, n-no p-pierdas el t-tiempo- se lo lleva del brazo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se sentó en su mesa con una sonrisa satisfactoria, se había dado de cuenta como le miro el grupito de "idiotas"…

**- ahora si Uchiha, comenzó tu tortura, vas a ver lo que te va a pasar en el receso de una hora, te voy a demostrar lo que es ser bueno o mejor denominada Buena en Skiteboard-**

- ¡Si! ¡Shannaro! Le vamos a enseñar que no vamos a volver a ser las nerditas que se dejaban pisotear por el…-

_Flash Back _

_Una pelirosa con falda larga iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con muchos libros en sus manos, era notorio que estaban pesados aquellos libros, la chica estaba roja por la fuerza que hacia intentando llevarlos a la biblioteca del instituto_

_-__** a claro, fuera la regalada de Ino y ya hubieran al menos 5 chicos para cargarme los libros, poco caballeros estos- **__choca con alguien- l-lo s-siento-_

_- Hmp, tu nerdita tenias que ser, nadie en este estupido lugar es tan torpe y tonto como tu-_

_- P-pero y-yo…-_

_- Sabes, mejor me voy no sea que me contagies tu torpeza…-_

_La chica se quedo tirada en el piso con los ojos llorosos y todo regado mientras todo el que estaba presente se burlaba de ella…_

_The end Flash Back _

**- Eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar…-**

- Vas a sufrir Sasuke-sexy-kun…-

**- ¬¬ ¿desde cuando es **_**sasuke-sexy-kun**_**?-**

**- **Oh vamos, no me vas a negar que es sexy…-

- **Todo lo que tiene de sexy lo tiene de idiota-**

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de burla, pero no le dio tiempo de seguir burlándose secretamente de el chico que le izo sufrir tanto con sus burlas y sus insultos, puesto que sonó el timbre a todo dar dando la señal de que todos entraran a su clase…

Cuando entraron Ino y Karin, se dirigieron hacia la pelirosa que trataba de ignorar que las dos chicas más crueles y populares del instituto se dirigían hacia ella sin mirar hacia otro lado, tampoco sobra decir que su grupito de idiotas venía detrás caminando como ella…

- Pero miren quien decidió coger algo de estilo, la nerdita fea de Sakura- Karin la miraba con tal desprecio que parecía que estuviera viendo a un vagabundo

- Pero miren quienes decidieron no dejar de ser tan zorras y bobas como siempre- le respondió con un tono de voz retador sakura

Todos se le quedaron mirando, ella no importa que le dijeran nunca respondía un insulto, era una chica tan tímida y fea que nadie la tomaba enserio, pero al parecer eso iba a cambiar…

- ¿Pero que te pasa nerdita?, ¿te pico el bicho de retarnos para quedar humillada?- dice Ino mirándola de arriba abajo

- Pues fíjate que no, solo estoy aclarando puntos con el grupito de bichas que lo único que hacen es besar el suelo por donde pasan sus _"sexy boys"_- se vuelve a sentar escuchando como todos se reían y estas se retiraban enojadas, era música para sus oídos la burla hacia las chicas más crueles de todas

- Oh kami- se escucha un silbido- A Sakura-chan le dio por ponerse muy sexy-bromeo Tenten mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Jeje Hola Tenten…- le aparece una gota en su cabeza

- Sakura, ¿te diste de cuenta como te has vestido?, todos los chicos te miran-

- Es hora de vengarme Ten, es hora de dejar de ser la "Nerdita"…-

- Miren quien cambio de look, la torpe Nerdita-

- Déjame en paz Uchiha…- Sakura solo bufo enojada

- ¿O sino que?...- la reta Sasuke

- Nada, simplemente va a parecer que hablas con la pared- sonríe como si estuviera feliz y sigue hablando con Tenten

- Hmp, **ya veras Sakura, a mi nadie se me resiste…- **Sonríe arrogantemente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El profesor Asuma les daba la bienvenida a todos, ya que su profesor guía, estaba retrasado, si, adivinaron, su profesor guía era Kakashi…

- Entonces alumnos, les doy la bienvenida un año más al instituto Konoha white school, yo voy a ser su profesor de Biología… su profesor guía de este año esta en camino, "se perdió en el camino de la vida"- a todos les apareció una gota en la cabeza

- Eam creo que los voy a dejar solos por unos minutos mientras llega su profesor…- sale del aula

Todos comenzaron ah hablar y lanzar aviones por toda el aula, Sakura se puso a hablar con Hinata y Tenten

- Ósea que piensas dejar de vestirte como el año pasado…-

- Si, ¿y saben que mas?, voy a mostrar mi talento en el skiteboard…- se pone seria

-P-pero Sakura, eso es un secreto de nosotras…-

- Lo se, pero me harte de que aquí todos piensen que las mujeres somos unos juguetitos sexuales-

-D-demo S-sakura-chan…-

- No hay pero que valga, ya estoy decidida…-

- ¿Tú practicando skiteboard?... Oh my god, osea Never in the life nerdita…- dice Ino, Todos comienzan a mirar a Sakura…

- Pues fíjate Ino-cerda que si, y tengo como demostrarlo…-

- Psss entonces en el receso vamos a la zona de skiteboard del instituto a ver- grita alguien por hay

- ¡Y de paso me regalas una noche Sakura!- grita otro

- ¬¬ imbecil…-

- ¿**Que se traerá entre manos?-**

Continuara…

Yo: osease que ridículo, ósea never in the life yo diría tales sifrineses xD

Inner: ¬¬ si claro…

Yo: cállate que nadie te llamo ò.ó

Inner: Ve al punto, ¿Quieres?

Yo: Bueno, mujeres, no importa lo que digan los demás, si te gusta un deporte, practícalo y ya, no importa que seas mujer, tu controlas tu vida y no debes dejar que nada te domine, ni siquiera el machismo

Inner: ¡Bye!

Yo: ¡y no olviden dejarme un review porfis!

Att: Miss Darkness

_No te cuidaste para nada_

_Te arruinaste la vida sin saber_

_Con solo 18 años_

_Hiciste lo que no debías_

_Ahora aunque no lo quieras_

_Dentro de ti esta un ser_

_Estas embarazada mi amor_

_Pero te sigo queriendo prima…_


	2. La verdad

Se ve una chica hecha bolita llorando a moco tendido, se abrazaba las rodillas y se tambaleaba hacia delante y detrás…

Innerwil: ô.o ¿y a esta que le pico que yo no me entere?

Yo: T.T ¿snif snif viste que cantidad de reviews tengo?

Innerwil: eam si… ¿por? Ô.o

Yo: snif tantos reviews en un solo capi, lloro de felicidad

Innerwil: ¬¬ solo

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_- ¿Tú practicando skiteboard?... Oh my god, osea Never in the life nerdita…- dice Ino, Todos comienzan a mirar a Sakura…_

_- Pues fíjate Ino-cerda que si, y tengo como demostrarlo…-_

_- Psss entonces en el receso vamos a la zona de skateboard del instituto a ver- grita alguien por hay_

_- ¡Y de paso me regalas una noche Sakura!- grita otro_

_- ¬____¬ imbecil…-_

_- ¿__**Que se traerá entre manos?-**_

- Pues yo no te creo nerdita-fea, es imposible que tú sepas algo tan cool- dice con arrogancia y burla Ino

- Pues fíjate que no me importa lo que pienses, solo eres una zorra envidiosa- se sienta de nuevo- ¡ah! Y si tú eres cool yo soy la princesa Diana… (Sin ofender a nadie o.o)- Todos en el aula empezaron a reírse

- ¡Antes de nosotras zorras tú eres una regalada!- grita Karin enojada

- Lamento decírtelo Karina, pero que yo sepa son tu e Ino las que se la pasan con cuanto chico vean- dice un inocente shouji

- ¡Tu cállate bola de grasa!- Grita Ino muy enojada

- ¡A el déjalo en paz rubia teñida!- grita Shikamaru

- ¡Ya salio el idiota de todo es problemático!- grita Karin

- ¡Deja a Shikamaru-kun en paz zorra sin remedio!- Grita Temari

- ¡Tu que hablas rarita con cabello maltratado!- Grita Ino

- ¡Deja en mi hermana en paz Ino-zorra!- Grita Gaara

A lo cinco minutos Sakura miraba a todos los alumnos caerse a puñetazos entre todos, sin darse cuenta que alguien mas miraba la pelea sin participar en ella, porque le parecía estupida, igual que a Sakura…

-

- Boom, plaf, scout, chutto, sclic raf y ahhhhh!

-

- Idiotas sin remedio…- murmuro Sakura para ella

- Nerdita, al parecer tienes la suficiente inteligencia como para no pelearte con la bola de idiotas, pero no la suficiente para no meterte con un deporte que NO puedes realizar…- dice Sasuke con arrogancia

- ¡Tsk! Me ah pasado un mosquito por el oído y luego me ah picado…- Ignorando olímpicamente al Uchiha

- Hmp…** Eres buena Haruno, pero nadie, repito NADIE se resiste a un Uchiha-** Sonríe arrogantemente

La miraba de reojo, esta chica tenía algo especial radiando de ella este año que le hacia ver mas atractiva que cualquier otra chica del instituto, tal vez puede ser que ya no lleva el pelo amarrado con una cola baja negra y el uniforme tapando proporciones que por lastima no pudo ver antes de este año…

- ¡**Cométela Sasuke!, ¡soy la única chica con sentido común que te ignora! Y la cual no esta enamorada de los "sexy boys"…-**

- ¡Ole! Y eso que todo va por la mitad, ¡Sasuke-sexy-kun vas a sufrir!... y tal vez luego te conquistemos…-

**- ¡Oh no!, ¡ni siquiera lo sueñes!, ¡no me gusta el engreído machista este!-**

- xD ¡pero es sexy!-

**- Eres una Inner pervertida . - **

Sakura solo miro el reloj que se encontraba en la parte superior de la pizarra, tomo su mochila y salio del salón, Sasuke miro por donde se retiro la pelirosa y miro el reloj de igual manera.

También tomo su mochila y salio…

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- Dijeron en unísono Sakura y Sasuke en diferentes lugares pero con un mismo lugar al cual ir (xD)

-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-

Todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del aula y salieron montones de todos los salones del instituto, todos corriendo hacia la zona de skateboard, tenían cara de sorpresa, emoción, incredulidad y algunos (pocos) de confianza…

Cuando llegaron ya la pelirosa estaba haciendo acrobacias con su tabla de skateboard, iba de un lado a otro pasando barandillas, saltando obstáculos, dando vueltas en el aire y luciendo simplemente hermosa, lucia bastante bien sobre esa tabla, era increíble realizando todo tipo de trucos...

- **¡La nerdita decía la verdad!, tengo que hacer algo para que esto acabe, no puedo dejar que me humille...- **Pensaron al mismo tiempo Karin e Ino

- Esto es raro, muy raro, es imposible que en un verano ella allá aprendido a practicar skateboard...- dice un dudoso Neji

- Al menos que ella lo practicara desde hace un tiempo y nosotros no sabíamos...- Concluye Gaara con un toque de duda

- Cómo allá sido, igual lo practica y por lo que veo se ah vuelto popular, el primer día de clases...- dice un Sasuke con una ceja levantada- **en verdad me has sorprendido sakura...**-

Sakura paro y tomo su tabla, salio del campo directo hacia sus casilleros, pero algo la detuvo... a su alrededor estaba casi todo el instituto pidiéndole su numero telefónico, dirección de correo electrónico, dirección de su hogar y los chicos le pedían citas a montones...

- Espérense lo hago lo mas rápido que puedo...- la chica escribía sus datos lo mas rápido que podía en las libretas que le pasaban-

- Hmp, la nerdita dejo de ser tan nerd...- dijo arrogantemente el Uchiha

- Pues al menos no soy un cubo de hielo en vida que solo sabe ser arrogante y alabarse así mismo como si fuera un Dios- dijo la chica en defensa al haber escuchado ah sasuke

Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, esa chica cada vez les sorprendía más, era la primera chica en hablarle así a uno de los "sexy boys", y no a cualquier "sexy boy"... al líder de este grupo, el respetado, amado, popularizado, Querido... (Al grano) Sasuke Uchiha.

El chico la miro sorprendido, de las pocas veces que el se sorprendía, esta era la tercera vez que ella lo hacia, estaba un poco sudada, transpirando y con el ceño fruncido, había algo en sus ojos que verdaderamente mostraban algo que en ninguna otra chica había visto...

Ella por su parte solo tomo su tabla y se fue, se notaba a leguas que estaba enojada, **muy **enojada, y aunque nadie hay la vio nunca así, no les convenía conocerla enojada... y por hay había alguien quien lo sabia perfectamente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iba caminando mientras todos habían vuelto a la normalidad, le quedaban 40 minutos de receso, lo suficiente para ir a la cafetería y tomarse un te bien cargado para olvidar el enojo que tenia contra cierto moreno con aires de "soy mucho mas que tu"

- ¿**Que soy la única que se da de cuenta de que es un imbecil?** –

- un imbecil muy sexy, pero imbecil al fin- (xD)

**- ¬¬ pervertida una ves, y nunca vas a dejar de ser pervertida-**

Olvido totalmente a su inner justo cuando escucho un escandaloso grito, venían corriendo, (o mejor dicho uno corriendo y la chica arrastrada) Naruto y Hinata, este había gritado su nombre a todo pulmón haciendo que todos miraran a la pelirosa, y los chicos le picaran el ojo (N/t: ¬¬ en mi colegio son igual de interesados)

- ¡¡¡¡¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!-

- Hola Naruto...- comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con tanta gente mirándole-

- H-hola s-sakura-chan...-

- ¡Hola! Hinata-chan-

- Sakura-chan, ¡queremos una explicación!...- pregunto fingiendo enojo y picándole un ojo Naruto-

- De que o que...- Sakura le siguió el juego

- Desde cuando tu Sakura-inocente-linda-chan practicas skateboard y no nos has dicho nada...- fingía tristeza Naruto

- ¡Ya Naruto, muy bien se que me espiaban!- fingía Sakura- no puedo creer que no me hayan preguntado- fingía estar ofendida Sakura

Se fueron juntos riendo los tres hacia la cafetería...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entraron, a la cafetería donde todos los miraron... o mejor dicho miraron a la pelirosa... todos se pararon a invitar a la chica a sentarse en una mesa...

- ¡Sakura-chan siéntate aquí!-

- ¡Claro que no! Ella se sienta aquí...-

- ¡Que les pasa perdedores, se sienta con nosotros!...-

- Fíjense que con ninguno de ustedes idiotas...- esa voz, fría y llena de algo que hipnotizaba- de verdad que me parece patético que intenten conquistar a alguien a quien primero ni el pelo le paraban hipócritas... y ahora la estén tratando de invitar a salir...-

La chica le miro, cabello castaño claro, ojos grises y llenos de algo que intimidaba, pero que al mismo tiempo mostraban emociones que ningún otro chico podría mostrar, alto de piel blanca y una sonrisa de tal color blanco como la nieve... Aoshi hishimaru... el chico mas popular después de los "sexy boys"...

Continuara...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Xd lamento haberlo hecho corto, es que el tiempo se me redujo un poco y demás... bueno solo me queda el agradecerlas a:

Tanitta

Setsuna17

Alexavenuz

Sakura Saotome

CeReCiTa-chan

-sakuritah-

Lauriita-chan

Kurenai-haruno

Akarui-Wakai

Esme-chan TS-DN

Sakuritica

Gothic-sweet angel

Silent-movie

Mikoto-sama

Anerol

Sakura Darkness

a-the Darknessqueen

la-saku

black cronos

Soledad de los Ángeles

mary-loki

tenten15

Muchas gracias a todas por apoyarme, les prometo que el próximo capi lo pondré mucho mas interesante y que estará dedicado a todas ustedes que me apoyaron en el inicio de esta larga historia

Por cierto aquí les doy el url de mi comu creada hace poco, la cual me gustaría que visitaran y que se unieran a ella

H t t p / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / P o r s i e m p r e n a r u t o

Bueno, bye!!

Att: Miss Darkness


	3. NaTaCiOn

Psss Hi! Girls, ¡espero que estén bien!, ¡¡¡yo de igual manera estoy súper feliz!!! Si claro, feliz gracias a ustedes y a que no tengo clases en una semana xD

¡Así que voy a dedicarme un poco mas al fanfic!, este capi lo publique algo rápido gracias a ustedes, les agradezco bastante todo su apoyo n.n

Les aviso que voy a actualizar todos los domingos, y si falto un domingo, prometo hacer el capi el doble de grande OwO

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_- ¡Sakura-chan siéntate aquí!-_

_- ¡Claro que no! Ella se sienta aquí...-_

_- ¡Que les pasa perdedores, se sienta con nosotros!...-_

_- Fíjense que con ninguno de ustedes idiotas...- esa voz, fría y llena de algo que hipnotizaba- de verdad que me parece patético que intenten conquistar a alguien a quien primero ni el pelo le paraban hipócritas... y ahora la estén tratando de invitar a salir...- _

_La chica le miro, cabello castaño claro, ojos grises y llenos de algo que intimidaba, pero que al mismo tiempo mostraban emociones que ningún otro chico podría mostrar, alto de piel blanca y una sonrisa de tal color blanco como la nieve... Aoshi Hishimaru... el chico mas popular después de los "sexy boys"..._

Todos se le quedaron mirando al chico, de verdad que tenia el ceño fruncido, se notaba a lejanías que estaba enojado con todos, miro a la pelirosa y le sonrió, esta solo bufo y fue a sentarse en una mesa junto con sus amigos, sabia mucho mas de lo que creían sobre este chico, y nadie sabia el porque ni pretendían que se enterara alguien

- ¬¬ idiota con cara de niño bonito... **Si supieran que el es mi...**-bufo muy enojada- **si supieran que el es...**

- S-sakura-chan, t-te t-traje u-un t-té...- dice tímidamente Hinata

- Gracias Hina-chan...- lo toma con suavidad olvidándose completamente del chico que la "defendió"

A los cinco minutos de un tenso y espeso silencio del cual ya sabemos quien hizo que se dispersara (xD ¿Quien será?)

- Sakura-chan, ¿Qué hacia el tal Aoshi defendiéndote?...- Pregunta ingenuamente Naruto haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara

- P-prometo contarles cuando vallamos esta tarde al centro comercial... donde no allá tanta gente- dijo en un susurro pensando que nadie mas la iba a escuchar- nos vemos a las tres treinta en el Centro comercial Konoha adolescent...- se paro de la mesa y les sonrió

- Hai sakura-chan...- dijeron Naruto e Hinata al mismo tiempo

La chica de cabello roda fue hacia la puerta de la cafetería con un caminar diferente al del año pasado, esta demostraba sensualidad y firmeza, parecía el tipo de chicas que todo hombre luchaba y soñaba con conquistar, pero esta chica no se dejaba conquistar tan fácil, era de las mas difíciles...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A veces el sufrimiento te enseña a vivir_

_No dejes que te pisoteen por ser diferente_

_Lucha por tus sentimientos sin importar nada_

_Arriesga todo lo que quieras arriesgar y mucho más_

_Sigue tus sueños sin escuchar a nadie más_

_Cierra tus oídos a quienes te quieran hacer caer_

_Y abre tu mente hacia los que te apoyen y aconsejen _

_No te copies nunca de la actitud de alguien más_

_Se siempre tu mismo, y luego veras..._

_Que siempre va a ver quien te copie_

_No muestres alguien que no eres_

_Todos tenemos derecho a ser nosotros_

_Solo vive tu vida y trata al máximo de ser feliz..._

Eso era lo que le paseaba por la cabeza a Sakura mientras caminaba a su casillero, esas palabras que le hicieron reflexionar, esa persona quien se las dijo inconcientemente, no se quitaba de la conciencia esas palabras, retumbaban en su cabeza con una extraordinaria fuerza, en murmullos, susurros y gritos, en cualquier manera que la voz le dejara a aquella vocecita en su mente...

- ¡Demonios! ¿Porque simplemente no olvidamos esas palabras?-

**- Por la sencilla razón de que no creo que "él" allá dicho esas palabras...-**

- Relativamente tienes razón, ¿¬¬ porque "él" es tan pretencioso y sabio a la vez?...-

**- no puedo creer que sea el hermano mayor de el imbecil...- **Suspiro sonoramente, guardo unas cuantas cosas en su casillero y se fue al área de gimnasia...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era un campo grande, y también muchas actividades diferentes: natación, porrismo, atletismo, béisbol, fútbol, gimnasia rítmica, artes marciales, bascketboll, kikimboll, tenis... en fin, eran muchas actividades que el profesor "Gai" les daba por día, les daba a todos juntos, tanto chicas como chicos, no tenían reglas para eso ya que eran un instituto privado...

Dejaban que los (as) chicos (as) se colocaran el bañador que quisieran, solo les pedían que no pasaran a lo vulgar, sino se iban a levantar muchas amonestaciones... y no esta demás decir que nuestras "amadas" zorras llevaban bikinis... y Sakura todavía no llegaba, puesto que pensaban que cómo todos los años no iba a ver natación por x razón...

Pero se equivocaron, todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron un par de piernas en un bañador de dos piezas a la mismísima Sakura Haruno, era negro, unos cacheteros ajustados y la parte de arriba se amarraba al cuello y a la espalda...

A todos los chicos (exceptuando a Gai claro xD) se le iluminaron los ojos con pervertividad en ellos; mientras a Gai se le iluminaron por otra cosa, instantáneamente estaba al lado de Sakura y con su pose de "Oh yeah nena" (xD ¿les gusta el nombre que le coloque?)

- ¡Al fin Sakura Haruno va a demostrar su flama de la juventud en los deportes!- grito Gai con emoción

- ¡Si flor de cerezo, demuéstranos de lo que estas hecha!- grito Lee apoyando a su profesor estrella (xD)

A todos les apareció una gota en la cabeza, pues ese par era siempre raro cada vez que veían esa clase, y ni se diga cuando Gai fue su guía el año pasado... Parecían dos sapos, el padre y el hijo (xD), aunque Gai era bastante bueno en su materia...

- Bueno jóvenes, por ser día de honor por tener presente en la clase a la señorita Haruno, le permitiremos que tenga una competencia con alguno de ustedes para medir sus capacidades...-

La chica entorno una sonrisa, sabia que no era del todo experta, pero sus padres le habían sobre cargado de actividades extra escolares cuando era niña, y la natación era una de ellas; siempre le hacían esforzarse mas que los demás... o eso pensaba ella..., fue la mejor en todas esas clases que le imponían sus padres, pero aunque fuera la mejor, siempre era la **nerdita**...

Apretó los puños como auto reflejo, pero luego relajo totalmente; pero esto cambio totalmente cuando escucho el nombre del chico contra el que competiría para probar sus habilidades, sonrió irónicamente viendo aquellos ojos mirarla indiscretamente de arriba abajo...

- Sakura, Sasuke será tu competidor...-

Todos tenían auto anotado en sus mentes que esta seria otra victoria para el Uchiha, en ningún deporte, ningún humano normal podría vencerlo o empatarlo, hasta el mismo profesor Gai había sido vencido por el uchiha...

Pero la pregunta que se formulaban algunos, ¿Era sakura un ser humano normal?...

Miro intensamente al Uchiha, tratando de descifrar algo, buscaba en su rostro alguna señal de nerviosismo o miedo, pero este solo tenia una gran sonrisa de arrogancia con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados...

Esta aparto la mirada rápidamente, de solo ver a sasuke le quemaba los ojos de irritación, le molestaba esa estupida sonrisa, el no tenia derecho a maltratar a nadie psicológicamente, ¿Quién le dio el derecho?, el ser el hijo prodigio de la gran familia Uchiha no tenia nada que ver, ella era única hija de los dueños de las empresas Haruno... y no trataba mal a nadie...

- Prepárense chicos...- dijo Gai indicándoles en donde colocarse

Estaban ambos en el punto de partida, esperando a que Gai les indicara que iniciaran, no cruzaban ni palabras ni miradas, pero dentro de cada uno había una especie de fuego... algo que les impulsaba a tener que derrotar a su contrincante sin importar como... Él no se podía dejar derrotar por una chica y ella no quería dejarse vencer por el "imbecil"

Sonó el silbato e iniciaron enseguida, el Uchiha llevaba una gran ventaja, hasta que la Haruno dio uso a su inexplicable fuerza dándole más rendimiento a su cuerpo, estaban empatados, misma distancia, misma velocidad... pero diferentes razones para ganar.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y comenzaron a correr en círculos gritando: "¡¡El Apocalipsis!!"

- ¿Y a estos que les pasa?- pregunto sakura con una ceja levantada

- Bueno, sakura eres la primera en empatar y casi ganarle a Sasuke...- A Gai se le sale una lagrima- ¡¡¡Viva tu flama de la juventud!!!

- ò.óU- todos se detuvieron a mirar a Gai levantando a Sakura...

- ¡Suelte a nuestra flor de cerezo!- gritaron todos los chicos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salio en su tabla hacia su casa, se sentía satisfecha con todo lo que había logrado ese día, no iba a olvidar nunca lo enojado que salio el Uchiha de la clase de deportes, si hubiera tenido una cámara de seguro hubiera hecho un calendario completo con la cara del Uchiha molesto...

- ¡Tu che! ¡Le hemos empatado! Hubiera sido mejor ganarle pero es un avance...-

**- Y esto apenas comienza, es el fin de ese estupido apodo...-**

- ¡Se acabo el Nerdita!-

Sonrieron picadamente, entro a la residencia y paro la patineta, la tomo y fue hacia el ascensor, pulso un botón y se dispuso a esperar, y de eso le llega alguien por detrás y le toca el hombro...

- ¡Si eres de los pervertidos del colegio mejor te largas!- se volteo con la intensión de golpearlo

- Calma prima, solo soy yo...-

- ¡¿Que haces aquí?!- pregunta una exaltada Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todavía no se había Ido del colegio, necesitaba buscar algo que se supone que había dejado hay el año pasado, para protegerlo de lo terribles que iban a ser sus vacaciones, sabia que si lo llevaba a casa su madre se lo iba a quitar, Por pensar que la protegía

Se fue a las partes viejas del colegio, en donde ningún estudiante entra por temor a cualquier cosa, ella y Sakura habían sido las únicas valientes en entrar a esa zona, y como no, arreglaron una habitación para esconderse en esa parte del colegio donde nadie las molestaría nunca, ni los "sexy boys" se habían atrevido alguna vez a entrar a esa zona... o al menos eso creía ella.

La chica de ojos chocolate caminaba con paso dispuesto hacia el final de aquel largo pasillo, a su alrededor todo estaba hecho polvo, y no había señal de vida... pensaba que estaba totalmente sola, y eso le relajaba, hasta que sus sentidos se pusieron en marcha... alguien le estaba siguiendo.

Fingió que no se daba cuenta de nada y cruzo a la derecha, a una habitación hecha polvos, no se dirigía a esa parte del sitio, pero no iba a arriesgar el secreto que tenia con sus dos amigas, se escondió detrás de una puerta y miro a quien le estaba siguiendo...

**- ¿Que demonios hace el aquí?-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaba junto a Hinata hacia una urbanización especial, tenia la suerte ser el vecino de tan bella chica bueno, vivía a unas tres cuadras pero vivía cera de todas maneras, y hasta para sus adentros sabia que el estaba locamente enamorado de su amiga; pero es que ella era simplemente bella en todos los sentidos, en su corazón no había ni una pizca de maldad y físicamente era preciosa...

- ¿Hey Hinata, te paso buscando cuando salga?...-

- H-hai Naruto-kun...-

Le sonrió y la dejo en el portal de su mansión, caminaba lentamente hacia su casa, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y presentía que algo iba a pasar que le iba a cambiar la vida, hace tiempo que estaba planeando esto, y lo haría con Hinata después de ir al centro comercial, solo faltaba un mes para que sakura cumpliera años... y le iban a hacer una fiesta, y para esa noche, ya Hinata seria su novia...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, meditaba esas palabras que le había dicho cierta pelirosa, hoy descubrió algo nuevo, ese poder que se gano con unas palabras la Haruno, hizo que en una mañana el la desease mas que a otra cosa, no era como un auto que quisiera, ni como un teléfono celular nuevo, era algo diferente que comenzaba a sentir desde ese día, algo que no sabia interpretar...

**- ¿Cómo una chica puede llegar a ser tan tentadoramente sexy y provocarme en un solo día?-**

- ¡Soy tu! Y no soy mujer, ¿como voy a saberlo?-

**- Estupido inner, ¿Quién te pregunto a ti?... ¿no puedo meditar sin que me molestes?...-**

- ¬¬ Ok señorcito perfecto, me voy para no molestarte...- 

**- ¡Espero que no vuelvas!-**

Meditaba cada detalle de sus sentimientos, y pensaba que solo era una simple atracción sexual, que ella solo era otra bonita chica (la mas bonita que ah visto xD) con la cual se quería acostar y que utilizaría por un mes, ¿Y que?, debería sentirse honrada, estaba pensando en usarla por mas de ese tiempo, con ninguna otra chica había pensado tener mas de un mes, por que ninguna valía la pena según el...

Sabia muy bien que Sakura le odiaba con todos sus adentros, pero iba a encargarse de conquistarla y enamorarla como a todas las chicas del instituto, no importa como ni a que precio iba a hacer que pasase tiempo con el, un bueno tiempo... no podía parar de imaginársela sin nada de ropa expuesta para el, gimiendo bajo su nombre, pidiendo cada vez mas y mas...

**- **Andas pensando en una chica "sasukito"- dijo burlonamente alguien

- a ti que te importa Itachi...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bufo molesta mientras estaban los dos en el ascensor del edificio, en solo estar en la misma habitación con el le ponía los pelos de punta, era él el que había dicho que nadie en el colegio se enteraran de nada de lo que hechos eran. Y ahora él viene con unos aires de no se donde a pedirle que tienen que hablar sobre el colegio y bla bla bla, eres un idiota _Aoshi..._

Continuara...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien este es el capitulo de hoy xD

Lo seguire el este domingo

Preguntas del capi:

_¿Sasuke se dara cuenta de lo que siente por sakura?_

_¿Sakura odiara eternamente a Sasuke?_

_¿Qué será aoshi de Sakura?_

_¿Naruto se le declarara a Hinata?_

_¿Quién persigue a Tenten?_

xD las respuestas a algunas de las preguntas en el próximo capitulo

Agradecimientos a:

CeReZiTa-Chan

Black Cronos

-Sakuritah-

Sakura Saotome

Setsuna17

Chivizuke

Mikoto-sama

Lauriita-chan

Kitty-haruno 7

Alexavenuz

Esme-chan TS-DN

Silent-movie

Tanitta

Natsumi Uchiha

Mary-loki

Kurenai Haruno

Princess-Dark-Angel

Lady.Lharien

Mikami-Motoko

Les agradesco a cada una de ustedes por leer mi fic, les quiero!

Y no olviden unirse a mi comu los que quieram xD:

H t t p / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / P o r s i e m p r e n a r u t o

Bueno, bye!!

Att: Miss Darkness


	4. CoMpRoMeTiDo

xD ¡Hola!, veo que de veras quieren saber quien es Aoshi y... no, no es el primo xd, lean para que se enteren y espero que disfruten, déjenme un review :D

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_Bufo molesta mientras estaban los dos en el ascensor del edificio, en solo estar en la misma habitación con el le ponía los pelos de punta, era él el que había dicho que nadie en el colegio se enteraran de nada de lo que ellos eran. Y ahora él viene con unos aires de no se donde a pedirle que tienen que hablar sobre el colegio y bla bla bla, eres un idiota Aoshi..._

- ¿Aoshi te dijo cierto?- pregunto con enojo pero calmada sakura

- ¡Por supuesto que me dijo! Y déjame decirte que te has vuelto loca- el chico de ojos verdes le miro

- Itto, estoy grande ya y estoy harta ser la nerdita del salón, ¡pero no puedo creer que el despreciable Aoshi te halla ido con le chisme!- decía con enojo

- Sabes, es tu ex, al menos algo de "cariño" deberías guardarle, bueno cambiando el tema, ¿estas segura que quieres adentrarte a _ese_ mundo?- el chico tenia una preocupación en su voz

- No me adentro en ningún mundo, solo estoy siendo como soy, no me interesa ser popular, solo quiero sentirme cómoda sin que me anden diciendo _nerdita_, ¡ya estoy harta!...-

El ascensor paro en el ultimo piso, en donde los dos jóvenes bajaron, Itto Haruno, el era un chico de ojos verde mas oscuros que los de ella, su cabello era negro, una gran diferencia con el cabello rosado que tenia la bella chica, tenia piel blanca, pero no pálida, se notaba que tenían la misma edad, solo que el era una cabeza mas alto que la chica

La chica fue a la última puerta y la abrió dejando ver un departamento bastante grande color blanco, muebles color champán y con pequeños detalles de flores, en medio había una pequeña mesita en donde había un jarrón con rosas rojas, el piso estaba tapizado de una alfombra color azul marino, al fondo había un cruce hacia un pasillo donde se encontraban dos habitaciones y un baño, y hacia el otro lado se encontraba una cocina y con ella el comedor

- Tienes buen gusto, bonita...- miraba el departamento con una tierna sonrisa

- Pues, eres el primero además de Hinata, Tenten y Naruto que entra en mi departamento, así que creo que te debo un gracias...- la chica también sonrió

- Prima, cada vez que voy a clases te busco por todo el instituto y no te encuentro, ¿Dónde te metes?...-

- Casi siempre estoy cerca de la cancha de skateboard...-

- ¡Tsk! Sakura, eso era lo otro, ¿no se te ocurrió decirnos que practicabas e sakura?- pregunto con algo de enojo Itto

- A mi no me hables así Itto, por algo me mandaron a vivir sola, así que no tienen derecho a regañarme por no decirles lo que hago o no hago- respondió sakura con audacia y mucho enojo

- ¡Sakura somos tu familia! ¡Y tus padres te mandaron aquí por tu bien!- el chico le decía enfrentándola

- ¡Si claro! ¡Ni siquiera los eh visto desde hace tres años!- la chica tenia los ojos cristalizados, pero se retenía a llorar

El chico se quedo mudo, en eso tenia razón, sus tíos siempre estaban trabajando y casi nunca estaban pendientes de ella, todo el tiempo en la compañía, esa compañía que había sido engendrada por los bisabuelos de estos y que ahora la dirigían los padres de Sakura, siempre estaban ocupados y casi no tenían tiempo para nada

- Sakura...- el chico sencillamente no sabia que decirle

- Por favor Itto, no me hables de ello...-

- Sakura... tengo que irme, por favor no me hullas en el colegio...-

El chico sale de la casa con la cabeza gacha, estaba meditando la conversación con su prima, Sakura era prácticamente independiente y en parte tenia razón, no tenían derechos para pedirle una explicación, cuando ella prácticamente esta sola desde hace tres años...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le miro con sorpresa, ¿Qué se supone que hacia el Hyuuga prodigio persiguiéndole?, le iba a dar una explicación muy larga cuando le atrapara con las manos en la masa, de verdad estaba sorprendida, pero también sabia que el chico debía tener una mala intencional seguirle así por así, lo veía en su mirada, el no era de fiar, el era un "sexy boy", ¡¡Que carazos quería un sexy boy con ella!!

El chico entro e la habitación buscando con la mirada a la chica, le había seguido y ni siquiera sabía porque, el corazón le mando a la mente y la mente al cuerpo, se supone que el no debía si quiera acercarse mucho a chicas como ella, se supone que le buscaba a las chicas populares y bonitas, las cuales siempre conseguía fácilmente, ¿Por qué se interesaba tanto en una chiquilla que ni al pelo le miraba?, no iba a negar que era bonita y que esos ojos chocolates le gustaban...esperen... ¿Acaba de decir que le gusta Tenten?, no a él NO le gusta Tenten...¿o si?... no es imposible... esta bien, tal vez le guste un poco, ¡pero solo un poco y que se entienda!

El chico camino unos cuantos pasos adelante y siguió examinando con la mirada el lugar, estaba todo destrozado y lleno de polvo, el lugar era irreconocible y nada comparado con los lugares actuales del instituto, no se creía el que ese lugar allá sido parte del instituto, cuando sintió que lo tumbaban al suelo y su brazo era doblado por su espalda con fuerza, tal vez esto sea lo que le atrae de Tenten...

- ¡Que demonios haces siguiéndome Hyuuga!- la chica esta sentada mientras aplicaba fuerza en el brazo de este

- ¡Cálmate chica box! Eso duele...-

- ¡Responde!- estaba enojada, y mucho- ¡Respóndeme maldito bastardo!- grito

- Tenten, bájate de encima, pesas mucho y eso duele...- el chico tenia un leve tono de dolor

- ¡No! Hasta que no me des una buena explicación para no romperte la cara...- la chica seguía dando cada vez mas fuerza a su agarre

- Esta bien, tú te la has buscado...- el chico hace una maniobra quedando el arriba de Tenten- no tengo porque explicarte nada- la miro a los ojos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las 12:30, y ella no había almorzado, simplemente no tenia ganas de hacerlo, esa conversación le había quitado las ganas de todo, pero no podía echarse a la desgana, ya no era la misma sakurita que solo iba a llorar por sentir aquel doloroso vació en su corazón, iba a buscar soluciones, iba a buscar su felicidad e iba a ser como era en realidad, ni una chica odiosa, ni un "sexy boy" y mucho menos su familia iban a hacerle decaer en su decisión, era demasiado tarde para retractarse, a las tres iba a encontrarse con sus amigos en el c.c. Konoha adolescent, e iba a comprarse tanta ropa como podía para desquitarse...(xD claro, si eso es maduro...)

Se dirigió al baño para darse un baño y relajarse, no escogió ese centro comercial por nada, era primer día de clases, después de clases todos los alumnos iban hacia ese centro comercial, era uno de los mas populares y era en el que mas tiendas habían, comida, ropa, mascotas y cualquier cosa que pueda comprarse con dinero

Salio del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo, ya en su habitación abrió un gran closet en donde había mucha ropa de variados colores, rápidamente saco una mini-falda tableada negra y por debajo unos shorts licras del mismo color, una blusa de color lila pálido de tiras que se amarraba como corset por delante y que dejaba ver un poco sin pasar a ser vulgar, se enrollo un poco el pelo y se puso unos zapatos deportivos lilas con unas medias blancas, y levemente maquillada, parecía una muñequita

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba en una "fuerte" discusión con su hermano, cuando debería estar en camino hacia el centro comercial con sus amigos, se supone que entre los tres iban a escoger tres chicas con la cual pasarían un mes, era la costumbre de los "sexy boys", pero el iba a llegar retrasado por culpa de su estupido hermano mayor...

- ¡Déjame en paz Itachi!- grito enojado Sasuke

- Sol cuando dejes de tener novias como si fueran un juguete...- dice Itachi algo divertido- pero claro, eso significa nunca

- ¡Cállate la boca que no quiero recordar como eres tu!- grito

- ¡Como era hasta que me enamore de alguien y la perdí por culpa de ser un estupido mujeriego!- grito Itachi enojado

- ¡Me vale si te rompieron el corazón, ninguna chica es suficiente para mí!- especto con algo de arrogancia

- ¡Eso lo veremos cuando papa y mama te digan que tu estas comprometido con la hija de un empresario de tu colegio y no puedas conseguirte alguien a quien ames!- se le escapo a Itachi de la cólera

Todo quedo en silencio, Itachi se reprimía mentalmente por haberle gritado aquello, se supone que sus padres le dirían cuando cumpliera 20 años, y el la había cagado por un ataque de cólera, pero era que era imposible, podía prevenirle del error que había cometido, pero el simplemente no quería dejarse orientar, así fue la única manera de callarle la boca al ego de su hermano, pero también lo lamento, sus padres le matarían...

- ¿Q-que yo que?- el chico abrió los ojos a la par- tienes que estar bromeando...

- ¿En que momento bromeo yo?- dijo seriamente Itachi

El chico se tumbo en su cama mirando al techo con los ojos aun abiertos a la par, sabía que Itachi no bromeaba, porque si lo hiciera se estaría riendo o daría un signo, además de que muy pocas veces bromeaba y mucho menos con un tema tan serio como ese...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A veces el sufrimiento te enseña a vivir_

_No dejes que te pisoteen por ser diferente_

_Lucha por tus sentimientos sin importar nada_

_Arriesga todo lo que quieras arriesgar y mucho más_

_Sigue tus sueños sin escuchar a nadie más_

_Cierra tus oídos a quienes te quieran hacer caer_

_Y abre tu mente hacia los que te apoyen y aconsejen _

_No te copies nunca de la actitud de alguien más_

_Se siempre tu mismo, y luego veras..._

_Que siempre va a ver quien te copie_

_No muestres alguien que no eres_

_Todos tenemos derecho a ser nosotros_

_Solo vive tu vida y trata al máximo de ser feliz..._

Esas palabras estaban en su mente, comenzaba a darse ilusión de que Itachi escondía algo tras esas palabras, ¿no se supone que el debería apoyar a su "lindo" hermano menor?, algo estaban planeando ese par, ¿confiar o no confiar en Itachi?, era una dedición bastante difícil, Itachi era tan _igual/diferente_ a su hermano menor, le hablo con dulzura...

Iba manejando un deportivo que le habían mandado sus padres de Italia, era rojo, pues no podía rechazarlo, pero si le hubieran dado la oportunidad lo hubiera hecho en un solo instante, pero ellos estaban en Italia, así que no le quedo más que quedárselo, aunque no lo usara mucho, entonces a su mente le llego una perspectiva que no pensó antes...

- Mierda, Aoshi debe estar en el centro comercial...- la chica pego un frenazo al ver como un deportivo negro casi le da

- ¿¡Que te sucede cabeza hueca/Estupida molestia!?- gritaron los dos chóferes en un mismo momento, para luego mirar a quienes les habían interrumpido sus pensamientos

- ¡Tenias que ser tu Uchiha!- grito a todo pulmón enojada la chica de cabellos rosas

- Esto no me puede estar pasando, ¡Estoy en un mal momento y me encuentro con tigo!- Grita el Uchiha

- ¡Pufff mejor ni siquiera te presto atención, tengo mejores cosas que hacer!- arranca sin prestarle mucha atención

- **Ya vas a ver Sakura...- **El chico miro por donde se fue la pelirosa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se bajo de su auto tratando de olvidar al moreno que se cruzo en su camino, el cual vio que llegaba al lugar justo después de ella, camino lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la entrada del centro comercial, pero sentía muy bien la mirada del pelinegro sobre su espalda, y juraba notar como se la estaba comiendo con la mirada y se imaginaba la sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que le llenaba de orgullo pero le daba una sensación muy extraña en el estomago

Ambos se dirigieron a lugares diferentes del centro comercial, esta se fue a la zona de comidas viendo desde lejos como un rubio comía compulsivamente lo que a la vista se veía como ramén, esta solo miro con ternura la escena, Hinata se encontraba mirándole con aquel rostro que ella reconocía muy bien... sabia desde el año pasado que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero su pregunta era ¿Naruto estaba enamorado de Hinata?...

- cof cof ¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo una Sakura sonriendo con picardía

- O////O ¡s-sakura-chan p-para n-nada!- dijo nerviosa Hinata

- ¿De que?- Naruto estaba confundido mirando a Hinata sonrojada y a sakura mirándole a Hinata con picardía

- Olvídalo Naruto, ¿Tenten no ah llegado?- pregunto notando la ausencia de su amiga de ojos chocolates

- No- dijeron en unísono Hinata y Naruto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus ojos perlas le miraban a sus ojos, ambos pasaban por un momento en el cual sus corazones hacían que sus emociones corrieran sin rumbo, ambos se cautivaban la belleza de la ventana al alma de ambos, como si de un imán se tratara les fue imposible no acercar sus labios, era demasiado irresistible, la tentación que se mostraba repasaba los escrúpulos de sus mentes, esa atracción que sentían el uno por el otro pero que no admitían por mero orgullo comenzaba a mostrarse a la luz, rozo con algo de timidez sus labios

Esta cerró sus ojos, pero solo logro que por su mente pasaran todos aquellos momentos en el que el chico le había Humillado a ella y a sakura, cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño notablemente, estaba segura que solo quería jugar con ella y sus sentimientos, igual de cómo lo había hecho con la mayoría de las chicas de esa institución, y no iba a dejar que la usara como "la chica del mes"

Este estaba más confundido que una mula en un concurso para perros, estaba a punto de besar a "la chica box", aquella chica era hermosa si la veían de la manera en la que la estaba viendo el, no podía creer como se había engañado a si mismo convenciéndose que ella era solo otra chica del instituto a la cual debía humillar para convencerse de que era solo una chica cualquiera...

Esta estaba a punto de golpearle en "aquella" zona con la rodilla, pero paro al escuchar unas palabras que le hicieron cambiar totalmente de opinión...

- Tenten, perdóname por todo...- dijo el chico mientras le miraba a los ojos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban sentados en una mesita bebiéndose unas malteadas, esperaban a su amiga que tenia unos quince minutos de retardo, sakura comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad por ella, se supone que Tenten acostumbraba a llamar si llegaba tarde... hasta que sonó el teléfono...

- Tenten, ¿Dónde estas?...- sakura desde un principio que era ella

- Bueno, se puede decir que nunca Salí del instituto, puede que llegue un poco tarde, luego te digo porque

- Eam, solo dime, ¿paso algo malo?- pregunto Sakura preocupada

- Créeme, para nada...- dijo tenten

Continuara...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien aquí comienzo con lo inminente:

Losientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosiento

Inner: ¬¬ ¿les dijo que lo sentía?

Yo: ¡¡callate!! Y déjame que les explique... bueno, lo que sucedió es que en Venezuela había elecciones, un referéndum para decidir si había una nueva estupida reforma si o no, y gracias a eso y una cosita mas no pude seguirlo el domingo, pero espero que este capi les guste...

Agradecimientos a:

Florciita-chan

Silent-movie

Alexavenuz

Sakura darkness

Tanitta

Princesa-Dark-Angel

Andreasamma

Pinguina Uchiha

Roberta-Marizza2802

AoSakura

Angelito-bhrah

Eme-chan TS-DN

Natsumi Uchiha

Natsumy black

Naaita

Gracias por apoyarme con el fanfic, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón T.T snif snif me hacen poner sentimental

Inner:...idiota

Yo: ¡¡Cállate la boca demonios!! . 

Inner: ¬¬ solo di las preguntas de hoy

Yo: ¬¬ como sea...

_¿Qué abra pasado con Tenten y Neji?_

_¿Sakura confiara en Itachi?_

_¿Quién será la prometida de Sasuke?_

_¿Mi inner dejara de fastidiar?_

_¿Aoshi celara ah sakura de los chicos?_

_¿Por qué el primo de sakura se llama Itto?_

_¿Les ah gustado este capitulo?_

_¿Qué se comprara sakura en centro comercial?_

Las respuestas a esto y mucho mas, en el proximo capi!! Bye!!

Y no olviden unirse a mi comu los que quieran xD:

H t t p / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / P o r s i e m p r e n a r u t o

Bueno, bye!!

Att: Miss Darkness


	5. CeNtRo CoMeRcIaL

xD ¡Hola!, veo que de veras quieren saber quien es Aoshi y... no, no es el primo xd, lean para que se enteren y espero que disfruten, déjenme un review :D

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_Estaban sentados en una mesita bebiéndose unas malteadas, esperaban a su amiga que tenia unos quince minutos de retardo, sakura comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad por ella, se supone que Tenten acostumbraba a llamar si llegaba tarde... hasta que sonó el teléfono..._

_- Tenten, ¿Dónde estas?...- sakura desde un principio que era ella_

_- Bueno, se puede decir que nunca Salí del instituto, puede que llegue un poco tarde, luego te digo porque _

_- Eam, solo dime, ¿paso algo malo?- pregunto Sakura preocupada_

_- Créeme, para nada...- dijo tenten_

- Bueno nos vemos en cuanto puedas venir...-

- ¡¡Bye sakura!!- dijo Tenten con emoción en su voz

-

- Pic Pic Pic

-

- Sakura-chan, ¿Dónde esta Tenten?- pregunto el rubio

- No ah salido del colegio, tiene "algo" que arreglar...- dijo la chica y luego sonrió- ¿Empezamos?

- Sakura...- dijo una voz de un hombre

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba sentado en una mesa de la zona de comidas, estaba como a cinco mesas de donde estaba Sakura, estaba con Gaara esperando a Neji, algo le había pasado, pero no les preocupaba, Neji siempre se las arreglaba solo, y en sus mentes pasaba que estaba intentando salir con alguna chica nueva, de seguro que llegaba en cualquier segundo...

- Hmp- su teléfono sonó dejando en claro que había recibido un mensaje

- Es Neji, ¿Cierto?- dijo fríamente Gaara

- SI- Concluyo sencillamente el Uchiha

_Sasuke, voy a llegar tarde_

_Tengo algunos "problemas"_

_Pueden comenzar sin mi la "cacería"_

_Atte: Neji_

- Va a llegar tarde- dijo sasuke mientras guardaba su Teléfono

- Entonces empecemos sin el...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban sentados en unas de las sillas de la cafetería, Tenten escribía algo en un papel mientras Neji le miraba con una gota en la cabeza, Estaba realmente concentrada escribiendo en un papel color blanco agregando cada vez mas cosas, el sabia que algo así iba a suceder, pero nunca pensó que ella escribiera a detalles y sin olvidar ninguno en una hoja, algo que el tenia que prometer y firmar:

_Yo Hyuuga Neji prometo no volver a:_

_Humillar, insultar, burlar,_

_Empujar, pelear, mirar con desprecio,_

_Ignorar, matar ojos o cualquier cosa ofensiva_

_A Tenten, También esta la promesa de_

_No realizar ninguna de las actividades nombradas_

_Con el grupo de amigas ni con Naruto_

_Si alguna de estas cosas, vuelven a ser pertenecientes otra vez a mi actitud_

_Tenten no volverá a hablarme, ni a besarme,_

_Y tomara la sencilla solución de golpearme cuando sea Necesario_

_Firma: __**Neji Hyuuga**_

- Perfecto...- dijo tenten mientras guardaba el papel en una carpeta

- ¿Esto era necesario?-

- ¿Sabes cuantas veces nos has humillado a mi y a mis amigas?, yo creo que al menos merezco que me prometas que no nos vas a volver a hacer nada de eso...- dijo una Tenten cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Tsk! ¿Deja de provocarme quieres?- Dijo con voz seductora Neji

- Hmp...- solo logro a expresar Tenten cuando sus labios volvieron a ser capturados

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se hizo la loca y dejo a sus dos amigos solos, un tiempo asolas les iba a hacer bien, caminaba delante de tiendas buscando una que se relacionaran con su look, paso delante de una tienda y vio una ropa que le fascino, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro...

- Eh sakura-chan...- dijo una rubia de cuatro colas

- ¿Temari?, ¿Te sucede algo?- ella podría haber cambiado, pero no iba a dejar de ofrecer su ayuda...

- ¿Me ayudas a escoger ropa? Es que yo...etto...- la rubia se sonrojo a mas no poder

- Quieres conquistar a Shikamaru y quieres vestirte sexy...- sentencio la chica

- Etto... Hai...- le miro suplicante- ¿Me ayudas?

- ¡¡Por supuesto!!- le jalo dentro de la tienda para ayudarle

En sin fines de ropa de todo tipo, faldas, pantalones, camisas blusas, zapatos y miles de accesorios estaban las chicas en un vestidor, sakura esperaba afuera para ver como le quedo lo que le había ayudado a escoger, y cuando esta salio del vestidor quedo encantada...

Era una blusa verde militar que se amarraba al cuello y tenia escote en v, una falda corta del mismo color y unas sandalias verdes, se veía linda pero a la vista de Sakura faltaba algo...

- Temari, luego de esto te llevo al salón spa...- dijo la chica sin preguntar ni nada

- ¿Para que o que?- pregunto intrigada

- Tengo algunos planes para tu cabello, cutis y uñas...- Rió maléficamente Sakura

- o.o o-ok- luego sonrió- ¿Cómo me veo?

- Muy bien...- dijo una voz fría- ¿Qué haces vestida así?

Las dos por instinto voltearon y la pelirosada frunció el ceño, era un par de idiotas que se la daban de los más lindos del instituto, y pueden que lo sean, pero no tenían ni el deber ni el derecho de humillar tanto a las personas, así que se paro dispuesta a enfrentarles...

- En mi opinión lo que Temari haga o no haga no es tu problema- dijo sakura amenazadoramente

- Por si no lo sabias es mi hermana, si es MI problema...- dijo el pelirrojo

- Si claro, como te importa tanto- dijo con sarcasmo- el señor se preocupa tan que hasta le ignora cuando ella esta en problemas...

- ¡Tsk! Ese no es tu problema...-

- Pues entérate que es MI amiga, y si es problema de MI amiga es MI problema igual...-

Y hay se dieron de cuenta, estaba vestida con una falda corta con cadenas paseándose de un lado a otro, una camisa sin mangas con un "Bad Girl" en diamantes falsos y unos botines negros con un tacón relativamente alto, el Uchiha se perdió en esa imagen, y las voces de las dos personas discutiendo, se perdieron, solo escuchaba la voz de si mismo, confundiéndole mas de lo que ya estaba...

- ¿Es mas bonita horita o cuando era una inocente linda niña?- dijo su inner

**- ¿De que estas hablando?, ella esta mas buena ahora...- le respondió el chico**

- ¿Y no recuerdas lo que sentías cada vez que le humillaban?, ¿o el sentimiento de culpa cada vez que eras tan cruel con ella?-

**- Deja de insinuar que me gusta Sakura...-**

- No lo insinuó, es la realidad Sasuke, te gusta la "nerdita"-

**- Estas loco, es solo un capricho más y lo sabes...-**

- Haya tu, después vas a ver lo que puede hacerte sufrir tu propia mentira...-

Se quedo meditando eso, por su puesto que no le gustaba sakura, era demasiado inocente, carismática, alegre, solitaria que le daban ganas de protegerle... esperen, ¿Qué demonios acaba de decir?, NO es imposiblemente imposible, a él no le gustaba Sakura, era demasiado inocente para el, sin olvidar lo fea que era... pero ya no pensaba eso... ahora era sexy y provocativa... pero... ¿extrañaba a la niña inocente?...

- ¡¡Entonces pueden irse dando la vuelta porque Temari se va a vestir como a ella se le pegue la regalada gana!!- concluyo la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirando retadoramente al pelirrojo

- ¡Tsk! Me voy pero no porque tú lo digas... ya nos has aburrido- miro a Temari-

-...- El Uchiha estaba en otro mundo

- Sasuke...-

-...-

- Sasuke...-

- Discúlpenme compañeros pero sino van a comprar nada es mi deber sacarles de la tienda...- dijo una vendedora

- Hmp, como sea...- salio de su mundo el Uchiha

Salieron de la tienda mientras Sakura sonreía victoriosa, miro a Temari que le miraba sorprendida y congelada, esta le sonrió y le dijo como un consejo

- Puede que sea tu hermano, pero no debes dejarte someter por él...- miro su ropa- bueno, vamos a desvestirnos y a pagar la ropa

- ¡Hai!- la rubia esta sorprendida, nadie le había callado la boca tan fuerte a su hermano, y Sakura en menos de cinco minutos había logrado que este se fuera resignado

Pagaron la ropa y se dirigieron al spa en donde se iban a acomodar, Temari le había tomado confianza a Sakura en una milésima de segundo, y se arrepentía por no haberle hablado antes, Sakura era muy generosa, era bastante inocente, pero era ruda y rebelde, cosa que en años pasados no había demostrado, en años pasados se había dejado humillar tanto que ya ni la consideraban un ser normal...

- Sakura...- llamo Temari

- Dime...-

- ¿Porque no mostrabas tu verdadera personalidad?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba mas roja que un tomate, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco mirándose al espejo, fuera estaba Naruto, porque ya que sakura les había dejado "accidentalmente" solos, el seria u testigo de modas, cosa que le tenia súper nerviosa, de por si ya cuando estaba Sakura ella no podía casi ni hablar con el, y si Sakura les dejaba solos casi se desmaya...

Lentamente abre la puerta del vestidor dejando ver al rubio lo que se estaba probando...

- H-Hinata-chan...-

Continuara...

xD jaja lo se, les deje en suspenso... adoro hacer eso aunque me vallan a matar, soy malvada muajaja

Inner: ¬¬ ja y te creyeron que eres mala...

Wil: ¬¬ recuerda que te puedo regalar al profesor gey

Inner: me callo...

Wil:-D conseguí como hacer que me dejara en paz!!

xD bueno aquí les dejo los agradecimientos y las preguntas...

Agradecimientos a:

Sakura Darkness

Andreasamma

Tanitta

0Oo0 SaKuRa-ChAn 0oO0

Setsuna17

Judith Uchiha

Princesa-Dark-angel

Lauriita-chan

Shadow noir wing

Kurenai-Haruno (perdona el no haberte puesto, creo que me salte)

Aosakura

Cherrymosh

Silent-movie

Mikoto-sama

Alexavenuz

Natsumi Uchiha

Anerol

Pinguina Uchiha

Gaara.maniaka

Florciita-chan

Black cronos

Bongio

Mary-loki

Kamy-chan

Gabriela28

Preguntas de este cap:

_¿Como se vera Hinata?_

_¿Por que sakura ocultaba su personalidad?_

_¿Neji siempre fue tan tierno?_

_¿Tenten llegara al centro comercial?_

_¿Sasuke se dará de una pinché buena vez de cuenta que re adora a sakura?_

_¿Aoshi celara a Sakura?_

_¿Sasuke golpearía a Aoshi?_

_¿Les diré la razón por la cual __**Itto**__ tiene ese nombre?_

Las respuestas a esto y mucho mas, en el próximo capi!! Bye!!

Y no olviden unirse a mi comu los que quieran xD:

H t t p / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / P o r s i e m p r e n a r u t o

Y También tienen para firmar mi metro porfis y graxis:

H t t p / w w w . m e t r o f l o g . c om / 6 w j

Att: Miss Darkness


	6. CeLoS

OwO hola!! Aquí el nuevo cap!! Déjenme un review please!!

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_Estaba mas roja que un tomate, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco mirándose al espejo, fuera estaba Naruto, porque ya que sakura les había dejado "accidentalmente" solos, el seria u testigo de modas, cosa que le tenia súper nerviosa, de por si ya cuando estaba Sakura ella no podía casi ni hablar con el, y si Sakura les dejaba solos casi se desmaya..._

_Lentamente abre la puerta del vestidor dejando ver al rubio lo que se estaba probando..._

_- H-Hinata-chan...- _

Perfectamente bien, palabra que definía la imagen que tenia en frente, perfectamente bella, perfectamente tierna, perfectamente tímida, perfectamente Inocente, Perfectamente bella, Perfecto cabello, Perfecto cuerpo, Perfecta mirada... Ella era perfecta ante sus ojos, No había ni una sola partícula de aquella mujer la cual no deseara con todo su ser, porque simplemente no se resistía, le era imposible, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que lo que añoraba sobrepasar al "teme", daría cualquier cosa solo por atreverse a decirle que le amaba, pero el temor, aquel temor que invadía su alma al pensar en ser rechazado, se le rompía el corazón de solo pensar que ella le rechazaría...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La miraba desde lejos, disimuladamente, veía como hablaba con la hermana de su amigo, y su mente había llegado a una conclusión, fue duro admitirlo para si mismo, pues con su mente recorrió todos los momentos que había visto a la pelirosa, y definitivamente, adoraba ambas partes de sakura, la parte rebelde e decidida, y la inocente e frágil, la cual quería proteger de cualquier idiota que solo intentara acercársele, el sabia muy bien lo que era construir una pared de dureza, y esta el 100 por ciento seguro que la hermosa pelirosa solo estaba construyendo una especie de escudo... para que dejaran de dañarle...

Miro alrededor de sakura, había algo que de repente le había atacado el corazón, una sensación extraña que le carcomía por dentro, sentía que iba a pasar "algo" que de veras iba a ser _desagradable_, no tenia ni idea pero cada vez que sentía algo parecido, algo raro... ¿coincidencia? No lo creía, era como un sexto sentido que había, desarrollado con los años...

Entonces se dio cuenta, un castaño de ojos grises se acercaba de manera "disimulada", hacia la pelirosa, tenia una sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro, y podía leer muy bien sus intensiones con solo mirarle, ese Aoshi era detestable, y no iba a permitirle que se acercara a la flor de cerezo, eso NUNCA, ni en un millón de polares años...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba sentado en alguna parte del centro comercial, pensando en Sakura, su prima, ¿Cuánto daño pudieron haberle hecho?, Ni el se lo imaginaba, no sabía lo que por el corazón de su prima pasaba, pero sabía que era sufrimiento, lo veía en sus ojos, ojos que eran el portal a la sensible alma de su prima, aun recordaba cuando le dijo la razón de su nombre...

_Una niña de ojos jade y cabellos rosas se reía a carcajada limpia de un pequeño que con los brazos cruzados la miraba con odio y le sacaba la lengua..._

_- Sakura!! Eso es mentira! No me llamo Itto por eso!- replicaba el joven_

_- xD claro que si! Mama me lo dijo!! Mi tío llego borracho y todo era Ittoy solo Ittoy enamorado de mi esposa Ittoy disfrutando Ittoy feliz...- se reía más la pelirosa- Mi hijo se llamara Itto!!_

- Lo que me recuerda, voy a hablar seriamente con mis padres...- susurro Itto parándose de la mesa dirigiéndose a lo que parecía una tienda de música

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miraba a Temari atentamente, no sabía si podía confiar en ella como para decirle eso, la chica de cabellos rubios la miraba esperando la respuesta, una mirada suplicante, sabia que tenia alguna intensión detrás de esa pregunta, no tenia ni idea de lo que planeaba pero si sabia que planeaba algo...¿o estaba alucinando?

- Sufrimiento...- susurro sakura, mientras pensaba en "algo" que le dijeron sus padres

-¿Sufrimiento?- pregunto Temari

- Si... y no me preguntes más por ello Temari, por favor...- dijo ella con la mirada un poco nublada

- Hey sakura...- escucho aquella voz, y le hizo un vuelco en el corazón

- No molestes _Henteroshi_- dice sakura fríamente-

- No te vengo a molestar amor- dice el con una sonrisa Arrogante en su rostro

- No me llames así idiota, Temari, esto es importante, espérame dentro por favor...- dice ella sin dejar de mirar a Aoshi quien le miraba

- Esta bien...- dice Temari entrando en el salón de Belleza

- Bien, estamos solos Sakurita...- dice Aoshi seductoramente- y tenemos que hablar y aclarar de un par de cositas

- No necesito ni quiero hablar ni aclarar nada con tigo Aoshi, puedes irte a la...- Sakura fue interrumpida

- Esas no son las palabras dignas de ti amor...- la pego contra la pared- y ya que no quieres hablar...- se dirigía a besarla

La tenia aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo, intentaba liberarse pero no podía, luchaba y luchaba, pero solo veía el rostro del chico acercándose al de ella, cerro los ojos con mucha presión, y recordó la apuesta, la que el había hecho, si lograba estar con ella un mes la ganaría, pero ella se entero casi cumpliéndose el mes...

Esperaba el contacto, que obviamente no era deseado por ella, de sus ojos cayeron dos lágrimas, le dolían las piernas por la presión, y su corazón estaba dolido, Aoshi era un moustro...

- Suéltala...- dice una agresiva y fría voz

- Oblígame...- Aoshi suelta a Sakura quien se desliza al piso y encara al que se atrevió a interrumpirlo

Hay estaba Sasuke, con una expresión que daba miedo, estaba notablemente celoso, sus puños estaban tan apretados que podía lastimarse a el mismo, y en sus ojos se podía ver un leve reflejo rojo de puro odio hacia el que intentaba "dañar" a SU sakura, luego se las arreglaría para hablar con ella, pero por ahora iba a romperle la cara a este idiota, o al menos así le denominaba...

- No tocas a Sakura...- dice amenazadoramente sasuke

- ¿O sino que Uchiha?...- el también le reto

Sakura solo miraba todo confundida, odiaba a Aoshi, y odiaba a sasuke... ¿lo odiaba?, un sentimiento le consumió por dentro, esa mentira ni ella se la creía, pero ella no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz, sasuke Uchiha le hizo sufrir mas de una vez...; cerro los ojos y solo escucho como se escuchaban algunos puñetazos chocando contra el cuerpo de cada uno de ellos...

Cuando abrió los ojos vio como estaban rodeados por un grupo de adolescentes, se paro tambaleándose un poco aun con lagrimas en los ojos, y vio que sasuke llevaba la ventaja, sonrió levemente y se escabullo lentamente entre el circulo que se encontraba alrededor de los chicos, cuando llego al centro con ambas manos paro dos puñetazos de ambos chicos, los cuales la miraban de forma sorprendida...

- Aoshi, con vos ni a la esquina así que deja de insinuarte y Sasuke quiero hablar con tigo...- dijo ella parando la pelea

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba junto con ella en su auto, se dirigían al centro comercial, ambos tenían un leve sonrojo en sus rostros, sus manos estaban juntas, después de lo que sucedió en el colegio, le pidió a Neji una última promesa, la cual la tenia que cumplir sin ninguna excusa de por medio...

_Bajo ninguna circunstancia te vas a avergonzar de mi_

_En ningún momento..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En sus piernas se encontraba un botiquín de primeros auxilios, mientras estaba en el auto de sasuke y este estaba a un lado de ella, no cruzaban miradas, este estaba sonrojado y por su labio corría un pequeño hilo de sangre, esta miro con algo de... ¿ternura?, y luego dio un largo suspiro, volvió a su rostro de siempre y saco un algodón...

- No debiste haber hecho eso Uchiha...- le recrimino sakura mientras pasaba el algodón por el labio del chico

- Como caballero no iba a dejar que ese idiota abusara de ti Sakura- dijo sasuke

- Si claro como te importa tanto lo que me pase...- dijo sarcásticamente sakura haciendo un poco de presión para parar la hemorragia

- ¡Auch!, cuidado que duele...- dice sasuke algo infantil- y créeme me importa MUCHO

- Primero soy una estupida nerd que solo estorba en el colegio, y ahora paso de eso a importarte mucho, ¬¬ deja de jugar...- dice ella entornando los ojos

La chica pensaba profundamente en lo que le habían dicho sus padres mientras curaba a sasuke, cualquiera dijera que ella estaba loca, primero lo trataba mal, luego se confundía para saber ella misma si le amaba o no, y ahora lo curaba sin rechistar y el ni siquiera se lo pidió, pero todo eso tenia una fuerte razón de ser...

Y un escalofrió le recorrió cuando recordó lo que sus padres le habían dicho en las finales de vacaciones...

_Flash back_

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

xD ¡¡¡soy mala, mala, muy mala!!! ¡¡Jajaja!! OwO hasta el próximo domingo no les diré la GRAN noticia de este fanfic

Inner: ¬¬...

Wil: como se imaginan no puede hablar porque le haría algo MUY cruel

Agradecimientos a:

**Sakura darkness**

**0Oo0 SaKuRa-ChAn 0oO0**

**Roberta-Marizza2802**

**Kurenai-Haruno**

**.Lauriita-chan o Miki-chan.**

**Black Cronos**

**Setsuna17**

**Tanitta **

**Hikaru-hyuuga**

**Mikoto-sama**

**CherryMosh**

**Kamy-chan**

**Mary-Loki**

**Pinguina Uchiha**

**Florciita-chan**

**Silent-movie**

**SaStEr**

**Judith Uchiha**

**Alexavenuz**

**Belencita2390**

Preguntas de este cap:

_¿Qué será lo que los padres de sakura le dijeron?_

_¿En el próximo capitulo Naruto se le declarara a Hinata?_

_¿Dejare de preguntar estupideces?_

_¿Cómo hará Neji para decir de su relación con Tenten sus amigos?_

_¿Me haré de una vez mis mechas azules?_

_¿Quieren que coloque a Sakura en una banda de Rock?_

Y esta última pregunta necesito que la contesten...:

_¿Quieren que le ponga lemon al fanfic?_

Las respuestas a esto y mucho más,¡¡en el próximo capi!! ¡¡Please contéstenme la pregunta!! ¡¡Bye!!

Y no olviden unirse a mi comu los que quieran xD:

H t t p / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / P o r s i e m p r e n a r u t o

Y También tienen para firmar mi metro porfis y graxis:

H t t p / w w w . m e t r o f l o g . c o m / 6 w j

Att: Miss Darkness


	7. CoMpRoMeTiDa

Bien, para recompensar lo mala que soy y que tal vez este domingo no pueda postear les voy a adelantar el capitulo que viene, y voy a cumplir sus deseos de lemon... xD tu che y colocare a Sakura-chan en una banda, y ¿tal vez a sasuke? Mmm... Debo pensarlo... xD

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_- Si claro como te importa tanto lo que me pase...- dijo sarcásticamente sakura haciendo un poco de presión para parar la hemorragia_

_- ¡Auch!, cuidado que duele...- dice sasuke algo infantil- y créeme me importa MUCHO_

_- Primero soy una estupida nerd que solo estorba en el colegio, y ahora paso de eso a importarte mucho, ¬¬ deja de jugar...- dice ella entornando los ojos_

_La chica pensaba profundamente en lo que le habían dicho sus padres mientras curaba a sasuke, cualquiera dijera que ella estaba loca, primero lo trataba mal, luego se confundía para saber ella misma si le amaba o no, y ahora lo curaba sin rechistar y el ni siquiera se lo pidió, pero todo eso tenia una fuerte razón de ser..._

_Y un escalofrió le recorrió cuando recordó lo que sus padres le habían dicho en las finales de vacaciones..._

_Flash back_

_Estaba en un bikini blanco sobre la arena, disfrutando del mar, era uno de los pocos momentos en el que estaba tranquila, y con sus padres...Su cabello se movía al compás del viento, sus ojos se perdían viendo las olas del mar chocar en la orilla, las gaviotas surcaban el cielo, el cual estaba mas azul, todo era hermoso, si tan solo fuera así siempre..._

_- ¡¡Sakura!!- grita su madre- ¡¡Ven, tenemos que hablar!!-_

_- Ya voy...- responde ella algo bajito mientras se levantaba _

_Se encamino hacia donde se encontraba una mujer pelirosa de ojos miel quien le sonreía, no sabía si era de falsedad puesto que le parecía mas una mueca que una sonrisa, pero le estaba sonriendo, y también estaba a su lado un hombre de cabellos castaños de ojos verdes, el cual la miraba seriamente, y hay ella se extraño... su padre, las pocas veces que lo veía siempre le sonreía, algo malo estaba pasando, lo sentía en su corazón..._

_- Sakura, debemos decirte algo... muy importante...- dice su padre con un tono de seriedad que asusto a la pelirosa _

_- ¿P-paso algo malo?- pregunto nerviosa, pero decidida a saber, Sakura_

_- Sakurita... no te voy a dar rodeos...- abrazo a su mujer- Hicimos un trato con la empresa Uchiha, y te vas a casar en cuanto cumplas 19 con su hijo menor... Sasuke Uchiha...-_

_Hay se quedo, paralizada, de sus orbes verdes salían lagrimas, su labio inferior temblaba, su padre cerro los ojos apretándolos con dolor, La madre la miraba seriamente y solo alcanzo a decir..._

_- Es por Tu propio bien sakura...- dijo en un susurro, antes de que la chica saliera coarriendo a ningún lugar planteado_

_The end Flash back _

Ese pensamiento le vino a la mente y se le quedo viendo al Uchiha, ¿El sabia?, comenzaba a atar los cables sueltos, ¿Por qué otra razón Itachi le trataría bien?, no podía sacarse ese pensamiento de su mente, e inconscientemente dejo caer una solitaria lágrima, al estar frente a su futuro esposo, un estupido compromiso por conveniencia comercial...

El Uchiha lo noto, y se quedo mirando su rostro, se había vuelto oscuro, su mirada estaba perdida, y una lágrima recorría lentamente el rostro de la hermosa chica, no sabia de donde había sacado aquel atrevimiento, no sabia en que momento lo había hecho, solo sabia que su mano se dirigió a la lagrima limpiándola suavemente con su pulgar, su piel era tan suave...

Le miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos negros como la noche, y vio algo que definitivamente nadie había visto nunca, ella sabia cual era esa mirada, esa mirada se daba, cuando estas enamorado (a), y se perdió en ella... esa mirada que siempre mostraba frialdad ahora notaba como la miraba con amor, cariño, y deseo...

El tomo la iniciativa y le beso, no un beso como el que le daba a cualquiera de las chicas del instituto que se dejara, era un beso lleno cariño, un beso lleno de amor, un beso lento, un beso que ella correspondió... No sabían que les había impulsado a llegar a ese punto; ¡Por dios ellos se "odiaban"!, pero se acababan de dar de cuenta que estaban en una cruel mentira, que solo intentaban convencerse mutuamente de que no podían estar enamorados mutuamente por "x" razón, las cuales se sobre notaba...era miedo

- S-sasuke-_kun_...- la chica se separo lentamente- ¿tus padres te dijeron de "eso" verdad?

- ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto él apegándola a su cuerpo con un abrazo

- De que tú y yo estamos comprometidos...- le miro al rostro, el chico la miro primero sorprendido, y luego sonrío, volviéndose a apoderar de los labios

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No iban al centro comercial, se dirigían hacia otro _lugar_, en sus rostro estaba la complicidad, se dirigían hacia un lugar en donde pudieran estar _solos, _buscaron la excusa de ir al cine, solo para estar ellos dos, sabia que muchos en el colegio les iban a criticar, y no es que ella no fuera popular, es que el tenia tantas fans que de seguro intentarían matarla, degollarla, ahorcarla, y amenazarle para que terminase con el... pero ella no era chica de dejarse intimidar.

Miro hacia delante y cerró los ojos aspirando el perfume que había en el aire, casi instintivamente llevo sus manos a sus moños, dejando caer su cabello, le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, y estaba lleno de rizos, que se veían sensuales al moverse con el viento...

- ¿Sabes que te vas mas linda con el cabello suelto?- dijo Neji seductoramente

- ¿Enserio? Siempre e odiado mi cabello...- dice ella sonriéndole

Todo había cambiado repentinamente, hace algunas horas se odiaban, no se soportaban, no podían mirarse; ahora había que mirarlos, era sorprendente, en tan solo un instante se habían mostrado el corazón, pero esto era solo el principio, ninguno de ellos sabía como decirles a sus amigos sobre su relación...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había huido de Sasuke, no sabia como no dado de cuenta que se había dejado llevar por un simple beso, estaba corriendo hacia el spa, meditando, **- Tu lo odias Sakura, el te hizo sufrir, no le pongas todo en bandeja de plata, tu lo odias, no es posible que le hayas dejado que te besara...- **

- ¡¡¡Demo se sintió Genial!!!- Dijo la inner con corazones el los ojos

**- ¡¡Tu nunca ayudas en nada!! ¿No entiendes que ahora Sasuke nos va a molestar en el instituto hasta en el fin de todo?- **le respondió Sakura con un rostro de desesperada

- ¿Sakura estas bien?- pregunto una Temari al verla entrar al Spa, esta ya se estaba acomodando las uñas...

- S-si...- dice ella para luego dar un suspiro-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Hinata-chan... te ves hermosa- dijo Naruto notablemente sonrojado

- A-arigatou N-naruto-kun...- dice ella jugando con sus pulgares tiernamente- ¿N-naruto-kun?

- Dime Hinata...-

- ¿C-como v-va t-todo c-con l-la f-fiesta d-de s-sakura-chan?- pregunta tratando de esquivar el tema de lo linda que se veía-

- Bueno, tengo un buen plan...- dijo acercándose al oído de Hinata y susurrarle algo, a lo que Hinata no pudo evitar reírse levemente, muy sonrojada

- E-es b-bueno N-naruto-kun- dice Hinata con un deje de emoción

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Al día siguiente oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las 5:30, ya estaba despierto, meditando todo, pensando en SU sakura, sabía muy bien que lo del centro comercial, fue un momento de debilidad para ella, pero que definitivamente, iba a luchar por convencerle que el no mentía, que le amaba en serio, aunque no lo demostrase con palabras, comenzaba a adorar aquella chica de ojos jade, era demasiado para el estar lejos de ella, e iba a dar su 110 por ciento en conquistarla...

Miraba al techo con una sonrisa socarrona y lujuriosa, la amaba si, pero también la deseaba, y era algo inevitable, ella era hermosa, antes fingía ser una nerd, y aun así era hermosa, completamente irresistible, demasiado bella e inocente, Sakura Haruno era todo un reto... SU reto...

Continuara...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno esta ves no lo deje en intriga xD, pero sigo siendo mala!! Jaja xD

Y mi Inner ya no me molesto por que entonces el profe homosexual de mates la va a adoptar xD

Agradecimientos a:

**Sakura Darkness**

**Saffrie**

**Setsuna17**

**.-'Maria J.'-.**

**Gabriela28 (itto-primo Aoshi-ex novio xD)**

**Kurenai-Haruno**

**Zyka**

**Silent-movie**

**Alexavenuz**

**-Sakura-Star-**

**.Lauriita-chan o miki-chan.**

**Pinguina Uchiha**

**SaStEr**

**-Sakuritah-**

**Florciita-chan**

**Bongio**

**Esme-chan TS-DN**

**Mary-loki**

**Judith Uchiha**

**Roberta-Marizza2802**

**Namine1993**

**Black Cronos**

**Mikoto-sama**

**Kamy-chan**

**PuLgA**

Preguntas de este cap:

_¿Qué será lo que planea Naruto?_

_¿Soy bonita? (xD)_

_¿Cómo abra quedado Temari?_

_¿Sakura esta triste o feliz por su compromiso?_

_¿Cómo tomaran todo las fans de Sasuke?_

_¿Negro o Azul?_

_¿Qué abra sucedido con Tenten y Neji?_

_¿Cómo se meterá Sakura a una banda?_

Las respuestas a esto y mucho más,¡¡en el próximo capi!!¡¡Bye!!

Y no olviden unirse a mi comu los que quieran xD:

H t t p / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / P o r s i e m p r e n a r u t o

Y También tienen para firmar mi metro porfis y graxis:

H t t p / w w w . m e t r o f l o g . c o m / 6 w j

Att: Miss Darkness


	8. La GuItArRa

Bien aquí esta el capitulo prometido, disculpen toda mi tardanza, y aquí me voy a explicar, mi madre estuvo toda la semana pasada planeando la fiesta de 24, limpiando, barriendo, pintando y adornando, no les voy a decir que fue que yo hice todo eso porque les estaría mintiendo, simplemente ayude un poco...

Inner: ¬¬ bastante poco...

Yo: ¬¬U en fin, este capitulo lo escribí en pocos momentos, por que el lunes me acosté en la madrugada, el martes también, el miércoles que cumplí años, el jueves escribí un poco, y el viernes o sea ayer, tuve mi fiesta, así que perdónenme...

Inner: si, perdónenla por ser una despistada ¬¬

Yo: ¬¬U como se abran dado de cuenta el homosexual del profesor ya se consiguió un inner y no tengo con que amenazarla... bueno ignorándola los dejo leer el fic nn

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Al día siguiente oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Eran las 5:30, ya estaba despierto, meditando todo, pensando en SU sakura, sabía muy bien que lo del centro comercial, fue un momento de debilidad para ella, pero que definitivamente, iba a luchar por convencerle que el no mentía, que le amaba en serio, aunque no lo demostrase con palabras, comenzaba a adorar aquella chica de ojos jade, era demasiado para el estar lejos de ella, e iba a dar su 110 por ciento en conquistarla..._

_Miraba al techo con una sonrisa socarrona y lujuriosa, la amaba si, pero también la deseaba, y era algo inevitable, ella era hermosa, antes fingía ser una nerd, y aun así era hermosa, completamente irresistible, demasiado bella e inocente, Sakura Haruno era todo un reto... SU reto... _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO en otro lugar OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentada en el sillón de su living, ya vestida para ir al instituto, aunque faltara todavía una hora y media para entrar, pero simplemente no podía dormir, le era imposible, miles de preguntas se paseaban por su mente, miles de respuesta que ninguna acertaban, miles de cosas que le confundían, su cabeza estaba que explotaba de tantos sentimientos regados por todos sus pensamientos amor, odio, soledad, confusión, alegría, tristeza...

**- maldita sea, ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en el?- **

- eso es algo que solo tu puedes responderte, yo soy tu, tu eres yo, ¬¬ estoy en tus mismas condiciones... solo que yo si opino que Sasuke-sexy-kun si parece querernos...- 

**- Yo no lo creo, tú sabes muy bien cuales son sus jugadas, sabes muy bien que casi todas las chicas del colegio, no creo que intente algo enserio...-**

- intente o no intente algo en serio, tú sabes que de todas a la cual terminaran casados, es algo en lo que nadie puede meter las manos, sasuke-sexy-kun es de nosotras...-

**- no le llames "sasuke-sexy-kun", y que nos casemos con él no significa que sea de nuestra propiedad, en el trato no dice que no tenga amantes...- dijo en un tono triste **

- Sabes, si sigues así de pesimista claro que quien no estaría súper deprimido, te falta confianza, aunque de veras, nada de esto quiere decir que no hagas sufrir un poco a Sasuke-sexy-kun...-

**- ¬¬ Deja de llamarle así! Y tal vez si le haga sufrir... pero mas que solo un poco...- sonrió maléficamente**

Con esa sonrisa se levanto de aquel mueble rosa, dirigiéndose a una habitación, abrió una puerta blanca, dejando ver una habitación blanca, en donde había una batería, un teclado, un bajo y una guitarra, todo eso era obra de otros de los regalos de sus padres, no le gustaba recibir regalos caros, pero no podía devolverlos, le era imposible ya que nunca sabia una dirección exacta, siempre estaban en un viaje de negocios... aunque ella tocara solo un instrumento de aquel regalo; se dirigió directamente hacia la guitarra tomándola y mirándola...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraban desde temprano en el instituto, solo para planear una venganza, estaban rodeadas de una especie de aura maligna, mientras en sus ojos frustración y odio se encontraban juntos, se mezclaban las dos chicas, una rubia clara y una pelirroja, ambas estaban que soltaban golpes, estaban súper enojadas, frente a ellas se encontraba un cuaderno con varias tachaduras...

- ¡Hay carajo! No se nos ocurre nada bueno para humillar a la nerdita...- exclama una Karin golpeando el escritorio

- Calma Karin, que estoy intentando tener una buena idea para deshacernos de esa zorra...- dice la rubia con enojo en su voz

- mmm creo que tengo una idea...- dice con una voz maliciosa- necesitaremos aceite, mantequilla, los restos de la comida de ayer y llevar a la pelo de chicle a la zona de skate...- ríe maliciosamente

- Creo saber lo que planeas...- sonríe de igual manera Ino, mientras anotaba todo en la libreta

Caminaron hacia el comedor del colegio con unas sonrisas de suficiencia y maldad en sus rostros, sus ojos tenían una especie de brillo especial que significaba que planeaban algo, caminaban con un extraño compás, estaban solas pero pareciera que quisieran conquistar a alguien, y de sus labios Salieron al mismo tiempo...

- Nos las vas a pagar nerdita...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iba en su tabla de skate y llevaba su bolso, pero detrás en su espalda, reposaba el forro de lo que parecía una guitarra, en su rostro adornaba una bella y gran sonrisa, su cabello se movía al compás del viento mientras aumentaba la velocidad, sus ojos verdes resplandecían con un brillo realmente especial y lleno de calidez...

- ¿realmente estas feliz esta mañana?- la voz de ese chico que detestaba tanto...

- No te importa Henteroshi...- dice fríamente la chica tomando su tabla e intentando entrar al instituto

- Me importa y MUCHO sakura-chan- dice en un tono seductor acorralándola contra la pared

- ¡¡NI CREAS QUE VA A SER COMO AYER!!- Le grito intentando sacárselo de encima- ¡¡SUELTAME MALDITO BASTARDO!!

- ¡¡Suéltala!!- se escucho la voz de una de sus mejores amigas, Tenten

- Tenten, de esto me encargo yo...- susurro sakura picándole un ojo para luego dar una patada con la rodilla en "esa zona"

- ¡¡SAKURA!!- grita de dolor

- Odio a los tíos pesados...- dice con orgullo sakura después de empujarle y tumbarlo al piso- NO te metas con migo Aoshi, o créeme que te las veras muy mal...

- Doblemente mal...- le amenaza Tenten tomando del brazo a su amiga y entrando al instituto- ¡Tenemos que hablar Sakura-chan!- le dice con una sonrisa Tenten

- ¬¬ si tenemos que hablar de porque demonios no llegaste ayer al centro comercial...- le recrimina Sakura

- n//////n de eso voy a hablarte...- ríe Tenten nerviosamente

- o.ô ¿sucede algo Tenten?...- pregunta Sakura parando de repente mirando a su amiga

- Bueno sucede que... como te lo explico...- la chica jugaba con sus dedos estilo Hinata pero mirando con una sonrisa y un gran sonrojo a Sakura

- ¡¡Hey Bella flor de cerezo!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo unos chicos

- ¬¬ Hmp...- La chica entorno los ojos- hablamos luego Tenten, ahora debemos entrar al aula antes de que estos aberrados sexuales hagan algo que me haga golpearlos...

- Sakura...- sakura la ve- ¿Por qué traes una guitarra?

- n///n después te digo...- dice esta entrando al salón

Y casi enseguida sonó el timbre...

-

- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

-

Todos estaban sentados por cualquier lado, conversaban de cualquier cosa, se lanzaban papeles, en fin, hacían todo lo que un estudiante que sabe que su sensei va a llegar tarde hace, o al menos eso pensaban ellos hasta que de repentino la puerta se abrió casi en seguida

- ¡Buenos días chicos!- saludo kakashi

- o.o...- Todo se quedo en silencio y miraban atentamente a su sensei, y después un alboroto se armo- ¡¡¡AAAH!!! ¡El fin del mundo!-

- ¬¬ no me hace gracia el chiste... bueno voy a ir directo al punto, el ministerio de educación a dado una nueva ley que debe ser cumplida...- los miro atentamente- Como se abran fijado antes, sus asientos vienen en parejas, antes se les daba la libertad de sentarse con quien quieran, pero ahora por ordenes de los superiores, se sentaran y harán TODOS sus trabajos y tareas con un alumno en especifico...-

- ¡Aaaaaaaah!- se quejo toda la clase con el típico sonido despectivo

- Lo se esa ley no nos atrae mucho ni tiene sentido pero...- fue interrumpido

- ¡G-gomenasay no quería llegar tarde!- exclama Temari desde la puerta

Continuara...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

xD malvada muajajajajaja!!!!! Soy mala soy la señorita que ama de la maldad muajajajaja, no sabran lo que viene hasta el próximo domingo muajajaja!! xD

Inner: ¬¬ ¿Por qué no te callas?

Yo: ¬¬ ve a decirle esa fracesita a Chávez

Inner: ¬¬ Hmp

Yo: . de alguna manera encontrare algo para que dejes de joderme!!

Inner: ¬w¬ solo pasa a agradecer y a las preguntas

Agradecimientos a:

**Judith Uchiha**

**Bongio**

**T. Hiko-chan**

**Gabriel28**

**0Oo0 SaKuRa-ChAn 0oO0**

**Kamy-chan**

**.Lauriita-chan o Miki-chan**

**Hatake-Haruno Kozumy**

**Silent-movie**

**Mary-loki**

**Pinguina Uchiha**

**Alexavenuz**

**Setsuna17**

**-Sakuritah-**

**Nanime1993**

**Sakura darkness**

**Saffrie**

**Black cronos**

**Florciita-chan**

**Hikaru-hyuuga**

**Stepha-chan**

Preguntas de este cap:

_¿Por qué llego Temari Tarde?_

_¿Se enteraran del compromiso SasuSaku?_

_¿Volverán a hablarse Itachi y Sakura?_

_¿Cómo hará sufrir la flor de cerezo a Sasuke?_

_¿Qué tendrán planeado Ino y Karin?_

_¿Cuándo será la fiesta de Sakura-chan?_

_¿Tenten le dirá a Sakura de su relación con Neji?_

_¿Dejaran las zorras de molestar?_

_¿Quién se sentara con quien?_

Las respuestas a esto y mucho más,¡¡en el próximo capi!!¡¡Bye!!

Y no olviden unirse a mi comu los que quieran xD:

H t t p / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / P o r s i e m p r e n a r u t o

Y También tienen para firmar mi metro porfis y graxis:

H t t p / w w w . m e t r o f l o g . c o m / 6 w j

Att: Miss Darkness


	9. LaS pArEjAs

Bien aquí esta el cap, lamento la tardanza lo que pasa es que la inspiración se escapo de mis garras, y hacerlo de mala gana escribiendo cualquier cosa no seria bueno el cap y no quiero decepcionarlos u.u

Sin mas preámbulos vamos al fanfic no quiero distraerlos hablándoles y hablándoles hasta enloquecer xD, y por cierto, Happy new Year a todos

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_- ¡Buenos días chicos!- saludo kakashi_

_- o.o...- Todo se quedo en silencio y miraban atentamente a su sensei, y después un alboroto se armo- ¡¡¡AAAH!!! ¡El fin del mundo!- _

_- ¬¬ no me hace gracia el chiste... bueno voy a ir directo al punto, el ministerio de educación a dado una nueva ley que debe ser cumplida...- los miro atentamente- Como se abran fijado antes, sus asientos vienen en parejas, antes se les daba la libertad de sentarse con quien quieran, pero ahora por ordenes de los superiores, se sentaran y harán TODOS sus trabajos y tareas con un alumno en especifico...-_

_- ¡Aaaaaaaah!- se quejo toda la clase con el típico sonido despectivo_

_- Lo se esa ley no nos atrae mucho ni tiene sentido pero...- fue interrumpido_

_- ¡G-gomenasay no quería llegar tarde!- exclama Temari desde la puerta _

Todos voltean a ver a la rubia que se apoyaba de la puerta con la respiración entre cortada, su cabello que antes iba en cuatro coletas ahora iba suelto mostrando su rubia melena que llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de sus hombros con un par de mechones tapando el ojo izquierdo, en su rostro se denotaba un leve maquillaje en tonos acordes para su tono de piel, si bajaban a ver la piel que mostraba el uniforme una suavidad extrema, sus uñas perfectamente limpias con un esmalte blanco con unos adornos en negro...

- Señorita Sabaku no Temari, tiene alguna "buena excusa" lógica para que no la mande a la oficina del director por una amonestación...- dice Kakashi mirándola serio

- Que usted es el mejor profesor que hay y es muy simpático y comprenderá que cuando tu hermano mayor te juega una broma y te deja sin despertador no te despiertas fácilmente...- dice ella riendo nerviosamente

- eam esta bien valla a sentarse pero que no se repita **solo por que me considera simpático sino la amonestación fuera indispensable- **se dice a él mismo kakashi

- ¡Yeah! ¡¡Temari nos quedo genial!!** Si bastante, me siento orgullosa **¿solo orgullosa? ¡¡Mira el rostro de Shikamaru!! ¡¡Nos vamos a convertir en cupido!! **¬¬ no exageres tanto, no quiero ser un bebe en pañales que vuela flechando a la gente para que vivan sus momentos de amor **¿entonces se puede saber que le estas haciendo a Temari? ¬¬ ¡**Ayudo a una amiga! **Si claro, como sea...- Dejaron su "constructiva" discusión por prestarle atención a kakashi que iba a dar las parejas

- Bien volviendo a lo que les iba diciendo, van a tener una pareja para TODAS las materias y para TODOS los trabajos, esta pareja no podar ser cambiada ni se escucharan quejas, es una estupidez pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa, entonces digo las parejas, cuando diga su pareja siéntense junto a ella...- Abre su maletín y saca una hoja en donde se notaban los nombres de los alumnos- Comienzo a asignar, cámbiense de lugar sin alboroto alguno...

- Hai...- exclamaron con notoria desgana y fastidio todos los alumnos

- Uzumaki Naruto colóquese junto con Hyuuga Hinata...- exclama kakashi también con notorio fastidio- Nara Shikamaru colóquese junto con Sabaku no Temari- la nombrada coloco una disimulada sonrisa- Hyuuga Neji colóquese junto con Tenten- a la chica le brillaron los ojos y el Hyuuga sonrió arrogante- Sabaku no Gaara colóquese con Karin...- el chico bufo y frunció el ceño- Inuzuka Kiba colóquese junto con Yamanaka Ino- la chica apretó los dientes y al chico le dio un tic en el ojo- Sabaku no Kankuro y Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee y Sai

**-Toda la clase me mira a mi, y ya sé yo por que, solo quedamos dos alumnos sin pareja, dios por que a mi, en el salón hay miles de chicas que amarían y desearían estar con él, no kami no me hagas esto, estoy intentando hacerle sufrir y tu haces que me sienten junto con sasuke...- **se decía mentalmente la pelirosa

- Y Uchiha Sasuke colóquese junto con Haruno Sakura...- termino de decir kakashi con un rostro de fastidio, ese día se había parado de malas según los alumnos

- ¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡¡¡Si!!!! ¡¡¡Nos ganamos la lotería!!!- Grita emocionada la Inner haciendo porras de victoria

**- ¡¡¡maldita sea cállate!!! ¿Esto arruina todos los planes de tortura, como demonios vamos a hacer ahora?- **especta llorando internamente Sakura

- no lo se, eres una genio algo se te ocurrirá, ¡por ahora disfrutemos que nos sentaremos con sasuke-papito-sexy-kun!-

**- ¬¬ no ayudas en nada... ¡tsk! Que deje de mirarme así...- **

- Sakura...- dice en vos fría y sonriendo arrogante- no se va a quedar así lo de ayer...- especto antes de sentarse a su lado, haciendo que a la pelirosa un escalofrió le recorriera la columna

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos horas y media después

La pelirosa corría delante de los salones, en sus ojos había un deje de enojo y al mismo tiempo se veía que mataría a alguien, miraba todas las paredes, TODAS tenían algo que le disgustaba, todas las paredes y todos los casilleros, tenían una foto de ella del año pasado tumbada en el suelo llorando y viéndose un poco de su ropa interior rosa por que la habían empujado y a su alrededor un montón de libros regados, estaba lo que se llama cabreada y con muy mala onda...

- ¡¡PAR DE ZORRAS!!- Grita al llegar al campo de skater donde una multitud la esperaba

- ¿Que pasa nerdita? ¿Creíste que te íbamos a creer lo del skater tan fácil?...- dice Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Vas a tener que volver a hacerlo y que nosotras estemos cerca para creerte...- dice Karin

- ¡¡No tengo porque demostrarles nada a ustedes par de zorras!!- grita enojada- les exijo que quiten esa estupida foto de las paredes del instituto

- No lo hagas por nosotras nerda, hazlo por todos estos, vinieron a ver que lo de ayer no haya sido planeado por ti...- dice Ino- ¿oh es que tienes miedo por que nos mentiste?

- ¡Dame eso!- le quita un skater y el equipo de las manos a un chico de un grado menor el cual se sonrojo casi enseguida al ver los ojos de la kunoichi

Las miradas de Karin y Ino dieron un brillo especial, mientras una sonrisa malévola y de satisfacción, su plan estaba saliendo al pie de la letra, cuan ella saliera de hay por las escaleras se iba a resbalar y sobre ella caerían los frijoles de los cubos de la puerta, luego le tomarían una foto para el anuario y cargaría a llorar, no era malévolamente malo pero tampoco querían matarla _solo humillarla _

Sakura solo las miraba mientras se dirigía a la cancha de obstáculos, veía en el rostro de las muchachas (si es que se les puede llamar así) un deje de que planeaban algo, tras esto venia alguna cosa estupida, pero ella no iba a permitir que la llamaran cobarde...

Hizo las acrobacias sin ninguna molestia igual que el día anterior, hasta podría decirse que las había hecho aun mejor que las veces pasadas, sus movimientos coordinados eran agraciados por su delicada figura y el sol mañanero alumbrando su esbelta figura, se veía realmente hermosa

**- Es tan hermosa... y molesta...- **se dijo internamente El Uchiha que la miraba desde lejos, el también practicaba el skate pero era mucho mas relajante verla que practicarlo él

- Alégrate, ¡ya dimos el primer paso!, ¡¡ya admitiste sobre tu tonto orgullo que estamos enamorados de la bella flor fe cerezo!!-

**- Justo cuando pensé que seria un linda mañana ¬¬- **escucha un estruendo evitando una futura pelea consigo mismo- ¿Que demo..?- y lo que vio le dejo sorprendido

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Escena dedicada a todos los que me han seguido en el fic que les guste el NejiTen)

Se encontraba recostada en el pasto del jardín del instituto más lejano, se supone que no muchas personas iban a ese lugar, era un lugar solitario y lleno de violetas, un perfume especial se refrescaba en ese ambiente, una sonrisa se enmarcaba en su rostro y sus ojos estaban cerrados, se había desatado las coletas y su cabello se esparcía por el pasto...

- Hola bonita...- Le llamo aquella voz de hombre, fría y un poco arrogante, pero llena de amor al mismo tiempo

- Hola Hyuuga...- le dijo bromeando

- No me gusta que me llames así- dijo haciéndose el ofendido- voy a tener que castigarte...-

En instante el chico se lanzo sobre la chica, estaba haciéndole cosquillas mientras ella reía sin parar, los dos se sentían muy bien estando juntos, en ese momento no existía nadie en el instituto que los separara, estaban solo ellos y nadie mas, pero no contaban con algo...

- Esta foto será genial para el periódico...- dijo la voz de una chica, la cual sostenía en sus manos una cámara digital con la foto de Neji y Tenten- espero que no les moleste que su relación salga a flote...

Continuara...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Agradecimientos a:

**Bongio**

**La-saku**

**Saffrie**

**Princesa-Dark-angel**

**Florciita-chan**

**Alexavenuz**

**Silent-movie**

**Setsuna17**

**Judith Uchiha**

**Pinguina Uchiha**

**NaNi89**

**Kurenai-Haruno**

**Rushia95**

**Mary-Loki**

**T.Hiko-chan**

**Gabriela28**

**Kamy-chan**

**-sakuritah-**

**Stepha-chan**

**Yhoe Uchiha**

**Natsumy black**

**Sakura Darkness**

**Nanime1993**

**Mikoto-sama **

**Black Cronos**

Preguntas de este cap:

_¿Qué habrá sido el estruendo que se escucho?_

_¿Tenten le dirá a Sakura de su relación?_

_¿Dejara Neji de ser tan tierno y arrogante al mismo tiempo?_

_¿Quién será la que tomo la foto?_

_¿Se publicara la noticia en el periódico escolar?_

_¿Les gusta el fic?_

_¿Shikamaru se dará cuenta de que temari le gusta?_

_¿Qué pasare ahora con las parejas?_

Las respuestas a esto y mucho más,¡¡en el próximo capi!!¡¡Bye!!

Y no olviden unirse a mi comu los que quieran xD:

H t t p / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / P o r s i e m p r e n a r u t o

Y También tienen para firmar mi metro porfis y graxis:

H t t p / w w w . m e t r o f l o g . c o m / 6 w j

Att: Miss Darkness


	10. EnFeRmErIa

Hola!! Espero que estén todos muy bien, este cap si lo hice con mucha emoción y espero que sea de su agrado : D, para el siguiente cap les tengo una sorpresita, a ver si adivinan que es... ¬W¬

Entonces no voy a entrar en parloteos y les dejo el fic

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_Se encontraba recostada en el pasto del jardín del instituto más lejano, se supone que no muchas personas iban a ese lugar, era un lugar solitario y lleno de violetas, un perfume especial se refrescaba en ese ambiente, una sonrisa se enmarcaba en su rostro y sus ojos estaban cerrados, se había desatado las coletas y su cabello se esparcía por el pasto..._

_- Hola bonita...- Le llamo aquella voz de hombre, fría y un poco arrogante, pero llena de amor al mismo tiempo _

_- Hola Hyuuga...- le dijo bromeando_

_- No me gusta que me llames así- dijo haciéndose el ofendido- voy a tener que castigarte...-_

_En instante el chico se lanzo sobre la chica, estaba haciéndole cosquillas mientras ella reía sin parar, los dos se sentían muy bien estando juntos, en ese momento no existía nadie en el instituto que los separara, estaban solo ellos y nadie mas, pero no contaban con algo..._

_- Esta foto será genial para el periódico...- dijo la voz de una chica, la cual sostenía en sus manos una cámara digital con la foto de Neji y Tenten- espero que no les moleste que su relación salga a flote..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos miraban la escena con una seriedad terrible, las risas de burla de Ino y Karin retumbaban por todo el lugar, sin haber visto la gravedad de lo que había sucedido con esa broma, el pelinegro aparto a algunas personas que impedían que mirara lo que había sucedido, cuando logro llegar a su objetivo se helo completamente...

Sakura se encontraba inconsciente en el piso llena de frijoles, pero aparte de todo, pudo notar como un pequeño charquito de sangre se iba formando, se acerco a la pelirosa y la tomo entre sus brazos...

- Díganme quines fueron los responsables de esto...- Pregunto mas como orden que como pregunta con una voz completamente fría y amenazadora, podían hasta notar ciertos reflejos rojos en su mirada

Todos señalaron a las dos chicas que miraban con satisfacción la escena sin percatarse de la sangre que había quedado en el lugar donde anteriormente la pelirosa estaba tirada...

- Eso es para que no nos vuelvas a retar NERDA...- decía con burla, para luego mirar que Sakura estaba en los brazos de Sasuke inconsciente

- Karin, creo que nos hemos pasado...- dice Ino mirando una gota de sangre que callo al piso

- Ustedes dos...- dice Sasuke quedando en frente de ambas- ¡¿COMO SE LES OCURRE HACER TAL BARBARIDAD?! NO SON MAS QUE UN PAR DE ZORRAS LOCAS, Y NI CREAN QUE SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ ¡¡¡NO ME INTERESA QUE SEAN MUJERES PERO LAS VAN A PAGAR!!!- Les grita Sasuke para luego salir de hay casi corriendo hacia la enfermería

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En su mente paseaban mil cosas en un solo instante, preocupación, enojo, ira, amor, tristeza, no sabía con exactitud que era lo que iba a hacer, pero cuando estuviera seguro que **SU **Sakura estuviera bien, iba a vengarse de esas arpías de la peor manera que se le ocurriera, le iban a pagar haber toado a SU mujer...

Mientras corría por los pasillos fue interceptado por Naruto y Hinata, los cuales lo pararon mirándolo acusadoramente, Naruto se paro en frente de él mostrando una facción de enojo...

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan teme?- Pregunto con una rara seriedad y rencor en la voz el rubio de ojos cielo

- Yo no le hice nada, Ino y Karin le han jugado una mala broma y quedo inconsciente, déjame irme YA- Le dijo Sasuke intentando seguir hacia la enfermería

- D-danos a Sa-sakura-chan, n-nosotros la l-llevaremos...- dijo Hinata decidida pero sin perder su tartamudeo natural (N/t: Estoy comenzando a pensar que algún familiar le dio esa herencia...)

- No se las voy a dejar, tengo que ir rápido a la enfermería para dejarla, no puedo dejar que nada malo le pase...- dijo fríamente

- ¡¿Que demonios quieres decir con que no puedes?!- pregunta nervioso Naruto

- No puedo dejar que nada le pase a mi prometida futura esposa...- dice sasuke con un tono de arrogancia para luego salir corriendo hacia la enfermería

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- tac

- tac

- tac

Un taconeo se escuchaba por los solitarios pasillos del instituto, todos se encontraban en el patio, y ella iba a 'trabajar', su cabello liso castaño oscuro se movía al compás de sus pisadas, su mirada color avellana llena de satisfacción y una sonrisa blanca llena de arrogancia, su piel clara contaba con muchas pecas y su cuerpo era bastante lindo por no pasar a lo exagerado... y en sus manos se encontraba una cámara digital...

Acababa de escuchar la discusión entre el Uchiha y el Uzumaki, mucha información, ese día le habían llegado muchas informaciones bastante buenas para el periódico... ella era la editora anónima del instituto...

- Al parecer mi pequeño periódico escolar va a incrementar mucho la compra...-ríe perversamente- la información que tengo es tan genial que nadie se va a resistir...

Diciendo cruzo en un pasillo totalmente oscuro, en donde las paredes iban pintadas en un azul marino, camino un poco mas y giro a la derecha donde se encontraba una puerta de color negro, al estar dentro de la habitación se diviso una maquina fotocopiadora y una PC al lado de color negro...

Rápidamente prendió la PC que en su monitor mostró: bienvenido usuario Kiraira kasagawua

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraba caminando junto con Neji hacia la enfermería, sus ojos denotaban preocupación y culpabilidad y amenazaban con entrar en un profundo llanto y su cabello ya estaba recogido en sus dos coletas...

- Sakura-chan...- suspira la chica mientras miraba la puerta de la enfermería- fue mi culpa...

- Tenten no fue tu culpa, según lo que escuche ella... se ah dejado llevar por las provocaciones de Karin e Ino, pero en lo que si te voy a ayudar, es a darle una lección a ese par de regaladas...- dice Neji mirándola tiernamente

- Neji... te amo...- dijo la castaña para luego regalarle una sonrisa y abrir la puerta de la enfermería

En la enfermería sorprendentemente estaba el resto de los "sexy-boys", Gaara simplemente acompañando al Uchiha, también estaba Naruto con un rostro de rencor y ganas de vengarse consolando a una Hinata que no podía evitar soltar lagrimas. La castaña casi enseguida corrió hasta Hinata, también soltando algunas lágrimas...

- ¿Q-que saben de Sakura?- pregunto la castaña, recibiendo una mirada llena de amargura de parte del rubio

- No nos han dicho nada, pero ya han entrado 3 enfermeras a la sala donde esta Sakura-chan...- dijo este, para luego cambiar su rostro y recriminarla con la mirada- ò.ó pero cambiando el tema, ¿Por qué entraste con el cerebro de alpiste? (N/t: xD Neji)

- eam...es que yo...- Tenten intentaba excusarse pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Neji la jalo de un brazo y la coloco delante de todos

- Eam bueno chicos que les parece que ando con la machorra- Tenten le da un súper sape- auch lo siento, les presento a mi novia (N/T: xD espero que no le moleste a Roberta-Marizza2802 que lo halla puesto es que me pareció demasiado gracioso xD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba sentada en su pupitre, no había salido del salón de clases, sonreía como una tonta enamorada y jugaba con un mechón de su ahora suelto cabello rubio, en su cuaderno se mantenían dibujados muchos corazones y dentro de ellos "S y T", sin especificar el nombre de la S, dio un largo suspiro y guardo el cuaderno para luego sentir una mano sobre su hombro...

- Sabes, quedarte sola no es bueno...es problemático...- se escucho la voz de un hombre haciendo que la chica se sonrojara a mas no poder

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Escribía con gran afán en la computadora negra, la chica castaña tenia un brillo especial en su mirada, no era que ella era una chismosa, solo era su trabajo, ella no tenia la culpa de que la información que tenia fuera tan condenadamente buena, _ella no tenia la culpa de que su padre le obligara a ser la maldita editora del periódico y no la cantante que ella quería ser..._

Su padre le había pagado las clases de canto y de guitarra, pero ella tenía que ser una maldita kasagawua, estaba enamorada de un bello pelirrojo de ojos verdes (N/t: si, Gaara xD), quería hacer su vida, quería triunfar a su manera, pero ella tenia que ser la estupida hija del estupido y endemoniadamente rico dueño de una cadena de hoteles...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahora si estaba verdaderamente enojado, tenia ganas de hacer papilla a las zorras que dañaron a su prima, pero también decepcionado de lo que se acababa de enterar, sus tíos la habían comprometido con el Uchiha y el a pesar de estar en el mismo nivel que ella no estaba en la misma sección, no podía protegerla... así que le iba a dejar bien en claro a ese Uchiha que no debía propasarse con su prima...

Continuara...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Ya!... Dios soy super mala TwT no puedo creer que haya dejado a las zorras lastimar a Sakura-chan, pero era completamente necesario, pero a cambio de todo esto en el próximo capitulo les dejare un pequeño regalito... una sorpresita...

Agradecimientos a:

**Sakura darkness**

**Setsuna17**

**Nanime1993**

**SasteR**

**Morino**

**-Sakuritah-**

**zyafany-company**

**mary-loki**

**.Lauriita-chan o miki-chan.**

**Judith Uchiha**

**T. Hiko-chan**

**Nani89**

**G3MiNIaNa**

**Black Cronos**

**Ghotic-sweet angel**

**Anii-chan15 **

**Silent-movie**

**Esme-chan TS-DN**

**Alexavenuz**

**Bongio**

**Natsumy black**

**Roberta-Marizza2802**

**Kamy-chan**

**Pinguina Uchiha**

**Gabriela28**

**Naomi-tendo**

**Stepha-chan**

**Natsumi Uchiha**

Preguntas de este cap:

_¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a Sakura?_

_¿Qué le dirá Shikamaru a Temari?_

_¿Quién será Kiraira Kasagawua?_

_¿Sakura tocara la guitarra como quería hacerlo?_

_¿Cual será la sorpresa que les tengo?_

_¿La próxima clase con quien será?_

_¿Kakashi-sexy digo sensei alguna vez dará clases?_

_¿Cómo se vengaran de las zorras? _

Las respuestas a esto y mucho más,¡¡en el próximo capi!!¡¡Bye!!

Y no olviden unirse a mi comu los que quieran xD:

H t t p / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / P o r s i e m p r e n a r u t o

Y También tienen para firmar mi metro porfis y graxis:

H t t p / w w w . m e t r o f l o g . c o m / 6 w j

Att: Miss Darkness


	11. Sal con migo Temari

Hola!! Espero que estén todos muy bien, este cap si lo hice con mucha emoción y espero que sea de su agrado : D, para el siguiente cap les tengo una sorpresita, a ver si adivinan que es... ¬W¬

Entonces no voy a entrar en parloteos y les dejo el fic

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_Ahora si estaba verdaderamente enojado, tenia ganas de hacer papilla a las zorras que dañaron a su prima, pero también decepcionado de lo que se acababa de enterar, sus tíos la habían comprometido con el Uchiha y el a pesar de estar en el mismo nivel que ella no estaba en la misma sección, no podía protegerla... así que le iba a dejar bien en claro a ese Uchiha que no debía propasarse con su prima... _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba un ambiente realmente tenso en la sala de espera de la enfermería, la mismísima directora Tsunade se encontraba adentro de la habitación viendo lo sucedido. Sasuke estaba ya que destrozaba sus puños de tanto apretarlos en un intento casi fallido de calmarse...

¡Y es que era casi imposible!, su futura esposa y mujer ya había asumido que amaba estaba en la enfermería con un golpe en la cabeza que no sabia si era leve o podía ser grave... pero eso si, si a las zorras les gustaban las bromas pesadas... él les iba a jugar una muy pesada...

- Uchiha...- llamo una voz de mujer ya entrada en edad, era una rubia de ojos miel que lo miraba con seriedad- me han informado que tu eres el prometido de Sakura...

- Es cierto... ¿Le paso algo grave?- pregunto con preocupación en los ojos

- No, solo es un golpe leve, pero pudo llegar a ser muy grave, por precauciones he llamado a los señores Haruno, _y me han dicho que te dijera que te la lleves contigo...- _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraba recostada en una camilla con una venda en la cabeza, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración calmada daba entender una extraña tranquilidad en su cuerpo, su piel blanquecina que en estos momentos estaba un poco pálida, su camisa que estaba llena de una que otra pequeñas gotas de sangre y su espectador mirándola embelesado con la belleza de su prometida...

Tan angelical, tan infantil, tan rebeldemente dulce, tan preciosa, tan inocente, tan inteligente, tan ingenua, tan molesta, tan vengativa... Simplemente era Tan Sakura...

Aparto del dulce rostro de la pelirosa un mechón rebelde que se pegaba a su frente, acaricio delineando el contorno de aquellos labios que tanto deseaba tomar y que él fuera correspondido...

- Sasuke-kun...- murmuro entre su sueño la pelirosa

Miro a su rostro con ternura bastante disimulada en su mirada, definitivamente eso tenia que haber sido apropósito, esa chica sabía como volverlo loco hasta dormida... era hasta cómico verlo desde ese punto, nadie se imaginaria ver así a Sasuke Uchiha...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Resonaban las uñas golpear insistentemente contra el escritorio de la directora, con su otra mano sostenía su cabeza mirando inquisitivamente a las dos chicas sentadas delante de ella, su mirada estaba llena de un enojo que intentaba controlar diciéndose _"solo son un par de mocosas"_ . Examino detenidamente de arriba abajo al par de chicas las cuales miraban a Tsunade con algo de miedo en sus rostros...

- Saben muy bien la razón por la cual las he llamado a mi oficina...- les dijo en un tono calmado la rubia

- Hai...- dijeron bajito

- Saben muy bien que no voy a perdonarle lo que hicieron ni tomare en cuenta estupidas excusas que me pongan, pudieron haber matado a Sakura- Miro el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de la ojos azules, pero a la otra parecía ni inmutarle- No puedo expulsarlas del instituto, pero van a ser cambiadas, Karina te cambiare de sección, Ino te quedaras en la sección y ambas van a hacer las limpiezas de TODO el instituto por tres meses...- dijo con bastante seriedad- Ahora quédense aquí, voy a llamar a una de las alumnas de la otra sección para que cambie contigo Karina...

- ¿¡QUE?! ¡D-demo Tsunade-sama! No puede hacer eso...- Trataba de convencerle Karin

- SI puedo hacerlo y no hay nada que ninguna de las dos pueda hacer, no quiero berrinches solo quédense CALLADAS mientras mando a buscar a la alumna que cambiara de sección contigo...-

La directora salio dando un leve portazo, cuando llego al otro lado miro a su secretaria, Shizune, dio un largo suspiro y le dijo con una voz que daba a conocer lo enojada que estaba...

- Shizune, llama a la señorita Kasagawua a mi oficina AHORA...- Su tono era serio lo cual sorprendió un poco a la pelinegra

- Hai T-tsunade-sama...- Dijo bajito pero audible Shizune para luego por un micrófono anunciar el nombre de la alumna

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaba con la mirada llena apagada pero al mismo tiempo de un sentimiento indescriptible, iba perdida en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa llena de melancolía en su rostro, los alumnos ni se molestaban en mirarla, y varias veces hombros chocaban con los de ella sin que nadie parara a decir un simple "lo siento" o también seria aceptable un "¡fíjate por donde vas!" pero ella era prácticamente invisible...

_Alumna Kasagawua, diríjase enseguida a dirección e-es un asunto urgente..._

- ¿Hmm?- Fue lo que reacciono ella viendo a una de las cornetas que hacían que el timbre de voz de la secretaria se proyectara por todo el instituto, a lo que sin dudar a paso lento se dirigió hacia la dirección...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miraba a la rubia con bastante rencor, mientras acomodaba sus gafas, no se iba a dar por vencida así como así _para ella mejor si la pelo chicle moría _demo Ino... maldita sea, se estaba volviendo un estorbo en su camino esa rubia, además que ya debía sacarla de su camino, sasuke era SUYO, de ella nada más y no lo iba a compartir por muy amigas que fueran...

- Esto es tú culpa...- Dijo con odio Karin- ¡TU ERES LA QUE SE TIENE QUE IR DE LA SECCIÓN YO NO!

- ¿Sabes? Estoy considerando algo desde hace tiempo Karin, y hoy lo eh comprobado, estas loca y obsesionada por Sasuke, eres capaz de matar a Haruno solo porque ella le gusta a Sasuke...- dice Ino con voz seria pero deprimida

- ¡¡MI Sasuke-kun no gusta de semejante nerdita fea!!- Grita Karin con enojo

- Ya es hora de madurar Karin no somos unas crías y eh visto muy bien las reacciones de Sasuke-kun, voy a intentar olvidarlo y voy a pedirle disculpas a Sakura por casi matarla, dije que echaras un poco de mantequilla y aceite, ¡¡NO QUE LO INUNDARAS PARA MATARLA!!- Lo ultimo Ino lo grito- No puedo creer como gaste mi tiempo contigo... zorra...

- Mira Ino no me retes, que créeme que puedo hundirte en cuestión de segundos- La amenazo Karin

- Ya me da igual, si algo aprendí de esto, es que no voy a poder sentirme peor de cómo hicimos sentir a Sakura, la admiro, yo no hubiera soportado tanto y mucho menos tu pudieras haberlo soportado, hasta aquí llego la supuesta amistad...- Ino se sentó mirando hacia la ventana con algunas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos- _Sasuke-kun, Sakura... no saben lo arrepentida que estoy..._

Karin iba a insultarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero fueron interrumpidas por la puerta abrirse, una chica de cabellos castaño entro, era una alumna se notaba porque llevaba el uniforme, pero nunca la habían visto...

- ¿Y tú quien eres niña pálida?...- Pregunto de mal humor la pelirroja

- Nadie que te importe zorra mayor...- dijo la chica levantando el rostro, no es que fuera pálida o algo así, pero es que esa chica no tenia un aspecto de enferma, solo miro atentamente a Karin y expreso- Hmp...

- ¿Tu eres la que reemplazara a Karin?- pregunta Ino

- ¿Hmn? De que estas hablando... ¿?- ella hizo un gesto haciendo que Ino captara rápidamente

- Ino, Yamanaka Ino, pero dime solo Ino, y tu eres... ¿?- pregunto Ino después de presentarse de una manera educada y amigable...

- Hmp... Kasagawua Kiraira, pero prefiero que me digan Kira en todo caso...- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas cruzando las piernas y mirando hacia la puerta de la oficina

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos miradas se confrontaban una a la otra verde vs. Gris, Itto vs. Aoshi, el Haruno había golpeado en el rostro a Aoshi quien lo miraba mortiferamente pero sin hacer ningún movimiento...

- Aléjate de mi prima- exclama con frialdad el chico

- ¿Por que debería?- dijo Aoshi- desde un principio se sabe que ella esta loquita por mi

- Eres un imbecil farsante! No puedo creer como _fuiste _mi mejor amigo, ahora te voy a decir algo Aoshi, no importa cuanto luches Sakura no va a estar contigo, _su destino esta con otro hombre...- _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo miraba a los ojos atentamente buscando alguna señal en ellos, el estaba parado frente a ella mientras ella se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, sus manos temblaron sin que ella se diese cuenta comenzando a ponerse bastante nerviosa...

- Temari...- dijo el en un tono bastante bajito- esto es problemático... ¿Quieres eam q-quieres salir c-con m-migo mañana?- pregunta con una mano detrás de su cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado el Nara

La chica lo seguía mirando directamente a los ojos sin dar alguna señal de vida (xD tenia ganas de decir eso) su boca temblaba un poco pero logro dar una pequeña sonrisa después de decir con algo de dificultad un...

- M-me e-encantaría, Shikamaru-kun...-

(XD el juego de quien se parece más a Hinata!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno amigos hasta aquí lo dejo, TwT no pude colocar la sorpresa simplemente no me salio, no pude alargar mas el capi por que soy demasiado mala xD

Entonces se las dejo para un próximo capitulo de esta historia que les dedico con tanto cariño!!

Hoy no les dejo preguntas por que nu me da tiempo xD pero si les dejo lso agradecimientos a todos!!

Agradecimientos a:

**Nanime1993**

**.-'Maria J.'-.**

**Black cronos**

**Yhoe uchiha**

**Ghotic sweet angel **

**Sakura darkness**

**Mikoto-sama**

**Silent-movie**

**G3MiNIaNa**

**Kamy-chan**

**Bongio**

**Saffrie**

**Aniichan15**

**-Sakuritah-**

**Roberta-Marizza2802**

**Mary-loki**

**t. hiko-chan**

**pinguina Uchiha**

**.lauriita-chan.**

**Setsuna17**

**Hikaru-hyuuga**

**Natsumy black**

**Esme-chan TS-DN**

**NaNi89**

**Naomi-Tendo**

**Ame-kawaii**

**Nena-uchiha22**

**Rika-sora**

**Zyafany-company**

**Judith Uchiha**

**Tami.jvp**

**Gabriela28**

**Stellar hime**

**Stepha-chan**

**Naoki-san1**

**Gabriela alejandra velasque**

**SasteR**

Att: ---( v´ )-- Miss Darkness --( v´ )--- 


	12. aviso

No, esto no es un cap nuevo lo siento...

Hola amigos, bueno les voy a dejar un pequeño anuncio, estoy por terminar el cap!! Demo... no lo publicare, pues además de que me retaron a publicar esto, pues mi querida mejor amiga Blanca aún no ah continuado giro al destino, si esta publicado aquí, hasta que ella no continué Giro al destino, no publicare Skateboard, cualquier reclamo y todo eso, hacia Blanca... además ella fue la que me reto!! Y si me van a matar... háganlo rápido para que no duela xD

Bien, ¡¡CONTINUA GIRO AL DESTINO BLANCA!!

Att: Miss Darkness


	13. Discusion

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_Lo miraba a los ojos atentamente buscando alguna señal en ellos, el estaba parado frente a ella mientras ella se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, sus manos temblaron sin que ella se diese cuenta comenzando a ponerse bastante nerviosa..._

_- Temari...- dijo el en un tono bastante bajito- esto es problemático... ¿Quieres eam q-quieres salir c-con m-migo mañana?- pregunta con una mano detrás de su cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado el Nara_

_La chica lo seguía mirando directamente a los ojos sin dar alguna señal de vida (xD tenia ganas de decir eso) su boca temblaba un poco pero logro dar una pequeña sonrisa después de decir con algo de dificultad un..._

_- M-me e-encantaría, Shikamaru-kun...- _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se miraban el uno al otro examinándose, sus expresiones eran de seriedad y al mismo tiempo de infantilidad, una especie de rayos de rivalidad conectaba aquellos pares de ojos, era un negro vs. Azul, el ambiente estaba tenso y alrededor Hinata, Tenten, Neji y Gaara miraban la escena con una gran gota en la cabeza y retrocediendo disimuladamente

- Tú simplemente NO puedes ni te voy a dejar llevarte a Sakura-chan, por muy comprometida que este contigo- dice Naruto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

- Por si no lo notaste fueron ordenes de sus padres y no va a estar mejor con otra persona que no sea yo, se va conmigo Y PUNTO- le contesta el subiendo un poco el tono de su voz pero sin dejar la seriedad que lo caracterizaba

- OLVIDALO teme, se va a ir con alguno de nosotros, en los que SI confía y esta segura que no son capaces de hacerle cosas raras ò.ó-

- Y tu ni sueñes DOBE, se va conmigo, son ordenes de sus padres, es mi prometida, tiene que acostumbrarse a mi presencia y nadie a dicho que yo valla a hacerle algo raro ò.ó-

- Teme-

- Dobe-

- Teme-

- DOBE-

- TEME-

- DOBE-

- TEME-

- ¡¡CALLENSE!!- se escucho el grito proveniente de la camilla, para ser mas específicos, una pelirosa que se sostenía la cabeza con una mueca de dolor y mirando todo con enojo

- ¡S-sakura-chan!- exclamo Hinata abrazándola

- ¡Sakura-chan nos tenias preocupados!- Dice Tenten abrazándola al igual manera junto con Hinata

- ¡¡Sakura-chan te extrañe dormiste por una semana!!- Grita Naruto

- o.o ¡¿QUE?!- Grita exaltada Sakura

- ¡Imbecil cabeza hueca!- Le grita el Uchiha al rubio golpeándolo en la cabeza

- ¡Oye Teme sin sentimientos no me golpees! T.T- Le reclama Naruto con cascadas en los ojos

- ¿Desde cuando ese par son tan **comunicativos **entre ellos?- Pregunta Tenten con una ceja levantada

- A mi no me preguntes... yo ni siquiera se que hace Sasuke aquí...- Dice en un susurro, para después sentir algo duro en su pierna

Sus ojos bajaron con miedo a la parte de la sabana en la cual estaba aquella cosa dura que le daba una mala espina, su mirada tenia una chispa especial que no daba buena vibra mientras sus manos temblando bajaban poco a poco la sabana cada vez mas, su mirada se paralizo al ver lo que mas temía... su pierna era cubierta por un yeso...

- D-díganme que esto es un sueño... no, ¡¡esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!!- Grita llorando la pelirosa, deteniendo la pelea entre el rubio y el pelinegro

- Sakura-chan...- susurro Naruto

-...- El pelinegro veía a la pelirosa llorando, le dolía, y por primera vez no le importo demostrar sentimientos, sin dudar un solo segundo se acerco hacía la chica y la abrazo, a lo que ella solo hundió su rostro en su pecho-

A su alrededor todos estaban sorprendidos, un "sexy boy" estaba abrazando a Sakura... no, era mas sorprendente aún Sasuke-cubito-de-hielo-sexy-boy-lon-jevo estaba abrazando a Sakura. Ante los ojos confundidos de un rubio de ojos azules, que estaba teniendo una batalla contra si mismo...

- **No puede ser... esto es imposible, después de tanto daño y sufrimiento ¿va a ser así como así?, Los padres de Sakura-chan le pusieron en bandejita de plata el corazón de Sakura a el teme, pero ese abrazo... después de tantos rechazos, la abraza con tanto... ¿amor?- **Naruto miraba atentamente al Uchiha, y sabía muy bien que el no era de dar muestras de cariño en publico...

- Uchiha... quiero hablar contigo en privado- Dice el rubio después de ver que Sakura correspondía el abrazo

- ...- La chica de cabellos rosados que antes tenia la mirada llena de lágrimas miro al rubio analizándolo

- Hmp...- El Uchiha salio de la habitación con Naruto detrás, realmente le había sorprendido la seriedad con la que el rubio había hablado, pero no por nada era "el cubito de hielo numero uno", supo disimular su sorpresa muy bien

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las miradas que se dirigían ambos eran de completa seriedad, era completamente normal en el Uchiha... pero en el Uzumaki aquel tipo de miradas era completamente extraña y anormal, el silencio era bastante tenso y los dos chicos se miraban matadoramente...

- Uchiha- Exclamo por fin Naruto- Quiero que sepas algo, Sakura-chan, es una persona bastante sensible... Y no quiero que juegues con ella...-

-...- El Uchiha no decía nada, solo seguía mirando al Uzumaki

- Sino la amas, te pido que no le hagas daño simplemente porque están comprometidos, mamamos a Sakura-chan, porque ella siempre nos apoyo en todo y si tu le haces daño... No vivirás para contarlo...- Naruto iba a seguir pero Sasuke lo interrumpió

- Uzumaki, quiero que sepas algo, no me interesa lo que me vayan o no me vayan a hacer, **nunca le haría daño ****otra vez **** a Sakura**- Su voz fría y seria seguían mirando a Sakura-

- Entonces- Naruto sonrío zorrunamente- ¿La amas?

- Hmp...- El chico se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado

- Tomare eso como un si- El chico se puso serio nuevamente- entonces voy a pedirte una última cosa que es de vida o muerte

- Hmp- El chico suspiro

- Ayúdanos con su fiesta de cumpleaños- 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mierda, sus padres se la iban a pagar, ella no tenía nada que hacer en esa mansión y mucho menos recostada en la cama de Sasuke... Iba a matarlos en cuanto los viera, pero claro, valga la redundancia no los veía nunca, mierda... No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa pero sobre todo molesta, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse ella misma... pero sus padres siempre le arruinaban todo

- Maldita sea...- bufo por lo bajo, sus brazos estaban cruzados y miraba hacia el balcón, eran como las 13: 30 de la tarde y no estaba nada contenta

- Deberías dejar de maldecir en murmuros, no es digno de una señorita- Dice un moreno, que entraba hacia la habitación y no era precisamente Sasuke...

- Itachi...- Logro decir la pelirosa un tanto sorprendida- ¿No deberías estar en la Universidad?

- valla, yo que me preocupo y tú mira como me tratas...- Dice el en broma

- Lo siento jeje Hola Itachi, espero que estés bien, ¿no deberías estar en la Universidad?- Lo bacilo por un momento

- ¿Y cual es la diferencia de haberlo preguntado antes que camuflarlo a la segunda?- Pregunta él con una ceja levantada

- Que ahora si cumplí con las "normas de cortesía"- Ella ríe y Itachi sonríe

- Bueno "cuñada" me dieron el día libre- rió al ver la mueca en el rostro de Sakura

- No me hace gracia- Dice ella sonrojada y mirando hacía otro lado

- Sabes, quiero confesarte algo...- Dice el sentándose en el borde de la cama

- ¿Que?- Pregunto ella

- Yo...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, lamento todo lo sucedido, prometo que no volverá a pasar, se que perdí la confianza de muchos de ustedes y que cometí un error que puede que sea muy grave, pido disculpas a cada uno de ustedes

Espero conseguir una segunda oportunidad u.u aunque puede que no la merezca

Entonces, No me queda mas que esperar que en sus corazones surja una pequeña gotita de bondad hacia mí y me disculpen, y comprendería muy bien a los que no lo harían

Entonces me voy sin nada más que decir

Att: Miss Darkness


	14. El amor sale a flote

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_- Itachi...- Logro decir la pelirosa un tanto sorprendida- ¿No deberías estar en la Universidad?_

_- valla, yo que me preocupo y tú mira como me tratas...- Dice el en broma _

_- Lo siento jeje Hola Itachi, espero que estés bien, ¿no deberías estar en la Universidad?- Lo bacilo por un momento_

_- ¿Y cual es la diferencia de haberlo preguntado antes que camuflarlo a la segunda?- Pregunta él con una ceja levantada_

_- Que ahora si cumplí con las "normas de cortesía"- Ella ríe y Itachi sonríe _

_- Bueno "cuñada" me dieron el día libre- rió al ver la mueca en el rostro de Sakura_

_- No me hace gracia- Dice ella sonrojada y mirando hacía otro lado _

_- Sabes, quiero confesarte algo...- Dice el sentándose en el borde de la cama_

_- ¿Que?- Pregunto ella _

- Yo...- La miro por un momento y suspiro- Quiero decirte que le des una oportunidad a Sasuke... él... se que te hizo daño, pero te confieso, que él realmente te ama... Yo... en vez pasada estuve comprometido, ella... Era por no decirlo de una manera ofensiva... impopular... La trate mal y... cuando por fin me di de cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo... Ella... ella se suicido...- Todo esto lo decía con la cabeza gacha- Sakura... eres una chica especial y como tu no hay más, no le hagas casos a las tonterías de Sasuke... se que él te ama- Le sonrió tiernamente

- Itachi-kun...- Dijo en un tono bajo y sorprendido, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y su quijada temblaba, intentaba decir algo

- No, no digas nada... solo... piénsalo...- Itachi La abrazo y ella correspondió el abrazo mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

- Hmp- "dijo" un pelinegro recostado en el portal de la puerta de su habitación, no le agradaba mucho lo que estaba viendo... Su hermano siempre lo había superado en varias cosas, pero Sakura era de él, solo de él y no iba a permitir que Itachi se la quitara- Itachi, mamá quiere hablar contigo- Dice en una voz más fría de lo común

- Bueno debo irme Sakura-chan, nos veremos en cualquier otro momento...- Dice saliendo de la habitación- No la embarres mocoso- Le dijo en un susurro solo audible para Sasuke

Un silencio Tenso se formo entre ambos, mientras que el moreno intentaba calmarse, la pelirosa estaba sonrojada, nerviosa y un poco despeinada, no le gustaba para nada esa imagen... **porque él no la había causado y solo el podía hacerlo**

La pelirosa solo esquivo la mirada del pelinegro, en verdad, no quería verlo, le daba un miedo profundo que con solo mirarla descubriera sus más profundos sentimientos, le daba miedo que con esa mirada la desarmara, porque sabía muy bien que solo él tenía el poder de hacer eso; y aunque ella fuera su prometida, aún tenía miedo de que él sencillamente solo se este burlando de ella...

- Sakura- llamo secamente, rompiendo aquel tenso silencio

La pelirosa no quería mirarlo, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, y su quijada tembló levemente, estaba comenzando a perder el control de si misma, y comenzó a pensar que el hablar con Itachi no fue por completo una buena idea... ahora estaba más nerviosa que nunca...

- Sakura, mírame- Tomo el rostro de la kunoichi para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos- Ahora dime, ¿Qué demonios hacías con Itachi?-

- h-a-a y-y-o b-bueno y-yo...- Tartamudeaba de una manera que ni Hinata, la penetrante mirada del Uchiha la tenía realmente intimidada

- ¿Porque tartamudeas?- Pregunta con vos fría y seca acercándose a Sakura- ¿Que demonios te hizo Itachi?...- Comenzaba a notarse enojado

- I-itachi... e-él... me ha aclarado todo...- La chica se sonrojo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, bastante leve

- No se que te aclaro pero no me agrada- Respondió el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos

Cómo pudo se levanto de la cama pudo apoyarse de la pared y luego camino con dificultad hacía Sasuke. El Uchiha la miraba sin hacer movimiento alguno ni cambiar su expresión de enojo; pero todo cambio... al sentir los finos labios de la pelirosa sobre los suyas y sus brazos enrollándose en su cuello, sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondió

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba sobre un columpio meciéndose con armonía y lentitud, el parque estaba solo y el viento soplaba suavemente moviendo sus cabellos azulados al compás de una suave y elegante danza, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y a su lado en otro columpio un rubio la miraba enternecido con tan bella imagen, porque Hinata... era simplemente única...

- Hinata-chan...- llamo tranquilamente Naruto, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad, no armaba ningún escándalo prefería no alterar la situación... puede que aquí estuviese su oportunidad

- ¿S-si N-naruto-kun?- Respondió Hinata para que continuara lo que iba a decirle, también aparte brindándole una tierna sonrisa, mostrando aún mas radiante su rostro

- ¿Sabes? Le pedí a el teme que nos ayudara con la fiesta de Sakura-chan, después de todo... tampoco creo que puede hacer tanto daño...- Dijo el rubio- pero además de eso... quiero hablar algo contigo, quiero... pedirte un consejo

- ¿Y-yo? C-con gusto N-naruto-kun, y-yo te a-ayudo- Dijo suavemente Hinata, algo nerviosa, mostrando un sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por Naruto

- ¿Sabes? En el instituto, hay una chica muy linda... es tierna, inteligente, bonita, tímida, dulce, comprensiva y no hay suficientes palabras para describirla- Naruto miro la expresión de Hinata, la cual comenzaba a ser de amargura- Estoy completamente loco por ella, tiene el pelo negro azulado, su piel es blanquecina, sus ojos son tales hermosas perlas y su nombre es Hinata... ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo le digo que le amo?- Le sonrió sonrojado mirando el rostro sorprendido de Hinata

- Y-yo N-naruto-kun...- La chica estaba sonrojada al máximo y sus ojos muy abiertos

- Hinata, eres la chica mas tierna y linda que eh conocido, no se como pero lograste penetrar mi corazón, poco a poco me fui enamorando cada vez más de ti y ya no se si pueda vivir sin ti... así que si vas a rechazarme yo...- El chico fue interrumpido por el roce de los labios de la ojiperla con los suyos

Sus labios se fueron acompasando, era tan tierno, calmado y hermoso, sin apuros, un momento simplemente romántico y perfecto, no había lujuria, no había pasión, solo amor y ternura, solo ellos dos, solo sus dos corazones apoyándose el uno en el otro...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba enojada, realmente no podía evitarlo, acababa de vivir una situación que definitivamente no era nada cómoda, no le importaba lo que dijera una fan de Neji, ella no iba a dejarse vencer, no iba a terminar con "Hyuuga" solo porque una zorra le dijo que era poco femenina y no lo merecía

_Flash Back_

_Ya había acabado todo, la discusión, el drama y la actuación, Sasuke se había llevado a Sakura para la mansión Uchiha, y solo quedaban Tenten y Neji, Tenten estaba sentada en un banco y sus manos formaban puños, su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido y sus dientes apretados tratando de contener la rabia..._

_- ¿Sabes chica box? Te vez muy sexy enojada...- Le dijo la voz de Neji- Y se que no te rendirás ante nada, sobre pasaremos lo que le hicieron a Sakura, y créeme que con Sasuke a cargo esto no se quedara así...- abrazo a su novia_

_- Neji, es que me da tanta rabia, Sakura... siempre ah sido la que nos da ánimos a Hinata y a mi, ella siempre ah sido tan... compresiva, buena con todos y todos siempre la tratan mal, no es justo para nada, y créeme que esto no se quedara así, porque si Uchiha no hace algo yo las mato con mis propias manos...- fue interrumpida por un beso el cual no dudo en corresponder_

_- Sigo diciendo que te ves muy sexy cuando estas enojadita- los dos ríen un poco _

_- Gracias Hyuuga- Le guiña el ojo_

_- Bueno linda yo tengo que irme, mi tío necesita que le ayude en algunos asuntos, te amo- Le da un beso de despedida y se va_

_- Vaya, vaya tenemos una nueva zorra...- Dice una chica recargada del arco de la puerta _

_- Que demo...- _

_- No digas nada niña poco femenina, simplemente te aclarare algo, Neji Hyuuga solo juega contigo por un rato, eres demasiado mari macha como para gustarle, no eres nada linda y muy poco popular... solo eres una zorra con la que Neji-kun se entretiene un rato, luego volverá conmigo-_

_- Pues déjame aclararte algo, la única zorra regalada aquí eres tú, y no tengo porque decirte nada, solo eres una zorra mas...-_

_Luego de esto se fue de hay lo más pronto que pudo, lágrimas corrían por sus ojos color chocolate, porque puede que aquella chica (exceptuando lo de zorra) tenía razón... ella no era nada femenina..._

_The end flash back_

**¿Neji esta solo jugando conmigo como lo hace con todas las chicas?...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba realmente emocionada, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y pareciera que estuviera encerrada en su cajita de felicidad, estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho... tenía una cita con Shikamaru... ¡si!

- **Todo gracias a Sakura-chan... ¿Dónde estará? Después de salir del receso no la vi más... ni a Naruto, ni a los Hyuuga, ni a Tenten, ni a Uchiha...- **

- Temari- Llamo una vos fría y seca desde la puerta de su habitación, en ella se encontraba su hermano, Gaara, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola sin ningún tipo de expresión específica

- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunta en un tono bajo la rubia sentándose en el borde de la cama

**- **¿Qué es lo que te sucede con el Nara?- Pregunta sin rodeo alguno

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno ya esta listo el cap, lamento la tardanza es que bueno estoy atareada con las clases y me siento presionada, ¡voy a estallar! Los profesores no entienden nada ToT así que por propias razones voy a tardar mas en publicar los cap de Skateaboard u.u culpen a los estupidos que me dan clases

Gracias por perdonar y saber comprender a esta chica con la cabeza atareada n.nU y perdonen el error ortográfico no es "mamamos a Sakura-chan" es "amamos a Sakura-chan" xD

_Agradecimientos:_

**Darkz-chan**

**PuLgA**

**Ghotic-sweet angel **

**Kamy-chan**

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**

**Hikaru-Hyuuga**

**HANNIA**

**Sakura Darkness**

**Tamiko-san**

**Nena-Uchiha22**

**-Sakuritah-**

**Black Cronos**

**Thebettersanime**

**Zaku17**

**Silent-movie**

**Esme-chan TS DN**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**.Llly Tenkawa.**

**Namine1993**

**Judith Uchiha**

**Naoki-san1**

**Aniichan15**

**Stepha-chan**

**Mary-loki**

**Natsumi Uchiha**

**zyafany-company**

**alexavenuz**

**Aimi Haruno Uchiha**

**Yhoe Uchiha**

**Hinara Hyuga**

**Roberta-Marizza2802**

**Tsukushi Makino**

**g3MiNIaNa**

**Preguntas del cap:**

_¿Qué le responderá Temari a Gaara?_

_¿Itachi se dará de cuenta que no lo llamo su mamá sino que fue una trampa de Sasuke para sacarlo de hay?_

_¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante con Sakura y Sasuke?_

_¿Por qué me dejarán tantos review? (xD no es que me queje)_

_¿El periódico saldrá a la luz?_

_¿Esta mina será la cantante del grupo de Sakura?_

_¿Neji le aclarará a Tenten que ella no es un juguete?_

Las respuestas a esto y mucho más en el próximo cap!

Please pásense por mi metro y si quieren n.n:

_H t t p / w w w . m e t r o f l o g . c o m / 6 W J _


	15. El PeRiOdIcO

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_Estaba realmente emocionada, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y pareciera que estuviera encerrada en su cajita de felicidad, estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho... tenía una cita con Shikamaru... ¡si!_

_- __**Todo gracias a Sakura-chan... ¿Dónde estará? Después de salir del receso no la vi más... ni a Naruto, ni a los Hyuuga, ni a Tenten, ni a Uchiha...- **_

_- Temari- Llamo una vos fría y seca desde la puerta de su habitación, en ella se encontraba su hermano, Gaara, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola sin ningún tipo de expresión específica _

_- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunta en un tono bajo la rubia sentándose en el borde de la cama _

_**- **__¿Qué es lo que te sucede con el Nara?- Pregunta sin rodeo alguno _

- ¿Gaara?, ¿no estabas en el cine con alguna chica o cosas así?- Pregunta Temari dando un brinco de sorpresa por la pregunta e intentando esquivar el tema

-Hmp, no desvíes el tema Temari, quiero que me des una respuesta y no lo preguntare una vez más- Dice secamente el pelirrojo

-...- la chica dio un largo suspiro para luego fruncir el ceño, tomo aire y miro duramente a su hermano- Mira Gaara, a ti ninguno de mis problemas te ah importado nunca así que ni sueñes ni nada que te dejare hacerla de hermanito sobre protector celoso, si, me gusta Shikamaru y voy a salir con él, y tu no tienes ni el derecho ni la moral para decir **nada**- La chica se levanto de la cama encarando a su hermano que a pesar de ser un poco menor era mas alto que ella

- Mira Temari no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así, soy tu hermano y...- el chico fue interrumpido

- ¿Te preocupas por mí? ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir? Hay por Kami Gaara, tu nunca te has preocupado por mi, tu solo estas pendiente de ser un mujeriego que juega con sentimientos de las chicas, ¡ya quisiera ver el día que te rompan el corazón!, ¡Te doy dos segundos para que te largues de MI habitación!- Grito lo último con enojo haciendo retroceder a Gaara

- ¡Temari basta ya! Yo... ¡Tsk!- El chico solo vio como la puerta de la habitación se cerro con una fuerza que pudo sentir como la pared tembló un poco (o.oU)- Mierda...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus labios danzaban como los pétalos de sakuras cayendo en una perfecta ventisca de otoño, los brazos de la pelirosa estaban enrollados con fuerza en el cuello del Uchiha, y este sostenía las caderas de la chica paseándolas en un espacio corto entre la cintura y la cadera, sintiendo la calidez de la cavidad de la pelirosa, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas dulcemente, sin apresuramientos y con bastante amor; al rato se separaron, por falta de aire, tomando bocanadas de aire y con un notorio sonrojo por parte de la pelirosa

- Sakura...-suspiro el chico- ¿puedo saber a que se debe este placer?

- pregúntale a tu querido hermano...- Diciendo esto la chica pone un dedo en el pecho del chico- Pero ni creas que es tan fácil, aun tienes que demostrar que no juegas conmigo ¬¬

- ¿Y como se supone que haga eso?- Pregunto acariciándole el cabello, _sedoso, suave y perfumado_

- No lo se, ingéniatelas...- Le sonríe para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama- ¿sabes? Te ves lindo cuando estas _celoso_

- ¡Tsk! Yo no estaba celoso- Se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado sonrojado levemente

- ¿A no? "¿Qué demonios te hizo Itachi?"- Dice fingiendo su tono de vos- No estabas para nada celoso...

- ¿El sarcástico no era yo?-

- No tiene nada de malo cambiar de rol por unos instantes...-

- Claro señorita bipolar...- se burla él por unos momentos

- ¬¬ no me provoques Uchiha-

- Hmp...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Respiraba entrecortadamente con las manos hechas puños, en el suelo estaba su "mejor amigo", con el ojo morado y mirandolo con rabia, nunca se dio de cuenta de la verdadera realidad, se dejo engañar por este tipejo y aun mucho peor... dejo que lastimara a su inocente prima...

- Maldito desgraciado...- Dijo el pelicastaño de ojos grices parandose para devolver el puñetazo

- Mira quien lo dice... ¡¡el imbecil que cree que puede jugar con cualquiera!!- Grita enojado esquivando un puñetazo

- ¡¡Idiota yo la amo y cualquiera comete un hijo de puta error!!- Grita Aoshi lanzando varios puñetazos

- ¡¡Tu no la amas!! ¡¡Solo quieres aprovecharte de su nueva apariencia!!- Lo golpea de nuevo con mucha fuerza- ¡¡Maldito interesado!! ¡¡TODOS SON UNOS HIPOCRITAS!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La miraba a los ojos directamente, mientras acariciaba su mano con delicadeza, como si de una muñeca frágil se tratara, un sonrojo adornaba el rostro de ambos chicos en aquel parque mientras el sol de las tres de la tarde adornaba todo, era raro que el parque estuviera solo, y ya empezaban a llegar uno que otro niño ah divertirce por el resto que quedaba de tarde...

-Hinata-chan, yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo...- Corto el silencio el rubio- Y quiero pedirte, que le des una oportunidad a este imbecil, para poder ser el chico de tu vida, aunque yo no sea digno de poder estar contigo...

- N-naruto-kun, y-yo etto t-también te a-amo d-demo n-no pienso igual que tú, tu te mereces a alguien mejor que yo... mereces mucho mas de lo que p-piensas y n-no debes m-menospreciarte...-

- ¿Eso significa que si quieres ser mi novia?-

- N-no h-hay o-otra c-cosa que ansíe m-más...- Se dan un fugaz beso- N-naruto-kun...

- ¿Si Hinata-chan?-

- ¿N-no se s-supone q-que deberíamos h-hablar d-de l-la fiesta d-de cumpleaños de Sa-sakura-chan?- Pregunta con cierto nerviosismo

- Je je o.oU se me había olvidado por completo...- coloca las manos tras su cabeza y ríe avergonzado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente...

Iba sentada en el deportivo de sasuke, de copiloto, fastidiada de por si, nunca le había gustado llegar con grandes lujos al colegio, sabía que últimamente estaba llamando demasiado la atención, demo no le gustaba atenciones **tan **exageradas...

- No me agrada la idea de llegar con cosas tan costosas al instituto...- Suelta un bufido y se cruza de brazos

- Pues no te iba a dejar irte en Skate, al menos hasta que se recupere tu pierna, que vendría siendo entre mmm como dos meses...- Sonríe un poco burlón

- ¬¬ A ti te gusta torturarme- Entorna los ojos

- No, solo no quiero que te vallas de mi lado...-

- Vas a necesitar mucho mas que eso para sorprenderme- le saca la lengua infantilmente

- Hmp-

Ya estaban en lo que era, el estacionamiento del colegio, en donde los estudiantes con autos, obviamente, dejaban sus autos, que eran cuidados por un vigilante y bla, bla, bla..., el punto es que dejo el auto en el estacionamiento y ayudo a Sakura a bajar del auto...

- Sasuke, ve a tu casillero, puedo ir sola al mío no te preocupes...-

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que Karin e Ino terminen de matarte? Ni que estuviera loco-

- ¬¬ Sasuke puedo defenderme yo solita-

- Y eso no me quita el derecho de protegerte, así que te acompaño a tu casillero...-

- ¡Tsk! Eres demasiado terco...- comenzaba a caminar con ayuda de las muletas

- Hmp, y siempre gano las guerras que me propongo...- susurra para si mismo, y luego dar una sonrisa arrogante colocándose al lado de Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En los casilleros, en las manos de los estudiantes, en el piso, en los basureros, en las carteleras... ¡¡¡en todos lados!!! Eran periódicos estudiantiles, de los chismes del colegio, de informes de exámenes, el que compraba todo el mundo... en ese periodiquito, salía lo de su compromiso con sasuke

_Nuestro colegio últimamente ah dado un cambio radical _

_Últimamente los populares se están juntando con las que no lo son tanto_

_En esta primera semana de clases se da la noticia de que nuestro_

_Querido Neji Hyuuga esta saliendo en una relación seria con Tenten_

_Nuestra campeona del boxeo ¿Quién dice que no la engaña como a todas?_

_¿Y a que no adivinan que par están casi casados?_

_Nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

_Su compromiso para juntar a las dos mejores empresas _

_De todo Japón, y ¿quien nos dice que Sasuke será fiel?_

_En la historia de nuestra institución jamás se ah visto semejante revoltijo_

_¿Y Sabaku no Gaara con quien se empatara?_

_Pues nuestros investigadores están trabajando en ello..._

_Por ahora nos conformaremos con saber que en este instituto_

_Las cosas se ponen realmente de cabeza..._

_Y nuestra otra noticia de primera plana_

_Nuestras queridas presidentas del fanclub de Sasuke_

_Han sido castigadas por un acto inhumano_

_Han tendido una trampa a nuestra recientemente descubierta practicadora de Skateboard, logrando así partirle una pierna y dejarla inconsciente por cuatro horas; por lo tanto, La alumna Ino Yamanaka se quedara en la sección, mientras La alumna __Kiraira kasagawua será trasladada_

_A la sección c, haciendo así que la otra presidenta, Karin, sea trasladada a la sección b..._

Mierda... ahora si estaba en verdaderos problemas... cuando las fans de sasuke la encontraran... y no es que les tuviera miedo, porque ya se había dado de cuenta que amaba a sasuke, y ahora que se estaba dando una oportunidad con él, no importaba nada ni nadie, ella no dejaría que las zorras los separaran

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oh Kami-sama... ella no había escrito eso, no podía ser, ella no escribió nada de su traslado a la otra sección... ahora estaba en verdaderos problemas, en cuanto Karin le encontrase la asesinaría... se supone que nadie se enteraría, o por lo menos no de su boca... y aún peor... alguien se había infiltrado en su computadora y había saboteado el periódico...

Caminaba azarada, con mucha prisa sin fijarse hacía donde iba, su bolso colgaba de su hombro y casi caía al piso, ya casi podía compararse con el corre caminos... Y como nos imaginamos, algo detuvo su camino haciéndola caer al piso...

- ¡Idiota! ¡¡Fíjate por donde vas!!- Grita la chica recogiendo el bolso que se le había caído

- La que no miraba por donde ibas eras tu pequeña inepta- Dijo una voz fría y seca, que con sus ojos verdes examinaba de arriba abajo a la castaña que estaba en el piso

- ¡¡Pues si tu hubieras visto el camino te hubieras quitado idiota!!- La pelicastaña, levanto su mirada hacía la persona que la había tumbado, haciendo así que se helara por unos segundos

- Hmp, deja de llamarme idiota, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo- frunció el ceño Gaara

- Y tu no sabes quien soy yo así que no me retes niño bonito- La chica se levanto y se fue caminando- **lo siento Gaara-kun, me encantas demo no soy una chica fácil...**

**- ¿Y esta quien demonios es?- **

Continuara...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

x.X al fin pude publicar!!!

La escuela es terrible TToTT

No me dan tiempo para casi nada... y Ya mañana tengo que entregar un trabajo, hacer dramatización, entregar puntos de exposición y hacer otro trabajo, y para mas, investigar que es el ábaco chino x.x, si alguien sabe que es... please ayúdenme TTTOTTT

Inner: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ella... ¡¡¡TTToTTT necesitamos ayuda!!!

Juro que voy a explotar...

Bueno dejo de entretenerlos... Y hoy no podré dejar preguntas, no me da tiempo de nada TTToTTT

_Agradecimientos: _

**Alexavenuz**

**.Lolly Tenkawa.**

**Setsuna17**

**Black Cronos**

**Rosybeth**

**.Dreaming So loud.**

**Silent-movie**

**-Sakuritah-**

**Mary-loki**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**Aimi Haruno Uchiha**

**Gothic-sweet angel**

**-Darkany-**

**Gabriela28**

**Bongio**

**Hikaru-hyuuga**

**Aniichan15**

**Kamy-chan**

**Roberta-Marizza2802**

**Haruhi-Haruno**

**Anamia07**

**Dafne**

**Yhoe Uchiha**

**Pinguina Uchiha**

**Angel-darck**

Atte: -.-Miss Darkness a Dark angel-.-


	16. AmEnAzA

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back 

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena 

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno 

Advertencia: ó/ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU 

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_Oh Kami-sama... ella no había escrito eso, no podía ser, ella no escribió nada de su traslado a la otra sección... ahora estaba en verdaderos problemas, en cuanto Karin le encontrase la asesinaría... se supone que nadie se enteraría, o por lo menos no de su boca... y aún peor... alguien se había infiltrado en su computadora y había saboteado el periódico... _

_Caminaba azarada, con mucha prisa sin fijarse hacía donde iba, su bolso colgaba de su hombro y casi caía al piso, ya casi podía compararse con el corre caminos... Y como nos imaginamos, algo detuvo su camino haciéndola caer al piso... _

_- ¡Idiota¡¡Fíjate por donde vas!- Grita la chica recogiendo el bolso que se le había caído_

_- La que no miraba por donde ibas eras tu pequeña inepta- Dijo una voz fría y seca, que con sus ojos verdes examinaba de arriba abajo a la castaña que estaba en el piso_

_- ¡Pues si tu hubieras visto el camino te hubieras quitado idiota!- La pelicastaña, levanto su mirada hacía la persona que la había tumbado, haciendo así que se helara por unos segundos_

_- Hmp, deja de llamarme idiota, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo- frunció el ceño Gaara_

_- Y tu no sabes quien soy yo así que no me retes niño bonito- La chica se levanto y se fue caminando- __**lo siento Gaara-kun, me encantas demo no soy una chica fácil...**_

_**- ¿Y esta quien demonios es?- **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡QUE!

Se escucho por todo el colegio, de la voz de una chica realmente enojada, una castaña de ojos café caminaba a paso veloz con el ceño fruncido, en sus manos estaba un periódico escolar, el cual era casi roto con lo apretado que estaban los puños de Tenten, que de seguro mataría a quien sea que le dijera algo, estaba de muy mal humor como para aceptar chistecitos... Y sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento...

- ¡Tú!- Escucha el grito de un grupo de las fans de Neji- ¡Vuelve aquí estupida zorra!

- Demonios...- dice en un susurro Tenten parando su caminata del tiro- El burro hablando de orejas

- A si claro, debe ser que nosotras intentamos robarnos algo que no es nuestro...- Dice una con sarcasmo- ¡Neji-kun es nuestro!

- ¿En serio? Porque nunca le vi el nombre de pertenencia en algún lugar- Ríe Tenten enfrentándolas- Se los diré de una manera sencilla y concreta, estoy de malas y si me obligan les romperé la cara

- ¿A si? Tan solo inténtalo marimacha- Dijo la que parecía la líder, mirándose las uñas

- Ella no tiene porque intentar ni demostrar nada- Dice una voz seria- ustedes deberían dejarla en paz, no le pertenezco a nadie, entiéndanlo de una vez- Neji hablaba con rencor en su voz- y para que lo sepan, no gastaría mi tiempo en ustedes... zorras

- D-demo, Neji-kun nosotras...-

- No hay nada que puedan decir, Tenten vamos, tenemos que hablar con la directora...- Neji la toma de la cintura y se van caminando, dejando a las fans de Neji completamente enojadas

- Esta nos la va a pagar...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esto no era bueno...

No era que le molestara que todos sepan que ella estaba comprometida con Sasuke demo... esto era malo para su salud física y mental... las fans de sasuke iban a estar asechándola e intentando matarla a toda costa, contad solo de quedarse con él... demo no les tenía miedo, le costo demasiado darse de cuenta del amor que sentía por su Sasuke-kun y no iba a dejar que una cuerda de descerebradas oxigenadas arruinaran lo que empezaba a nacer

- Sakura...- llamo la vos de un chico al lado de ella- ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Hmp? Ah si claro... completamente...- dijo algo dudosa- ¿Sabes? En cualquier momento sonara el timbre, anda a tu casillero, puedo sola- la chica le sonríe, consiguiendo que alrededor, todas las chicas la fulminaran 

- ¿Estas segura? Con lo del periódico yo no creo que...- La voz de Sakura lo interrumpió

- ¿Me estas diciendo débil? ¬¬ Hay Sasuke Uchiha si eso es lo que quieres decir, ahora vas a tu casillero sino quieres ver las cosas mal... y hablo de tu trasero - La chica se cruzo de brazos, olvidando la muleta, tambaleándose un poco 

- ¡Tsk! Eres molesta- La chica sonrió ante ese término- esta bien, vuelvo lo más pronto que pueda

Sasuke se fue caminando lentamente, dejándola sola, ah sabiendas que no era una buena idea, demo ella era tan o mas terca que él, e iba a ser imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, además, no quería que **su** pelirosa se enojara con él... **otra vez**

- ¡Sasuke-kun nos ama!- Sus ojos se volvieron estrellitas 

**- Querrás decir, Sasuke-kun me ama ¬¬, ahora esquivemos la discusión y aporta alguna idea, ambas sabemos que las fans de Sasuke no quedarán así...- **

- Pues... no tengo idea, demo ¡no puedes dejar que nos arrebaten a sasuke! Sin importar lo que suceda, ¬¬ sasuke-kun es nuestro-

**- ¿Sabes? Sasuke no es una pertenencia...-**

- Pero que tenemos aquí... la máxima expresión de la palabra zorra- Dice una voz amarga, cabellos rojos, lentes, odiosa... Karin 

- Hmp- Sakura la fulmino con la mirada- Bueno, si con eso quieres decir que tu eres la máxima expresión del termino "prostituta de quinta" creo que esta bien- Sakura sonríe al ver la expresión de Karin 

- Eres una maldita desdichada... mira nerdita te lo diré una sola vez, aléjate de **mi **Sasuke-kun, me vale un pepino que estés o no comprometida con él- Dice con odio 

- Mmm veamos déjame pensarlo... no me alejare de él porque no se me da la regalada gana de dejarte el camino tan liso zorra¿Qué nuca te cansas o qué? Admite de una vez que **perdiste una batalla que nunca recuperaras en tu vida**, ni Sasuke-kun ni yo planeamos esto, **lo hicieron nuestros padres, **y adivina una cosa más, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo¿Y sabes algo? Yo lo amo... Igual de cómo él me ama, algo que tu nunca vas a tener- Dijo con seriedad y superioridad Sakura 

- Pues yo tampoco te dejare el camino liso, ya te lo dije, me vale un pepino que estén comprometidos, haré hasta lo imposible por impedir ese casamiento, no importa si voy a tener que... matarte-

-...- Sakura quedo sin palabras, no estaba sorprendida, esa zorra era capaz de cualquier cosa por su obsesión... demo si tenía que admitir, que tenía una pizca de miedo

- ¿Que te sucede¿El gato te comió la lengua? Prepárate Sakura, porque cuando menos te lo esperes, te puede suceder algo muy malo...- Karin la miro por unos segundos, para luego irse caminando "sensualmente" (¬¬ hija de...)

- Sakura...- La voz de una chica, deprimida

- ¿Ino¿También vienes a insultarme o qué?- Pregunta mordazmente la chica, para dar un largo suspiro 

- Yo... mira, lamento mucho lo que sucedió ayer, yo no quería llegar a tanto, demo Karin... esta loca, tiene una extraña obsesión por Sasuke que la va a matar, quiero que sepas que yo no haré nada contra ti, demo Karin... ella es peligrosa...- Intentaba dar explicaciones Ino de una manera azarada

- No te preocupes- finaliza Sakura cortándola- te entiendo, ¬¬ el muy imbecil es irresistible (xD ja ja), demo Karin esta... fuera de control...- La chica dio un pequeño deje de miedo en sus ojos 

- ¡Aléjate de Sakura-chan!- Se escucha un grito, el de u rubio hiperactivo

- Naruto Esper...- Sakura iba a pedirle que parará 

- ¡Ya le partieron una pierna¡¿Qué harán ahora¡¿Matarla?- Naruto seguía gritando exaltado 

- ¡Naruto cálmate ya!- Grita Sakura haciendo callar a Naruto

- Demo Sakura...- Intentaba excusarse Naruto 

- Mira Naruto, Ino esta arrepentida...- Naruto miro a Ino, que bajo la mirada apenada 

- No confió en ella... ¬¬ ni en el teme- Dice Naruto cruzándose de brazos

- Están en su derecho- dice Ino- Demo quiero que sepan, que deben cuidar a Sakura... de Karin, esta loca y fuera de enfoque...- Ino estaba asustada

- ¿Cómo de que cosa?- Pregunta una voz fría, seria y un poco rencorosa- de las garras de tu y Karin es de lo único que hay que cuidarla 

- Sasuke...- Sakura lo miro y le sonrió- ya te dije que puedo cuidarme sola y, Ino esta arrepentida... 

- Hmp- Sasuke mira desconfiado a Ino 

- Interpretare eso como que el teme tampoco confía en la palabra de Ino- Dice Naruto

- Ya no tengo nada que hacer, están en todo su derecho- Ino suspira y se va 

-...- Sakura solo suspira y mira a los chicos- cuantas veces repetiré¡¡QUE PUEDO CUIDARME SOLA!- Grita ya desesperada

- B-buenos d-días S-sakura-chan, N-naruto-kun, S-sasuke-kun- Saluda educadamente Hinata, con su típico sonrojo al ver a Naruto 

- ¡Buenos días Hinata-chan!- Naruto la abraza

- o/o- La chica se puso mas roja que un tomate

- ¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?- Sakura levanta un ceja y coloca una sonrisa

- Y-yo...- Hinata jugaba con sus dedos y enrojecía cada vez más (si es que eso era posible)

- ¡Hinata y yo somos novios!- Grita Naruto emocionado y sonrojado

- ¡Genial¡¡Bien por ustedes!-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaba lentamente hacia el aula de clases, pensando en cierta castaña que le había retado... nunca nadie, y mucho menos una chica, se le había revelado 

_Flash back_

_- ¡Idiota¡Fíjate por donde vas!- Grita la chica recogiendo el bolso que se le había caído_

_- La que no miraba por donde ibas eras tu pequeña inepta- Dijo una voz fría y seca, que con sus ojos verdes examinaba de arriba abajo a la castaña que estaba en el piso_

_- ¡Pues si tu hubieras visto el camino te hubieras quitado idiota!- La pelicastaña, levanto su mirada hacía la persona que la había tumbado, haciendo así que se helara por unos segundos_

_- Hmp, deja de llamarme idiota, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo- frunció el ceño Gaara_

_- Y tú no sabes quien soy yo así que no me retes niño bonito-_

_The end Flash back _

**- Esta chica es... interesante, creo que me convendría saber un poco más de ella... empezando por saber cual es su nombre- **Iba algo distraído, la discusión que tubo con su hermana lo había desconcertado... y ahora esta chica, estaba muy confundido 

- ¿Sabes? Caminar así de despistado puede causarte un accidente...- Dice una chica cruzada de brazos delante de él- Ya ibas a tumbarme, otra vez, idiota 

- Hmp, ya te lo dije, deja de llamarme idiota, que definitivamente te puede pasar algo muy malo...- El chico la acorralo contra la pared

- Y yo ya te lo dije, no me conoces, y no creo que puedas hacerme nada, **cuando ni siquiera sabes cual es mi nombre...-** Lo miro y lo empujo para que la soltase- Y no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, que en serio, a ti si te puede pasar algo muy malo

_**- Alumna Kiraira Kasagawua, es solicitada en dirección- **_

- Mierda...- Murmura la chica

- Al parecer creo saber ya el nombre de la chica fantasma, no es así Kiraira- Ríe con superioridad

- Sigues sin poder hacer nada **Gaara-kun**, no creo que ellas te dejen...- La chica muestra una sonrisa al ver a las fans de Gaara dirigirse en manada- **es la primera vez... que me da alegría verlas...** Hasta luego, Gaara-kun

-...- El chico sonríe- Nos vemos en el proyecto...

**- mierda... pase ese detalle por alto...- **__

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vuelvo a pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas TToTT, es que ya saben, el colegio, y después, --.-- me tranque porque me costaba un poquitin seguir el cap, no sabía como xDDD

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su total agrado, hoy, no podré dejar agradecimientos, poco tiempo TTTOTTT¡demo si daré un gracias en general¡¡Les quiero!

Att: -.- Miss Darkness a Dark angel -.- 


	17. La editora

Buenos días, tardes o noche

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó/ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_**- Alumna Kiraira Kasagawua, es solicitada en dirección- **_

_- Mierda...- Murmura la chica_

_- Al parecer creo saber ya el nombre de la chica fantasma, no es así Kiraira- Ríe con superioridad_

_- Sigues sin poder hacer nada __**Gaara-kun**__, no creo que ellas te dejen...- La chica muestra una sonrisa al ver a las fans de Gaara dirigirse en manada- __**es la primera vez... que me da alegría verlas...**__ Hasta luego, Gaara-kun_

_-...- El chico sonríe- Nos vemos en el proyecto..._

_**- mierda... pase ese detalle por alto...- **___

La chica solo soltó un bufido soplando un mechón de pelo que cayo en su rostro, para luego voltearse y caminar lentamente, haciendo una seña de despedida con la mano, mientras caminaba a un compás de calma y sencillez

- Hmp **sigo pensando que es rara...- **La miro por unos segundos más para luego voltearse y retirarse a su aula...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un suspiro...

Un largo y profundo suspiro, tratando de calmarse; últimamente habían muchos problemas en el instituto, no importa cuan prestigiado sea el instituto... siempre, en todos los colegios, escuelas, y demás, siempre habían este tipo de problemas... Tomó una copa y la lleno de sake

- Entonces... ¿Sakura y tu están comprometidos?- Pregunto leyendo el periódico y luego viendo a Sasuke y a Sakura que asintieron levemente- Y ustedes están saliendo...- Dijo mirando a Neji y Tenten que también asintieron- bueno... entiendo que quieran privacidad, así que hablaremos con la editora del periódico

Casi enseguida hubo un corto toque de puerta, suave y calmado, Tsunade dijo que pasara, dejando ver a Kiraira, que llevaba un rostro serio y en sus manos también uno de los periódicos

- Kira-chan, ¿podrías sentarte? Tenemos que conversar sobre el problema que nos tiene atrapados...- Dijo con seriedad la rubia, viendo expectante a la castaña, que con rostro de preocupación se sentó justo al lado de Sakura- Chicos, ella es Kasagawua Kiraira, además de ser su nueva compañera de curso... Ella es la editora del periódico

- ¿¡Tu fuiste la que publicaste esta mierda!?- Grito exaltada Tenten dispuesta a golpearla, más paro cuando la chica dio un largo suspiro y la miro con arrepentimiento

- No, yo no lo hice, admito que si puede que escribiera algo así, pero iba hacerlo colocándolo como anónimos, alguien se ah metido a mi computadora... y a escrito esta porquería...- Dijo colocando el periódico sobre el escritorio- Sea quien sea este personaje, o los odia a ustedes... o me odia a mi

- Hmp, ¿Y como sabemos que enserio no eres tu? En el periódico nunca han colocado el nombre de la escritora, así que nada nos asegura que debamos confiar en ti- Dijo el Uchiha con su respectiva seriedad

- Pero tampoco podemos sospechar de ella tan rotundamente, si ella es la escritora del periódico, es porque Tsunade-sama la ah escogido, o sea... que no es del todo culpable...- Analizo Sakura

- ¡Tsk! Sea quien allá sido, no solo les han quitado el derecho a la privacidad, sino que ah violado las leyes del editorial del periódico- Decía Tsunade- Lo que me ve severamente obligada a pedirle a Kiraira que firme con su nombre el periódico, lo que traerá problemas serios...- Dijo mirando el tic en el ojo de Kiraira

- ¿¡Que!?- Grito exaltada, para luego intentar calmarse- ¿Es necesario que eso suceda?- Pregunta volviendo a apartar un mechón de su rostros con un soplido- No quiero que todos se enteren que me obligan a ser la chismosita del colegio, solo para complacer a mi encaprichado padre- Dice mirando hacia otro lado con notorio enojo

- Hmp, pues aquí todos nosotros estamos envueltos en esto, así que creo que a todos nosotros nos vale averiguar quien fue el imbecil que hizo esto- Aclaro el Hyuuga

- Cómo sabes que fue **un imbecil **y no **una zorra**- Pregunto Sakura enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos- Por sino lo saben, ustedes tienen a TODO el elite high Konoha school femenino tras ustedes, mas odio nos proporcionan a nosotras que a ustedes

- Si, pero debes recordar también que cierta pelirosa se las quiso dar de lista y ahora tiene a elite high Konoha school masculino tras ella, o sea que el mismo odio pueden proporcionarme a mi- Defendió Sasuke

- Pero entonces no cabe la idea de que nos incumban a Neji y a mí en ese problema, así que esa idea es más errónea...- Se cruzo de brazos Tenten colocándose al lado de su amiga

- Si, puedes que tengas razón, pero olvidas el mero detalle de que de todas formas hay hombres que me odian, y con el simple hecho de pensar que vos eres un juego, lo que no es para nada cierto, creen que me harán sufrir por publicarlo en el periódico, cosa que me molesto en el sentido de que solo son unos pobres imbeciles- Analizo Neji, haciéndole lo contrario a la teoría de las chicas y frunciendo el ceño con el mero pensamiento de unos idiotas intentando sacarle el coco

- Mas posibilidades tenemos nosotras y se lo saben muy bien, ¿o debo recordarles el porque tengo mi pierna enyesada?- Pregunta Sakura sarcásticamente, se iba a armar la buena en ese lugar seguían discutiendo

- ¡Ya cállense!- Grito la rubia enojada ya, tenían rato mirando como discutían cual de los dos bandos tenia la razón y al mismo tiempo viendo como Kiraira se cruzo de piernas y miraba perdida la ventana- Nunca resolverán nada así

- ¿Saben que sería bueno en este momento?- Pregunto la chica castaña sin despegar la vista de la ventana, el silencio que se formo fue la señal perfecta para que continuara lo que iba a decir- Que tuviéramos un plan... o al menos intentemos formar uno

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un plan...

Un macabro y malvado plan... En donde mataría a esa maldita nerda de Sakura que pensaba que con una estupida palabra de padres le quitaría a su Sasuke-kun, ese chaval era solo de ella, de nadie más, estaba seguro que aquella pelo de chicle había lloriqueado a sus padres para que llegaran a un acuerdo con los padres de Sasuke, para lograr un compromiso, y a si poder encubrir que ella no tenía la culpa... ¡ja! No era tan estupida para creerse esas patrañas...

**- Necesito una manera de matarla sin que sospechen de mí... ¡Tsk! No es tan fácil... Ino siempre ayudaba en estos momentos, pero es una simple traidora, una mugre traidora, no importa, en algún momento iba a tener que quitarla de mí camino...- **Ignoraba la clase que les estaba dando Kurenai, no le importaba en lo más mínimo eso, solo quería a **su **chico, y todo beneficio que le acompañaba, además, gracias a esa nerda se sentía incomoda en esta clase, en donde le habían asignado un puesto delante de el primo de la Haruno

- Señorita Karina, ¿podría repetirme cada paso detalladamente con sus propias palabras del proceso de evolución?- Le pregunto la profesora al notar su distracción

- Estupida clase...- Murmuro la chica

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cielo... la gente, las flores, los parques... todo eso era tan hermoso, tan hermoso como cuando ella le sonreía, como pudo haber sido tan idiota... por ser un maldito mujeriego se había buscado su propia sentencia... Por eso, no dejaría que aquel mocoso que -aunque no lo admitiera- quería mucho, cometiera ese mismo error...

- **Sasuke... creo que ya acabaste con tu manía de mujeriego pero... tu fama puede hacerte caer... tienes que casarte con Sakura lo más pronto posible... o sino... una de tus fans terminara por hacerle algo realmente grave- **Pensaba Itachi mirando al cielo- **Además... me encanta ponerte celoso, es tan gracioso xD...**

Puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro, que casi enseguida cayo del rostro, al sentir una mano en su hombro, volteo, para dedicar una verdadera sonrisa a su madre...

- ¿Sabes? No creo que sea tan cómico molestar a tu hermano con Sakura-chan...- Dijo con dulzura la madre, soltando una tenue y dulce risita

- Demo mama... es que es tan cómico ver su actitud y su rostro cuando se pone celoso... Otouto esta creciendo, ¿sabes? Creo que deberían adelantar la boda...- Dijo el pelinegro

- ¿Que? No le veo el sentido, acordamos que a esa edad, para tengan tiempo de hacerle mente... Itachi, en realidad no se si sea buena idea...- Mikoto lo miraba expectante, algo sorprendida

- Demo mamá, así no tendrían porque preocuparse cuando estén en la universidad por casarse... Y aprenderían ya a ser marido y mujer- El joven miro a su madre, intentando verse convincente

- Lo comentare con tu padre cariño... por ahora, vete a la universidad, puede que se te haga tarde...- La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla para entrar en aquella mansión

**- ¡Oh yeah! ¡Soy increíblemente genial!- **Se decía para sus adentros el chico (xD imagínense un chibi Itachi saltando de alegría como un niño pequeño)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Clase de Historia... aburrida, no hay nada que no supiera ya, era uno de los más inteligentes, no tenía porque calarse, de nuevo, la clase de cómo un tipo llamado Cristóbal Colon descubrió el continente americano, con una tripulación de maleantes, con el dinero que obtuvo vendiendo las joyas de la reina, y que al final, se dieron de cuenta que no eran los únicos imbeciles que con riquezas y saquearon el continente hasta dejarlo vació... Pero si se le hacía interesante, aquella chica de cabellera castaña, y unos ojos que lo retaron...

Ninguna chica, había sido capaz alguna vez de siquiera levantarle un poco la vos, todas eran iguales, sin darse cuenta ya tenía una montaña de ellas ofreciéndosele sin importarles nada, solo tener una pequeña relación con él, como si con eso ganaran demasiado, aquella chica no... Era diferente... Y esa diferencia le llamaba la atención...

- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde se encuentra Haruno, Uchiha, Hyuuga y Tenten, Además de la señorita Karina?- Preguntaba Una rubia de ojos verdes, algo bajita y rechoncha, pero con un rostro dulce

- Están en dirección- Dijo con desden Kiba, mirando disimuladamente la depresión de una rubia a su lado

- Karin... ya no pertenece a esta sección, la cambiaron al b, mientras Kasagawua Kiraira será reportada en esta sección...- Dijo con un tono deprimido la rubia

**- Kiraira será mi compañera todo el año...-**coloco una sonrisa arrogante que nadie pudiera notar**- será tan interesante... en especial con el proyecto de Kakashi...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡tac! ¡tac!

-¡tac! ¡tac!

-¡tac! ¡tac!

Resonaba la muleta de Sakura al apoyarse en el piso, a su lado caminaban, el grupo que había salido con ella, con dirección hacia el aula de clase del c...

- Lamento averlos metido en este rollo...- Dijo la castaña soltando un bufido, soplando el fulano mechon de cabello que siempre se colaba ante sus ojos y que soplaba cuando estaba enojada o nerviosa... era una manía, lo habian notado desde que entro a la dirección hasta horita

- No debes preocuparte por eso ya, debemos preocuparnos con lo que deberiamos hacer, que es averiguar a toda costa quien nos ah metido en este problema...- Dijo Sakura

- No lo digo porque sea un problema de cavidades sociales, esos es lo de menos, seamos honestos todos aquí, sus fans locas podrian hacer algo peor que eso- Dijo señalando el yeso que cubria el femur de la pelirosa- son capaces de mandarlas al hospital de un movimiento, y no es porque no se sepan defender- Dice al ver las caras arrugadas de las chicas- Es porque TODAS las chicas de este condenado instituto tienen una extraña obsesión por los "sexy boys", y esa obsesión puede llegar a cegarlas y terminar matandolas...

-...- Sakura cerro los ojos apretando los puños, Recordando a Karin y aquellas palabras tan desagradables de Karin, quería que esas palabras solo fueran un momento de molestia para aquella pelirosa... Temía que esa zorra... de verdad estuviera tan loca como para matarla

_- Pues yo tampoco te dejare el camino liso, ya te lo dije, me vale un pepino que estén comprometidos, haré hasta lo imposible por impedir ese casamiento, no importa si voy a tener que... matarte-_

- Ufff, bueno, me parece que deberíamos entrar ya a clases, se nos hará tarde...- Dice Tenten parando en frente de la puerta del aula

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Buenu, lamento la tardanza... ¬¬ otra vez el colegio, aunque no tengo tan excusa, aunque si, en semana santa me fui de viaje familiar, o sea, sin excusas ni decir nada, además les sere honesta, xD me encanta irme de viajes familiares, es tan divertido... y más cuando tenemos ridiculas peleas por el baño... xD bueno no hare que pierdan su tiempo en mis vacaciones relatadas xDD

Agradecimientos:

**Bongio**

**-Sakuritah-**

**Karenxita- akime axwell**

**Yhoe Uchiha**

**Setsuna17**

**Sakura Darkness**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**.Dreaming so Loud.**

**Mary-loki**

**Tema.chan.90**

**Roberta-Marizza2802**

**Esme-chan TS-DN**

**Black Cronos**

**M2M**

**Silent-movie**

**Gabriela28**

**Zyafany-company**

**Saku-ann**

**Kami Inuzuka 120**

**Kamy-chan**

**Klaudia Uchiha**


	18. Queridos lectores

Queridos lectores, quiero darles la información de que pondré en pausa este fic, y tal vez los otro me tarde en continuarlo, Por que

Queridos lectores, quiero darles la información de que pondré en pausa este fic, y tal vez los otro me tarde en continuarlo, Por que? Me lo han plagiado... una chavala en fanfic.es me ah pasado el fic a una versión de Inuyasha, solo cambio los personajes, y ni siquiera cambio mis notas de autora

Además de que disimulo muy mal el plagio, ni si quiera dijo que no era suyo, lo coloco como si fuera suyo u.u, es realmente deprimente y tengo el estomago revuelto, siento sensaciones horribles y con ganas de matar al que se me ponga en frente

Había escuchado de diferentes casos de plagio, y hasta creo haber ayudado a una amiga con un plagio, porque sin que me hubiera ocurrido, sabía que se sentía horrible, y ahora que me paso, se que se siente aun peor de lo que se puede imaginar

HitsuLoveHina13, es el nick name de la muchacha, a la cual sin ofender a nadie, tengo ganas de putear hasta los cojones, porque esta sensación se siente fea, y menos mal que no soy sensible, porque se que estuviera llorando a chorros...

h t t p : / / f a n f i c . e s / v i e w s t o r y . p h p ? s i d 4 5 8 3 , este es el link, para los que quieran ayudarme en algo u.u, no se si les moleste, pero le dije que mis lectores estaban de mi lado, doy las gracias a las dos chicas que me dijeron, y gracias por decir que sos mi admiradora numero uno

Así que espero que esto se solucione pronto... con todo el dolor del mundo, debo decirles que hasta la próxima...


	19. ρяσчεcтσ

Buenos días, tardes o noche

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó/ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_-¡tac! ¡tac!_

_-¡tac! ¡tac!_

_-¡tac! ¡tac!_

_Resonaba la muleta de Sakura al apoyarse en el piso, a su lado caminaban, el grupo que había salido con ella, con dirección hacia el aula de clase del c..._

_- Lamento averlos metido en este rollo...- Dijo la castaña soltando un bufido, soplando el fulano mechon de cabello que siempre se colaba ante sus ojos y que soplaba cuando estaba enojada o nerviosa... era una manía, lo habian notado desde que entro a la dirección hasta horita_

_- No debes preocuparte por eso ya, debemos preocuparnos con lo que deberiamos hacer, que es averiguar a toda costa quien nos ah metido en este problema...- Dijo Sakura_

_- No lo digo porque sea un problema de cavidades sociales, esos es lo de menos, seamos honestos todos aquí, sus fans locas podrian hacer algo peor que eso- Dijo señalando el yeso que cubria el femur de la pelirosa- son capaces de mandarlas al hospital de un movimiento, y no es porque no se sepan defender- Dice al ver las caras arrugadas de las chicas- Es porque TODAS las chicas de este condenado instituto tienen una extraña obsesión por los "sexy boys", y esa obsesión puede llegar a cegarlas y terminar matandolas..._

_-...- Sakura cerro los ojos apretando los puños, Recordando a Karin y aquellas palabras tan desagradables de Karin, quería que esas palabras solo fueran un momento de molestia para aquella pelirosa... Temía que esa zorra... de verdad estuviera tan loca como para matarla_

_- Pues yo tampoco te dejare el camino liso, ya te lo dije, me vale un pepino que estén comprometidos, haré hasta lo imposible por impedir ese casamiento, no importa si voy a tener que... matarte-_

_- Ufff, bueno, me parece que deberíamos entrar ya a clases, se nos hará tarde...- Dice Tenten parando en frente de la puerta del aula_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El clima en el aula de clases era completamente normal, Kakashi había mandado a investigar unas cosas sobre la sexualidad en el libro de su materia, a lo cual los alumnos se encontraban investigando con su respectiva pareja, aún esperando la llegada de los alumnos que se encontraban en dirección…

El toqueteo de la puerta llamo la atención de todos, incluyendo al peligris que estaba bastante hundido en su lectura, su amado "Icha Icha paradise"

- Veo que al fin llegaron de su reunión…- Dijo Kakashi al ver a los alumnos pasar, y con ellos, una castaña de ojos miel con algunas pecas

- Eam je je… Creo que yo debo…- La chica fue interrumpida por el sensei que le sonrió con su único ojo visible

- Chicos ella es Kirairi Kasagawua, la han pasado a esta sección por el problema ya nombrado anteriormente, espero que la traten bien, ¬¬ y nada de bromas, bueno señorita Kasagawua, será colocada con el ex compañero de Karin, Sabaku no Gaara, el chico de…- La chica le interrumpió con otro sonrisa

- Eam Kakashi-sensei, conozco quien es Gaara n.n- Se voltea hacia sus compañeros de clase, de los cuales algunas chicas la miraban realmente mal- Bueno, soy Kirairi, eam… Espero pasarla bien con ustedes…- Término de decir esto con algo de nerviosismo por las matadoras miradas de las girls fan de Gaara y la burlona mirada de Gaara le proporcionaban

- Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten y Neji, agradezco se sienten en sus respectivos lugares, y señorita Kasagawua bienvenida, por favor tome asiento- Habló rápidamente el sensei

La chica pecosa se sentó en sus respectivo lugar, al lado del pelirrojo, que la miraba con disimulo, prefería mil veces a una chica ruda bastante linda, que ah la zorra que cuyo pasatiempo era besar el piso por donde Sasuke caminaba… Además de que esa chica podría ser muy interesante…

- Ni creas que no me doy cuenta de tu mirada- Dijo en susurro- Si quieres te consigo una foto…

- Hmp, no gracias, suficiente tengo con que tengamos que pasar todo el tiempo juntos, va a ser interesante Kasagawua- Dijo con burla, también en un susurro el pelirrojo

- Hmp, presumido…-

- Bueno chicos, ya que están todos en general, ahora si les voy a explicar el proyecto de el tema que estamos viendo en este momento, que sería la sexualidad y el coito…- Fue interrumpido por Naruto

- No necesitamos hacer nada de eso, ¡Ya no somos niños!, sabemos muy bien sobre ese tema ¡Dattebayo!- Dice para luego cruzarse de brazos

- ¡Naruto no me interrumpas!, miren, ustedes saben mucho, pero al mismo tiempo les falta mucho por aprender, no nos vamos a engañar diciendo que aquí todos son vírgenes, porque es una mentira, pero si no son vírgenes, solo lo hicieron, por lo que en términos coloquiales llamaríamos "un momento de placer"- Toda el aula se puso realmente roja

**- Genial, esto es todo lo que me faltaba, como si con Anko-sensei no hubiera tenido suficiente en mi primer día en este salón vemos 'este tema'- **Pensó con algo de fastidio la castaña

**- ¬¬ Kakashi-sensei hizo un complot con Sasuke o algo así ¬¬, en estos momentos no necesitamos un proyecto, no me beneficia, y mucho menos de ese tema…- **Se decía a si misma Sakura

- Continuo, ustedes a su edad, como ya saben, tienen las hormonas algo alborotadas, por los cambios físicos y mentales, haciendo en algunos más efectos que en otros, no nos debemos adentrar mucho en lo que es la pubertad, porque todos aquí deben saber lo que es, y cuales son los cambios- Dice con una sonrisa medio burlona- Vamos a ir al grano, van a hacer un proyecto de anatomía femenina y masculina, investigaran también sobre las interrelaciones entre personas de diferentes sexos, y averiguaran el porcentaje de adolescentes dividiéndolo en edades, que se practican un aborto en Tokio

Todos lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, ¿cómo demonios pretendía que investigara la relación entre otros adolescentes?, lo demás era completamente fácil, e incluso estaban seguros que lo terminarían en menos de una semana, pero ¿los adolescentes? No era tan fácil…

- Demo profesor, ¿cómo pretende que espiemos las relaciones de otros chicos? Básicamente eso sería algún derivado de acoso y violación a la privacidad- Dijo rápidamente Temari

- Realmente sería algo problemático que nos golpearan por un proyecto…- Dijo Shikamaru

- Mmm Bueno… Entonces, hagamos un cambió… miren, van a tener que estudiarse mutuamente con su pareja de equipo, no me interesa que sean del mismo sexo, y también vamos a probar su responsabilidad y trabajo en equipo con esto- Dijo levantando un bebe de juguete, que se veía bastante real

- ¿Qué? Hmp, no puedo creer que nos vallan a aplicar una técnica tan vieja- Dijo el Uchiha, nada de lo demás le molestaba, excepto el tener que cuidar un mocoso de juguete…

- No acepto críticas, es esto o investigan a sus compañeros de clases en sus interrelaciones, se los pondré mejor, ustedes podrán elegir su estrategia…- Kakashi término con una sonrisa, y todos dieron un largo suspiro- Bueno, pueden retirarse, les e conseguido el resto del día libre para que empiecen con su proyecto, pueden retirarse de las instalaciones cuando lo deseen, les doy exactos tres meses para terminarlo

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Todos habían salido del aula de clases, y la castaña se había quedado sola, no porque no le ofrecieran compañía, sino porque sencillamente quería quedarse sola algunos segundos…

Tomo su mochila y dio un gran suspiro, para luego dirigirse hacia la salida con su mochila en el hombro

Los pasillos estaban vacíos por completo, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, todos estaban en clases, o se habían ido a sus casas, y ella tenía que hacer un proyecto con Gaara, con el chico que le robaba el sueño, pero que su orgullo no iba a dejar notar

Afuera se encontraban un montón de chicas alrededor de un pelirrojo, paso de largo ignorando a ese montón, entornando los ojos al acoso que le tenían todas aquellas chicas al pelirrojo, y definitivamente, sabía que ni en sus mejores sueños el se fijaría en ella

- Deberías esperarme- Le dijo una voz detrás de ella la voz del hombre, que intentaba liberarse de un montón de chicas

- No creo que tengas tiempo, estas ocupado con las chicas, y yo tengo que empezar un proyecto- Dijo con un tono medio matador, para luego caer en cuenta, estaba actuando como una celosa 

- Hmp- Rió un poco un burlón- ¿Celosa?

- ¡Ja! Ya quisieras- Da un largo suspiro- Solo estoy estresada… Y no tengo porque explicar, todo lo que diga o haga o como actúe, sería mi problema, ¿No es cierto?

- Hmp, me agradas más cuando tienes ánimos de bromear y no estas a la defensiva, aunque realmente no te conozco mucho… o al menos no en persona- Sonríe caminando a su lado

- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso?- Pregunta la castaña

- Serás una de las pocas personas que sabrán que tengo contacto con la chica que arregla las carpetas de informe… Y me consiguió esto- Dijo enseñándole una carpeta con su foto delante

- Mi… mi expediente de vida…- Susurro- Te voy a matar… ¡Devuélveme eso!

- No, antes de matarme tenemos que hacer un proyecto en mi casa, ahora vamonos…- Ordena el pelirrojo

- Ah, ah- Niega la castaña- Entérate, a mi nadie me manda…

- Hmp…- La toma y la coloca en su hombro como tal saco de papas, dirigiéndose a su auto

- BAJAME-

…

…

…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Estaba sola en la habitación de Sasuke, mientras el contestaba una llamada, miraba por la ventana, mientras miraba también su yeso disimuladamente, dos meses… una eternidad con esa cosa en su pierna, pero al menos… había ayudado a mejorar su relación con Sasuke, aunque él aún sea un patán…

Unos brazos la rodearon por su espalda, dándole un inexplicable calor a su cuerpo, algo de amor combinado con un no se que de Sasuke, algo en él que la hacía tener sensaciones inigualables, y las famosas mariposas en el estomago…

- Llamo el doctor…- Habló el Uchiha- al parecer, te podemos quitar el yeso, pero vamos a tener que colocarte unas vendas y una crema…

- ¿En serio? ¿Altera eso el tiempo que tendré sin usar mi skate?- Pregunto algo esperanzada, con un brillo de que esa eternidad se redujera un poco

- Si, lo reduce a solo un mes Sakura, la crema es bastante costosa- Ríe arrogante- Demo por eso no hay ningún problema…

- ¡Genial!- Como puede se voltea y lo besa dulcemente en los labios- ¿Cuándo comienzo el tratamiento?

- Mmm- Lo piensa unos segundos- Enseguida llegue, dentro de una hora…

- ¡Sasuke eres un amor!- Se lanza en sus brazos atacando sus labios en un nuevo beso

Con gusto correspondió el beso, el cual se volvía cada vez más intenso, apasionado… Lujurioso…

…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El bebe estaba delante de él, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, examinando esa cosa de plástico que tenía como proyecto, era algo acompañado de trabajo y practica… Y él no sabía nada sobre bebes…

- N-naruto-kun, n-no t-te v-va a-a h-hacer n-nada, y-y e-es l-lo m-más f-fácil, y-yo n-no q-quiero q-que te g-golpeen p-por e-espiar u-una p-pareja…- Dice Hinata mirando la extrañeza de Naruto al mirar el muñeco

- Hinata-chan, ¿Segura esto es buena idea? Yo, bueno… Yo no se nada sobre bebes…- Dice Naruto mirándola- T-tengo una mala experiencia con mis primitos menores

_Flash Back _

_- Narutin, ¿podrías hacerle un favor a tu tía?- Pregunta una mujer con un bultito en sus brazos_

_- Claro Tía, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Pregunta un inocente Naruto_

_-Yo tengo que hacer la cena, y tu prima se hizo, ¿podrías cambiarle el pañal?-_

_- .x. Oh demonios…- _

_The end Flash Back _

- .X. Me traume desde ese día con los pañales- Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral

- Je je, No te preocupes Naruto-kun… E-es solo u-un m-muñeco…- Le sonrió y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa- A-además y-yo e-estaré a-aquí con t-tigo…

- Gracias Hinata-chan- Planta un dulce beso sobre sus labios

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Lamento el haberme tardado tanto es que de veras me deprimí mucho con este fic, y cuando me proponía escribir, y abría el archivo, me quedaba plantada viendo la página de Word, pues, había algo que me daba como miedo al escribir desde que me lo plagiaron, un no se que, que siempre me echaba para atrás, pero bueno, n.n aquí esta el capi...

Stella, ¿Así te llamas? Pues, perdona que sea ofensiva, pero por su puesto que no dejare que pases mi fic a Inuyasha, lo pediste demasiado tarde, y me suena a mera hipocresía que después de que yo sufrí el paro de consciencia gracias a ti, me lo pidas, además de que si te gusta escribir de Inuyasha, debes escribir tus historias, nada ganas transcribiendo la mía, ¬¬ y de paso sin quitar las notas de autora --.--, además de que me hiciste llorar, ni yo misma me lo creí, ¡¡llore!! ¿¡Sabes lo difícil qué es hacerme llorar a mí?! ¡¡Pues enterarte!!

Ahora, pido reales agradecimientos a todos los que me apoyaron, y aclaro algo que me pareció que dudaron, nunca deje el fic, solo dije "una pausa", créanme, que no es nada fácil pasar por un plagio, se siente horrible y no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar

De una manera constructiva, les voy a pedir a todos aquellos que les gusta plagiar fic, que me digan ¿Qué ganan con ello? Tarde o temprano los descubren, pueden hasta ser expulsados de donde lo publican, se ganan enemigos, hacen sufrir, y pueden hacer hasta llorar o causar que la persona se deprima y se haga daño físico

Bueno, dejo el discurso y les dejo mis agradecimientos a las personas que me dejaron review, dándome apoyo, a todas esas personas, y a todos mis lectores, los amo y siento un cariño muy fuerte por todos ustedes, y como premio y gratitud, nOn en el próximo cap habrá lemon (Inner: ¬¬ pervertida)

--.-- Mi inner regreso... ¬¬ Grrrr (Inner: òWó No puede conmigo)

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

Gaara.maniaka

kagome taisho higurashi

-Sakura-Star-

.Lolly Tenkawa.

Zyafany-Company

Alexavenuz

Jesybert

Akarui-Wakai

Black Cronos

Gabriela Alejandra Velasque...

Judith Uchiha

Al

Silent-movie

PJopE

Militha

Antonela

Stepha-chan

Saku-ann

DulceHaruno

Esme-chan TS DN

-Sakuritah-

Paulita Lupin

SasteR

Kamy-chan

Naomi-Tendo

MIMI-CHAN

JiTeX

Itzel

Pinguina Uchiha

Kami Inuzuka 120

javiitha-sxs

xXqueen-hinataxX

hinatauchiha20

YuriKagome

pandiux

Y perdónenme si me faltó alguien, son demasiados xD, así que... Mi animo ya regreso! Consideren este fic reinaugurado!

Saludos! Los amo a todos!

Att: Yo


	20. Extasiado de tu amor

Buenos días, tardes o noche

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó/ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_El bebe estaba delante de él, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, examinando esa cosa de plástico que tenía como proyecto, era algo acompañado de trabajo y practica… Y él no sabía nada sobre bebes…_

_- N-naruto-kun, n-no t-te v-va a-a h-hacer n-nada, y-y e-es l-lo m-más f-fácil, y-yo n-no q-quiero q-que te g-golpeen p-por e-espiar u-una p-pareja…- Dice Hinata mirando la extrañeza de Naruto al mirar el muñeco_

_- Hinata-chan, ¿Segura esto es buena idea? Yo, bueno… Yo no se nada sobre bebes…- Dice Naruto mirándola- T-tengo una mala experiencia con mis primitos menores_

_Flash Back _

_- Narutin, ¿podrías hacerle un favor a tu tía?- Pregunta una mujer con un bultito en sus brazos_

_- Claro Tía, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Pregunta un inocente Naruto_

_-Yo tengo que hacer la cena, y tu prima se hizo, ¿podrías cambiarle el pañal?-_

_- .x. Oh demonios…- _

_The end Flash Back _

_- .X. Me traume desde ese día con los pañales- Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral _

_- Je je, No te preocupes Naruto-kun… E-es solo u-un m-muñeco…- Le sonrió y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa- A-además y-yo e-estaré a-aquí con t-tigo…_

_- Gracias Hinata-chan- Planta un dulce beso sobre sus labios _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación tenía un deje de calor bastante presuntuoso, aquel beso que había comenzado con ternura había tomado riendas un poco más largas que un simple beso de novios...

Las manos del Uchiha se encontraban acariciando el espacio que se encontraba entre cintura y cadera, mientras las manos de la pelirosa jugaban con los cabellos del pelinegro, ambos disfrutando aquel beso fogoso...

Sus manos comenzaron a cobrar vida más allá del corto espacio que acariciaba, comenzando a bajar a un nivel de su piel un poco más íntimo, la recostó con suavidad sobre el colchón de la cama...

Sus labios cobraban vida en la suave y perfumada piel de la chica debajo de su cuerpo, aquella chica inocente, la que era la ex-nerd de todo el colegio, la que secretamente lo había enamorado, por ser sencillamente Sakura...

Su cuello había sido capturado sencillamente por los expertos labios del Uchiha, haciendo que la pelirosa soltara leves gemidos, pequeños, con sus labios rosados entre abiertos, jalando los cabellos negros y lisos del pelinegro

Sus manos se deslizaban bajo la blusa de la pelirosa, hasta llegar al punto de acariciar sus pechos sobre la tela de un fino brassier, de un color que pronto descubriría, denlo por hecho...

Aquellos leves gemidos excitaban cada vez más a sasuke, y darle además que en cualquier momento podría entrar Itachi, le daba un toque más... ¿Atrevido? , no les intimidaba, sencillamente les daba muchas más ganas de continuar lo que estaba ya comenzado...

Con sus expertas manos comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del colegio, botón por botón, disfrutando cada trozo de piel que dejaba al aire, soportando las ganas de quitarle las ropas de un tiro, sin darle tanta pacimornia al asunto

Dejo a la vista lo que para el era una verdadera obra de arte...

- Perfecto...- Dijo en un susurro admirando a la pelirosa, que estaba bastante sonrojada, con la respiración algo dificultada por la calentura del momento

Siguió en su trabajo de devorar la piel de su cuello, mientras acariciaba su espalda, buscando el broche de aquella prenda azul cielo que en este momento molestaba. Llego el momento en el que comenzó a luchar contra este broche, hasta poder lograr desprenderlo

Aquello era realmente una belleza, de tamaño mediano, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, con una aureola rosa en todo el centro, acaricio uno de ellos, logrando que se irguiera casi al instante, haciendo que en el se mostrara una sonrisa arrogante...

- ¿Sasuke que vas a...? ¡Ah!- Un gemido salio de sus labios rojos por la presión de los besos, al sentir sus labios besando su seno derecho, mientras en el izquierdo se encontraba su mano masajeando, haciéndola sentir sensaciones que jamás había sentido

Luego de hacer esto con el pecho derecho, repitió la misma operación de chupar, mosdisquear, lamer y acariciar, pero esta vez con el pecho izquierdo

La pelirosa estaba saliendo de si, no sabía exactamente que era ya lo que sentía ¿amor o pasión? O... ¿Cabe la idea de que pueda estar sintiendo ambos? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente, fuera lo que fuera... le estaba gustando... Y mucho

Sasuke colocó las piernas de la pelirosa alrededor de sus caderas, dándole así la facilidad de acariciar sus muslos por debajo de la falda, y definitivamente, sus pantalones estaban comenzando a apretar mucho más de lo normal... (¬3¬)

Fue bajando sus labios por el abdomen de la muchacha, dejando por todos lados 'marcas de pertenencia', sus manos dejaron sus muslos, para irse a la cremallera de la falda, y bajarla rápidamente, quitando de un tiro aquella pieza... dejándola en la pieza final

Los ojos de la pelirosa brillaban y su respiración entrecortada daba un ambiente excitante y atrayente, realmente la estaba pasando bien...

Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Sasuke mientras este mordía su cuello, disfrutaba acariciando cada pedazo de Sasuke que iba descubriendo, realmente le estaba gustando esto de la mejor manera...

Se separo del cuello de la pelirosa para terminar de quitarse su camisa, y sonreírle picaronamente a la pelirosa que se sonrojo a más no poder...

- S-sasuke yo...- La pelirosa fue callada por un beso en sus labios, leve y tierno, hermoso...

- Lo sé...- Susurro el en la oreja de la chica, para él no era un secreto que la chica era virgen, y no era porque no interactuara con hombres, porque realmente no conocía nada de su vida amorosa... Sino por su alumbrante inocencia y por los rasgos de su rostros a las sensaciones que el recientemente estaba causando...

Desabrocho su pantalón, mientras beso a Sakura con furia en los labios, dejando caer los molestos pantalones al piso, quedando con solo el bóxer. Deslizo sus bragas suavemente, y también bajo su bóxer colocándose en la entrada de aquel calido lugar...

Pidió permiso con la mirada, logrando que la pelirosa le sonriera, gesto que le dio la respuesta que quería... se hundió en ella lentamente, con delicadeza

Era doloroso, pero acompañado con una sensación deliciosa... De su garganta escapo un gemido de dolor cuando lo sintió totalmente dentro de si... Lágrimas se paseaban por sus mejillas

Beso sus mejillas y lamía sus lágrimas, diciéndole algunas palabras... Hasta que el dolor paso, enredando ella sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del Uchiha

Comenzó a salir y a entrar lentamente de la pelirosa, un vaivén placentero y tortuoso, de los labios de la pelirosa salían gemidos leves... Lo incitaban e iban a lograr sacarlo de quicio

Su velocidad y fuerza iban aumentando cada vez más, y los gemidos de sakuras iban convirtiéndose poco a poco en gritos, gritos dedicados a su nombre... Se escuchaba tan bien de aquellos labios... Y de esa manera... Mmm

Sin poder evitarlo aumento más, Sakura se arqueo a su cuerpo y luego ambos llegaron terminaron en un mismo momento... Algo exploto dentro de ambos, una calidez hermosa...

Sasuke se tiro sobre el cuerpo de la pelirosa, ambos con la respiración dificultosa...

-Ai shiteru...- Dijo la pelirosa en un susurro

-...- El pelinegro sonrió para si mismo, y luego la beso suavemente- Y yo a ti...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La castaña estaba cruzada de brazos sentada en una mesa, en un gran jardín, lleno de lirios y rosas, rojas y blancas, algo realmente hermoso, y el perfume que había en el aire era tan delicioso, realmente embriagante, habían escogido el peluche, pero realmente no sabía que demonios iban a hacer con lo de 'estudiarse el uno al otro'

- ¿Pensando en lo que vamos a investigar?- Dice con tono pícaro el pelirrojo, al verla con esa pose de entre enojada y pensativa

- No, estoy pensando en como te voy a descuartizar por haberme traído a rastras hasta acá- Dijo la castaña fulminándolo con la mirada y luego volteando con rudeza hacia el otro lado

- Hmp, no niegues que no te agrada estar conmigo- Dijo con presunción el pelirrojo, logrando que la castaña lo mirara con sus ojos miel, con un brillo especial en los ojos, algo así como un reto

- Deberías aprender que no todo en el mundo rueda alrededor de los 'sexy boys'- Dijo la castaña, el pelirrojo la iba a interrumpir- Mejor cállate y escúchame, la vida no esta basada solamente en tener a miles de chicas a tu alrededor, porque te aseguro que en un mal momento ninguna de ellas te va a ayudar, no te sirven falsos amigos, y no me malinterpretes no estoy diciendo que Sasuke y Neji no lo sean, pero ninguna de esas chicas lo son realmente, todos están escondidos detrás de una capa de apariencia y envidia, y las personas que menos crees son las que verdaderamente te van ayudar en algún momento, no te escondas detrás de una sonrisa Gaara, no te va a servir de nada en un futuro, porque no estaremos para siempre en el instituto de niños ricos en donde estamos, y si tu no sabes manejar una empresa, no estudias bien, y te dejas desbancar por amigos falsos, créeme que tu padre, aunque no lo conozca, no te dejara dirigir la gran empresa de Suna...

El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido por el discurso que acababa de darle la castaña, y en ella no había ninguna señal de broma, su rostro contemplaba las facciones de un verdadero consejo

- Escoge bien a tus amigos, porque si escoges a las personas equivocadas, al final estos te darán la espalda y te darán complicaciones en el futuro, te buscaran para el beneficio de ellos, pero no te beneficiaran a ti, estos amigos son los que aumentan tu ego, y como yo no pienso ser una de esos, no disfruta de la compañía a simple vista del "gran Sabaku no Gaara"-

El pelirrojo se quedo mirándola, con un gesto de confusión, pero no parecía mirarla a ella, miraba más atrás...

- Deberías buscarte mas amigas como estas, de las que te van a orientar y no andar detrás del dinero que tienes Gaara- Un hombre parado, ojos aguamarina y cabellos marrones, su porte galante, la de un verdadero empresario, iba vestido de traje, mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa arrogante, la cual lo miraba sorprendida, hay estaba el padre de Gaara, el muchacho al que acababa de reprender por su actitud... Y su padre la apoyaba en el consejo recién dado

**- Genial, la sonrisita viene de familia...- **

- Padre...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Alguna vez sintieron esas mariposas en el estomago?

¿O la simple necesidad de estar con una persona especial porque sino tiendes a pensar que morirás en cualquier momento?

Eso y mucho más es lo que le pasaba a estos dos adolescentes... No importan cuanto dijeran que el 'amor' a esa edad era pasajero, no importa cuanto las chicas molestaran a las castañas por estar con un chico codiciado, ni importaba que la popularidad de Neji bajara en gran porcentaje por el simple hecho de estar con la "chica box"

Solo importaban ellos dos y el amor que los colmaba, solo importaban los corriente que se trasladaba por todo su cuerpo gracias al contacto de sus labios, solo importaban las caricias que se brindaban el uno al otro y el cada "te amo" que brotaba desde el fondo de sus corazones hasta ser trasladados por sus labios...

Había que admitirlo, ninguno de los dos era perfecto, el era poco expresivo, celoso y posesivo, sin sumarle el que estaba obsesionado con el "destino" y "la llama de su juventud" ardía por ser el presidente de las empresas Hyuuga, pero al mismo tiempo, al menos con ella, era tierno y considerado, y tan detallista en cada momento...

Por el otro lado, ella era ruda y siempre le gustaba llevar el control de todo, se enfocaba en los deportes y no le interesa que piensen de ella, soñaba con ser una gran deportista, sin importar en cual deporte, todos los amaba, y realmente en todos era buena, excepto porrismo o gimnasia rítmica, por el simple hecho de incomodarla, pero ella era tan... Dulce, sincera y suave cuando estaban a solas, que provocaba comérsela con caramelo...

- Tenten...- Llamo el castaño acariciándole el cabello, se encontraban recostados en una plaza (en la mansión Hyuuga), sobre un mantel, en una especie de día de campo para dos, idea de Hyuuga para consentir a su novia... Ella no le pedía ese tipo de detalles, pero sencillamente su corazón lo impulsaba a tener que cumplir caprichos que ni siquiera existían, porque la amaba...

- ¿Si Neji?- Pregunto ella mirándole a los ojos, los perlados ojos de Neji eran realmente hermosos, para ella era como la entrada a su propio mundo, en el que nadie más podría entrar, donde ella era la princesa y Neji su príncipe azul, ninguna arpía ni dragón iba a poder irrumpir en su cuento de hadas, no mientras ella lo impidiera

- Te amo...- Dijo en un susurro, ganándose una tierna sonrisa por parte de la chica de ojos chocolate, que rápidamente coloco una uva en los labios del ojiperla, para luego juntarlos y devorar entre los dos aquel diminuto fruto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hay momentos complicados..._

_Y también muy bellos..._

_Todo depende de tu actitud escoger cual vas a vivir..._

_El amor es una de las cosas más bellas..._

_Que puede ofrecer el ser humano..._

_La amistad va de la mano con el amor..._

_Y las amistad..._

_Puede pasar hacer amor..._

_Todo va como lo desee el corazón..._

_Y nosotros debemos seguirlo a él..._

_Nos llevara por el buen camino..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Al fin cap nuevo!

TT.TT Lo siento por la tardanza, es que últimamente me enfermo de nada, y a esto le sumamos los 15 años de mi prima, los cuales son este viernes 23, y estoy toda estresada...¬¬ Y no creo que ella lo agradezca mucho, estoy por mandarla al... xD ustedes me entienden

Inner: No, no lo hacen, sos tan confusa y estupida que solo están esperando a que termines tu discurso para lazarte tomatazos por tardarte una eternidad y traer el capi tan corto ¬¬

¬¬ No necesito tu opinión, solo me importa la de mis lectores, este es el lemmon mas largo que eh escrito en mi corta vida o.ô, xD espero les guste y me dejen review dando su opinión... Es extraño, ya no me siento una pervertida como con los primeros dos xDD

Me siento completamente normal o.ô

Bueno me despido, dejen los tomatazos!! Y los review!!

Att: Miss Darkness


	21. Lágrimas de dolor

Buenos días, tardes o noche

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zorr... digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

Tristeza...

Eso era lo que invadía el corazón de nuestra pelirosa... ¿Por qué?... cosas de la vida...

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tenía que dejarse llevar? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan... vulnerable?

Esas preguntas adjuntadas con otras más invadían su cabeza en ese momento... Estaban en clases de Biología, pero ella realmente no prestaba nada de atención a esta...

_Flash Back _

_- ¿Te sientes satisfecha ya?- Le pregunto una chica_

_- Sasuke-kun ya obtuvo lo que quería... Ahora simplemente te dejara...- _

_-...- Sakura no respondía, no tenía ganas_

_El grupo "girl-fan-sexy-boy", eran sobre todo fans de Sasuke, capaces de cortarse una extremidad o dejarse hacer por todo el instituto solo por una cita con el Uchiha, y realmente estaban resentidas con la pelirosa, tomándola como una amenaza al haber "distraído la atención" del joven de 17 años (pronto 18) _

_- ¿Te creíste el cuento de que te amaba?- Pregunto otra chica_

_Las chicas la habían acorralado en la terraza del colegio, sin darle escapatoria alguna, obligándola a escuchar sus argumentos..._

_- Pareciera que no conocieras a Sasuke-kun como todos nerdita, sabes cual es su fama, sabes cuales son sus trucos, sabes bastante bien que él no se amarra a nada, y por demás sabes que si a él se le da la gana negocia con su padre y se compromete con otra-_

_- No tengo razones para creerles a ustedes, siempre han buscado la manera de hacerse daño entre ustedes porque Sasuke no les pela- Dice la pelirosa, intentando disimular su tono ahogado_

_- No te preocupes nerdita, sabemos como te sientes, tan demacrada... A si claro, como ningún chico te había pelado si no fuera por una inmunda apesta, debe doler que el chico mas hot de todo el insti te enamore, te haga creer que siente amor por ti y luego se largue para buscar a otra- _

_Sakura estaba callada, y sus ojos se estaban cristalizando... su cuerpo empezaba a fallar, sus sentidos a nublarse de una manera casi macabra..._

_Las chicas la miraban con orgullo, habiendo logrado el objetivo común, destrozarla y hacerle creer que para Sasuke era un juego igual que todas (Algo de lo que todas intentaban convencerse) y que la botaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, sin piedad alguna..._

_The end Flash Back_

Desde pequeña fue educada para que no se creyera que el mundo es un cuento de hadas, donde siempre tendrá dinero y todos sus caprichos serán cumplidos, que un príncipe azul llegaría en un caballo blanco para salvarla de cualquier cosa que la estuviera perturbando y reinarían por los siglos de los siglos, felices por siempre

Siempre se acoplo a la realidad, de que la iban a comprometer, de que tenía que estudiar una carrera que ayudara a la familia, de llevar su apellido en alto, de no poder ensuciarse por no dejar a sus padres en vergüenza, siempre acoplada a la cruda realidad, sencillamente, nunca creyó en un cuento de hadas...

Pero si creía en el amor, no un príncipe azul... Sino alguien que la amara y ella correspondieran, aceptando defectos y todo rasgo de su cuerpo, en que se defenderían, se respetarían y se cuidarían, en que se llevarían bien y que se serían fieles...

**- A la mierda con eso... Solo soy una estupida ingenua que se dejo llevar por los putos sentimientos...- **Por la mejilla de la pelirosa danzo una lágrima, dando un corto paseo por la suave piel de su mejilla...

- Señorita Haruno- Llamo el profesor que daba la clase- ¿Podría darme una definición simple de neurona?

- La neurona es uno de los tipos de las células nerviosas que se encuentran por todo el cuerpo; son el elemento fundamental de la estructura del sistema nervioso. Son células excitables especializadas en la recepción de estímulos y conducción del impulso nervioso.- Dijo secamente, sin sentimientos, logrando ganarse la atenta mirada del pelinegro- ¿Algo más?

- Ya que estas **tan** emocionada con el tema, ¿Podrás explicarnos a todos cuál es la función de la neurona?- Pregunto el profesor algo picado, el reto de la pelirosa lo había hecho enojar

- Las neuronas tienen la capacidad de comunicarse con precisión, rapidez y a larga distancia con otras células, ya sean nerviosas, musculares o glandulares. A través de las neuronas se transmiten señales eléctricas denominadas impulsos nerviosos.

Estos impulsos nerviosos viajan por toda la neurona comenzando por las dendritas, y pasa por toda la neurona hasta llegar a los botones terminales, que pueden conectar con otra neurona, fibras musculares o glándulas. La conexión entre una neurona y otra se denomina sinapsis.- La pelirosa dio un leve suspiro, para luego continuar ante la mirada de todos- Las neuronas conforman e interconectan los tres componentes del sistema nervioso: sensitivo, integrador o mixto y motor; De esta manera, un estímulo que es captado en alguna región sensorial entrega cierta información que es conducida a través de las neuronas y es analizada por el componente integrador, el cual puede elaborar una respuesta, cuya señal es conducida a través de las neuronas. Dicha respuesta es ejecutada mediante una acción motora, como la contracción muscular o secreción glandular.

La castaña no estaba prestando atención alguna, solo miraba por la ventana, intentando buscar una salida a cualquier cosa que le estuviera sucediendo... Intentando sacar de su pensamiento al señor Sabaku, y a su Gaara

- **Wow, wow, wow, ¿Desde cuándo es "mi" Gaara?- **

- Desde que su padre nos ve como una mujer madura, inteligente y hermosa que merece estar al lado del futuro presidente de las empresas "Sabaku no"- Grita su inner de manera alocada

**- Pues yo no creo eso pequeña emocionada, Gaara es inteligente, guapo, bueno en deportes, con una calificación genial, demo... Es un mujeriego, y sabes que para que eso cambie nosotras no somos lo suficiente-**

- ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? Lo dice como si fuéramos poca cosa, como si no llegáramos a la altura de...-

**- Seamos honestas, aquí todo el mundo podría llamar la atención de Gaara, menos yo, y ahora mucho menos que su padre cree que soy su prototipo perfecto de mujer- **

- Que le agrades al padre nos da un punto a favor, no el rechazo- 

**- Su papá también le dijo que debía aprender un poco de ****mí, lo que ahora debe verse como un punto en contra, no creo que a Gaara le agrade esa idea...-** La castaña bajo la mirada a su escritorio dando un largo suspiro

- Kasagawua- Llamo el profesor, logrando que toda la clase mirara a la castaña- Otra persona que tiene ánimos de decirles alguna definición en especial... Haznos el favor y explícanos lo que es una molécula

La castaña miro con odio al profesor, no sentía ganas de nada en estos momentos como para que aquel viejo verde se pusiera a estarla fastidiando ¿dUna molécula? Por favor… Ya iba a encargarse más delante de que ese profesor recibiera lo suyo

- Kasagawua responda si no quiere que la mande directito a la dirección- Dijo con algo de burla en la voz el profesor-

- Sin ofender profesor, se lo diré de una manera directa, estamos bastante grandecitos ya como para que nos haga preguntas tan básicas de temas ya vistos, así que creo debería acoplarse a nuestra edad y por los temas de gravedad en los que vamos- Comenzó a atacar la castaña, de todas formas, necesitaba desahogarse- una molécula es una partícula formada por un conjunto de átomos ligados por enlaces covalentes o metálicos, y además de esto, se usa en **química, **no en clases de biología-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las viejas partes del colegio, donde ningún alumno se atrevía a ir, no por miedo, sino por asco ¿Qué se podía esperar de un montón de niños de mami y papi que pretenden jugar con el corazón de cualquier chico o chica sin importar lo que estos sientan o piensen? No se podía esperar nada más que un montón de retardados que fingen estar en armonía con un grupo cuando la verdad es que buscan destruirse entre ellos

- Estupido colegio…- Dijo para si la pelirosa- Estupidos fresas, estupida gente rica, estupido el día en el que mi padre se encapricho por inscribirme acá- Lágrimas recorrían otra vez su rostro

- ¿Puedo acompañar tu dolor?- Pregunto una castaña llegando, mirando sorprendida a la pelirosa

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que…-

- Nunca te equivoques al mirarme, no soy parte de ese mundo color "rosa" en el que todos estos imbeciles viven, teniéndole asco a la tierra y creyéndose superiores a los demás- aclaro la castaña

- Perdón, no fue mi intención ofenderte ni creerte parte de eso, demo también debes admitir que para que estés aquí debes de tener una razón, algo que te perturba-

- Lo mismo digo, así que seamos sinceras, ambas estamos aquí por uno de estos idiotas-

Las dos se miraron, sabían a que "idiotas" se referían, y eran nada más y nada menos que los populares "sexy boys"

- ¿Qué te hicieron a ti?- Pregunto la pelirosa

- En este momento eso no vale, tu… te ves peor que yo Sakura, y realmente nunca me ha importado mucho el pensar en mi misma, así que dime tu primero… ¿Qué te hizo Uchiha?-

-…- La pelirosa la miro atentamente, Kiraira… Pensó muchas cosas sobre ella, pero tal vez se había equivocado de una manera estupida- Primero… Creo que te debo una disculpa Kiraira…

- Por favor, solo dime Kira, y no creo que hallas hecho algo para tener que pedirme una disculpa-

- No, claro que te la debo… Kira, yo pensé cosas feas de ti, que eras una chismosa, una de esas personas que vive inventando cosas de los demás o recopilando información, para poder sentirte…-

- Ya Sakura, no tengo porque disculparte, porque sencillamente no me ofendiste, tus pensamientos fueron acordes a la situación, supongo que al ser la editora del periódico del colegio eso es lo que doy a ver, no es tu culpa pensar así… Si hubieras pensado de otra manera al saber quien soy yo… Yo pensaría que tú eres una hipócrita- Dijo la castaña

- entonces ¿Amigas?- Pregunto la pelirosa de manera suave

- No hay razones por las cuales no debamos serlo ¿cierto?- La castaña sonrió- Pero ni creas que te vas a deshacer de mi tan rápidamente, ¿que te hizo Uchiha?

-…- A la pelirosa se le humedecieron un poco los ojos, mirando hacia el piso y empezando a gimotear- Él…el…- Le costaba soltar las palabras de su boca- Él me uso Kira, me tendió una trampa- Sus sollozos eran fuertes- Para que yo me acostase con él…

-…- La castaña bajo la mirada- ¿¡Cómo es la cosa!?- Grito enojada- No conozco muy bien al Uchiha, pero si se que tiene los aires de mujeriego insensible, y puede que no te conozca muy bien a ti Sakura, pero se por las bocas de Tenten y Hinata que eres una de las personas más bondadosas y tiernas de todo este maldito encierro de ratas, ningún hombre merece tus lágrimas, y él que las merezca no las hará brotar- Se acerco a la pelirosa y la abrazo- La venganza nunca ha sido una buena opción… Pero tampoco nadie dijo que sea prohibida

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- Gritaban sus fans por todos lados, acorralándolo en un circulo, mientras el no encontraba la manera de salirse de ese encierro

- ¡Gaara-kun!- También gritaban las muy zo… (Yo: ¬¬ No te metas en la historia inner! Inneryo: . Estoy diciendo la verdad! Yo: o.ô Tienes razón)

Gaara se encontraba encerrado entre ese montón de chicas junto con Sasuke, era como una especie de maldición, desde que Neji salía con "la chica box" todas se resignaron de Neji, la chica de ojos chocolates no daba camino para tumbarla, así que se rindieron y se voltearon hacia ellos dos…

- Son pateticas…- Dijo el pelirrojo enojado, intentando ofenderlas para que lo dejaran en paz (él ya tenía su "blanco", pero esta vez intentaría no cambiar el rumbo de la flecha) pero las chicas solo hicieron más ojitos, logrando cabrearlo más

- Hmp…- El pelinegro intentaba encontrar una salida, pero parecía no haberla

- Tem...- Se escuchan sonidos raros por el micrófono, logrando calmar un poco el estruendo

- Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku no Gaara, son solicitados en la coordinación de deportes, Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku no Gaara- Dijo la voz de una mujer, y luego se escucho un fuerte golpe, y el micrófono se apago

- Ya oyeron, apártense ahora, estorban- Dice frío el pelirrojo, para luego perderse por los pasillos pero… No a los que dirigían al gimnasio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Eres un idiota!- Grito Tenten al rubio que estaba en el piso con el ojo morado, mientras los Hyuuga miraban la escena con dos gotas en la cabeza desde una distancia prudente

- Demo Tenten-chan, si yo solo…-

- ¡Ibas a llamar a Sasuke teme por el micrófono! ¡Hacías eso y todo el plan se iba abajo!- Grito la chica chocolate

- Ya Tenten… u.ú pasó ya, no lo dijo… Es hora de que nos preguntemos donde demonios están Haruno y Kasagawua, ya es algo preocupante- Dijo el Hyuuga, para que su novia no matara al Uzumaki

- N-Neji-Nii-san t-tiene r-razón, S-sakura-c-chan y K-ira-ira-san e-están d-desaparecidas d-desde l-la p-primera c-clase, y-y y-ya c-así t-termina e-el receso d-de cu-cuarenta y cinco m-minutos, n-no h-han d-desayunado n-nada a-aún-

- ¿Alguno de ustedes saber donde esta Sakura?- Llegó de repente el Uchiha, mirándolos a todos fríamente, aunque se sabía que estaba preocupado al igual que ellos

- Esperábamos que tu supieras Teme- Dijo el Uzumaki levantándose del piso con el ojo totalmente morado

- A la que me entre que le hiciste algo cabeza de hielo y te juro que no sales vivo de la que te espera- Dice la castaña seria

- T-tenten-chan, c-creo que d-deberías c-calmarte- Dijo Hinata acercándose a su amiga

- Hmp…- El pelinegro soltó un suspiro… Esto olía mal, y no era Naruto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraban mirandose una a la otra, Sakura lloraba cada vez más, y Kiraira intentaba no demostrar sus sentimientos, pero sus lágrimas eran incontenibles...

- ¿Qué te hizo Gaara?- Pregunto directa Sakura, mirando a los ojos entristecidos de la castaña, aquellos ojos del color de la miel dulce y pura, que en estos momentos se encontraban apagados

- El simple de hecho de ser un sexy boy, ayer, básicamente me secuestro hasta su casa, en realidad no tiene nada de gravedad, pero pienso que me odia porque llego su padre y...- La castaña cerró los ojos soltando las lágrimas, ya no las aguantaba mal

- ¿Él dijo algo?- Pregunto la pelirosa limpiando sus lágrimas

- No... No me ha dicho nada desde ayer, no me ha dirigido la palabra, y yo... Yo no quiero ser una de aquellas chicas cualquiera que se arrastran por donde el camina, yo no soy de esas zorras, amo a Gaara, lo amo mucho Sakura- Dijo la castaña- Pero si él y yo debemos tener algo, no será porque yo sea una regalada, sino porque el me quiere como soy, no pienso regalarle mi cuerpo porque lo que se siente de verdad esta en el corazón

- Como quisiera haber hehco eso...-

- No Sakura, actuaste con el corazón, al contrario de ti, yo... debería ser más como tu... Pero de eso basta, no tenemos porque andar lamentandonos, yo debo demostrarle a Gaara-chan que es lo que manda, y tu deberías demostrarle a Uchiha que tu tambien puedes...-

- ¿Yo puedo que?-

- Tu también puedes hacerle sufrir-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, perdón por el gran retraso, sinceramente estaba re ocupada, y esta semana termino el cole, hoy es día feriado, cuando entre a vacas, n.n voy a dedicarme a un mini fic olvidado… ¡Virgen! Al cual le deben quedar unos dos capis

Respondiendo un review, agradezco que me seas sincera, demo te diré que por algo escribí el Lemmon, no fue un compromiso, era necesario, porque ahora es que le falta a este fic (no crean que se desharán de mi tan fácil), y antes de dejarme tocar mi orejita, prefiero mil veces convertirme en asesina, ten cuidado con lo que me decis, neta soy bastante "delicada" y detesto que hagan "ciertas" amenazas

Como ven me estoy afincando en el SasuSaku y el GaaKira, si tienen algo en contra de Kira-chan me dicen para modificarle alguna conducta que no les agrade, pero tampoco es que la voy a cambiar el 100 ya que ella tiene una conducta fija en ciertos aspectos

Próximo fic por continuar: ¡Motocross!


	22. La intriga de un corazón

- ¡vivan las mujeres

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno. También quiero aclarar que no he dejado el fic… Lo que sucede es que tengo muchos problemas, entre esto esta uno del corazón… Y muchos deben saber que con el corazón roto escribir sería como intentar hacer salsa roja con uvas…

Advertencia: Lemmon y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zorr... digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo n.nU

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema- GaaOoc

Disclaimer: … ¿Por qué colocamos esta mierda si de todas formas todos saben que ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y no voy a ganar plata con esto?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skateboard Girl

_Se encontraban mirándose una a la otra, Sakura lloraba cada vez más, y Kiraira intentaba no demostrar sus sentimientos, pero sus lágrimas eran incontenibles..._

_- ¿Qué te hizo Gaara?- Pregunto directa Sakura, mirando a los ojos entristecidos de la castaña, aquellos ojos del color de la miel dulce y pura, que en estos momentos se encontraban apagados_

_- El simple de hecho de ser un sexy boy, ayer, básicamente me secuestro hasta su casa, en realidad no tiene nada de gravedad, pero pienso que me odia porque llego su padre y...- La castaña cerró los ojos soltando las lágrimas, ya no las aguantaba mal_

_- ¿Él dijo algo?- Pregunto la pelirosa limpiando sus lágrimas_

_- No... No me ha dicho nada desde ayer, no me ha dirigido la palabra, y yo... Yo no quiero ser una de aquellas chicas cualquiera que se arrastran por donde el camina, yo no soy de esas zorras, amo a Gaara, lo amo mucho Sakura- Dijo la castaña- Pero si él y yo debemos tener algo, no será porque yo sea una regalada, sino porque el me quiere como soy, no pienso regalarle mi cuerpo porque lo que se siente de verdad esta en el corazón_

_- Como quisiera haber hecho eso...-_

_- No Sakura, actuaste con el corazón, al contrario de ti, yo... debería ser más como tu... Pero de eso basta, no tenemos porque andar lamentándonos, yo debo demostrarle a Gaara-chan que es lo que manda, y tu deberías demostrarle a Uchiha que tu también puedes...-_

_- ¿Yo puedo que?-_

_- Tú también puedes hacerle sufrir-_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sonido seco de los tacones sonando contra el piso era realmente perturbarte, mientras la sonrisa macabra de su rostro le daba un panorama realmente tétrico a los pasillos del vacío instituto. Podríamos jurar que las puertas se cerraban solas, pero la pelirrojo de lentes que se encontraba aún en las instalaciones no estaba al pendiente de las situaciones paranormales a su alrededor… Sino de el libro de un color negro y símbolos raros que tenía en sus manos.

**- Con esto esa zorra de Sakura va a aprender con quien se está metiendo, y dejará de una buena vez a mi Sasuke-kun**- Pensó de manera malévola acariciando la portada de aquel libro de aspecto extraño

En frente, llevaba muy grande unos símbolos realmente raros… Y más abajo en letra muy pequeño podría leerse "magia negra japonesa"…

Llevaba también un pequeño bolso guindando de su espalda… Del cual se veían salir pequeños objetos de manera extraña, y sobresalía un pequeño recipiente lleno de sal.

La pelirroja caminaba hasta las zonas más ocultas y destruidas del colegio… En donde los sonidos aumentaban, sin darle mucha importancia a ese hecho…

- Aunque viéndolo por otro lado… Debería sacar del camino también a sus estupidas amigas- Dijo acomodándose las gafas y parando en frente de una puerta casi destrozada

Arriba de esa puerta se podía leer, aunque estuviera lleno de polvo, "Química II"

_Hace mucho tiempo… Esta escuela no era necesariamente la más normal de todas… _

_Esta escuela tenía una parte, en la que un grupo de estudiantes practicaban… La magia negra._

_Los profesores nunca quisieron creer que eso sucedía en su prestigiosa escuela, se engañaban a si mismos al ver que sus alumnos eran los más "sanos" que nunca hubieran tenido en toda sus carreras…_

_Nunca se imaginaron que aún "los más sanos" o los llamados "alumnos prodigios"… Se escabullían por las noches en las instalaciones del colegio, hacia el salón de química a hacerle ofrendas al supremo de la maldad… A intensificar sus "poderes"…_

_Nunca nadie supo lo que sucedió la noche del viernes que esa parte del colegio exploto… Y los cuerpos de los alumnos y los profesores nunca fueron encontrados…_

_Aunque era solo una leyenda, muchos juran que escuchan ruidos bastante extraños al pasar por esa zona…_

- Las almas de estos perdedores están lo suficientemente manchadas como para mortificar a este grupo de zorras- Dijo cuando vio unas sombras rodeándola, logrando que soltara una carcajada que resonó por todos los vacíos pasillos del instituto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había llegado la noche de la verdad, en donde por fin iba a salir con su Shikamaru… Y es que aunque el la sacara de sus casillas con su "Problemático" al mismo tiempo era tan… ¡Tan él! Tenía un no-se-que que la llevaba a soñar con él volando los dos por un hermoso cielo azul y durmiendo en las suaves y mullidas nubes que se mantenían testigos del hermoso amor que sentía por aquel hombre de cabellos negros alborotados…

Era una cita medianamente formal… Iban a salir al cine a ver una película, y por más que intentaba pensarlo… No le interesaba mucho cual película iban a ver… **sino como la iba a ver**

Sobre la cama se encontraban infinitas prendas de vestir, entre todas faldas, pantalones cortos y largos, blusas, suéteres, ¡De todo! Y no era ni un cuarto de su ropero… Ella era hermosa, y eso era algo que admitía de manera orgullosa, y también tenía buenos gustos… Solo necesito un poco de ayuda para alejar un poco el estilo "skate" que usaba antes… Ahora, sabía que tenía que ponerse algo con lo que se sintiera cómoda y se viera bien…

- mmm ¡Ya sé!- Dijo con algo de emoción mientras sacaba unos pantalones toreros verdes con bolsillos grandes y una blusa de tirantes grande que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del comienzo del pantalón, una gargantilla verde oscuro y unos pequeños zarcillos del mismo color, saco unas zapatillas cerradas de color verde y la ropa interior…

Tomo una toalla seca de su closet y se metió a su baño… Esta iba a ser una noche espectacular…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mansión Kasagawua…

El cielo manto de noche se encontraba adornado de miles de estrellas brillando cada vez más, haciendo parecer que cada una de esas estrellas representaba el sueño de una niña esperando que le tocara la hora de visitar el arco iris encantado que la llevaría a un paisaje lleno de flores y conejitos…

- Que luego se convertirán en mounstros y se comerán a las hermosas niñitas con vestidos de tul, dejando nada más la cabeza de la muñeca que dice "te amo mami"- Dice sarcásticamente interrumpiendo el relato que escribía en la PC- Genial… No tengo inspiración para escribir una pequeña mini historia para el periódico

- Oye Kira… ¿Cómo terminaste siendo la editora del periódico si es obvio que lo odias?- Pregunto la pelirosa, que se encontraba sentada en la silla del escritorio de la ya nombrada

- Es una historia bastante larga- Dijo la castaña volteándose a ver a la pelirosa, con ojos apagados…

- Tengo tiempo… Esto es una especie de pijamaza ¿no? Sería como contarnos los secretos- Dijo soltando una risita leve, logrando que Kiraira le sonriera de manera abierta

- Es que mi madre **era** una gran escritora…- Dijo suspirando- Mi padre piensa que yo herede ese don, y que debo participar en cualquier cosa del instituto que contenga literatura, se puede decir que no tengo aún la suficiente valentía para enfrentarme ante él… Y nunca está en casa

- Ah…- Dijo algo apenada por haberle preguntado- Perdona que te diga esto Kira, pero… Tienes derecho a escoger lo que vas a hacer y tu padre debería entenderlo…

- Lo he pensado varias veces, y ya he intentado hablar con él las veces que esta en casa pero… Es tan difícil- Soplo el mechón de cabello que se atravesaba por su cara, pero de la manera más extraña sus ojos no mostraban indicios de querer llorar

La pelirosa le sonrió y se quedo mirando a la peinadora de la chica, estaba llena de cosas que nunca se imaginaría que "La inocente buena alumna de Kiraira" (La chica tenía una "pequeña" fama de prodigio) tuviera en su peinadora diferentes prendas que podían definirse "roqueras" y al mismo tiempo un afiche de Gerard Way pegado detrás de la puerta de fina madera

- Kira… ¿Eres virgen?- Pregunto del tiro… No sabía a que iba esa pregunta, pero de verdad había sentido como su inner se apoderaba de ella

Un leve shock se noto en el rostro de Kiraira que la miraba con un profundo rojo en su rostro y sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, sus labios se encontraban levemente abiertos soltando unos leves sonidos entre cortados, llenos de confusión…

"Estoy jodida…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No sabía que lo llevaba a ese lugar… Pero es que realmente necesitaba hablar con Kiraira, no sabía porque…

O sea… Ni siquiera había planeado el llegar hasta allí… En realidad, ni siquiera sabía en donde vivía la castaña. Lo reconoció por el apellido que estaba escrito en frente del portón "Kasagawua".

- ¿En que puedo ayudarlo jovencito?- Le pregunto un señor de ya avanzada edad que se encontraba en frente de las rejas que impedían la entrada al lugar

- Vengo a ver a Kiraira- Dice el de manera cortante.

- Lo lamento jovencito, pero la señorita Kasagawua pidió no ser molestada por nadie, esta con una visita muy especial…- Le dijo el viejo lo más decentemente que pudo

- Usted no lo entiende… Soy Sabaku no Gaara y necesito **discutir** con ella algunos problemas que vamos a tener con el proyecto en pareja- Dijo de manera aún más seca, comenzando a enojarse

- La señorita Kasagawua siempre hace sus actividades curriculares sola, así que no le creo… Por favor joven, váyase antes de que me obligue a llamar a seguridad…- El viejo iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por un potente y autoritario tono de vos

- ¿Qué sucede con el joven Sabaku?- Pregunto un hombre de una edad mediana, joven no era… Pero tampoco podría decirse que era viejo, su cabello era de un color negro acompañado con algunas canas, su cuerpo a pesar de tener edad avanzada estaba bien proporcionado y sus ojos eran grises y duros, errando completamente la frase "Los ojos son la ventana del alma" y un traje negro de gala cubría su ejercitado cuerpo.

- G-gommen Kasagawua-sama… Es que el joven presente, que dice ser Sabaku no Gaara, ha venido en busca de la señorita Kiraira… Con el pretexto de un proyecto y…- El viejo fue interrumpido de nuevo

- En el instituto de mi hija han puesto un nuevo reglamento, supongo que el joven Sabaku no será la pareja de trabajos de Kira-chan durante el resto del año- Dijo de manera seca- Aunque en realidad me consterna que este acá, pasemos por favor…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Recuerdan que Hinata había ganado el record del sonrojo más profundo?... En estos momentos Kiraira le había superado de una manera rotunda y humillante…

- ¿Q-qué q-q-qué?- Intento articular algo más (obviamente sin obtener resultado alguno)

- Bueno… Ya me escuchaste, es una pregunta sencilla que puedes responder con un sencillo si o no- Dijo Sakura intentando quitarle importancia para relajar la pregunta

- Y-yo…- Kiraira aún seguí sin articular una oración con coherencia

- Oh vamos Kira-chan… Es una pregunta tan natural- Dijo Sakura, riéndose de la mueca que su nueva amiga había hecho- ¿Eres o no eres virgen?

- Yo…-

- Hmp, en verdad… También quisiera escuchar cual es la respuesta a eso- Dice frío y un poco enojado un pelirrojo que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación

- ¿Ah?- La castaña estaba intentando analizar todo sin llegar a lograr nada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El lugar era bastante amplió y con un decorativo de muy buen gusto se podría decir, las paredes blancas por todos lados y adornos al mejor estilo antiguo que se pudiera observar… Los jarrones, los muebles, las escaleras, el diseño de las lámparas y cualquier adorno eran como devolverse a la hermosa aristocracia de antes.

- Soy algo descortés, mi nombre es Tomoshi Kasagawua- Dijo él muy decentemente, sin salirse de su tono frío y seco- Y según sé, eres el hijo menor del señor Sabaku ¿Es cierto eso?

- Hai- Dice intentando tener una compostura derecha delante del hombre que se encontraba delante de él, realmente no le importaba lo que ese tipo quería hablar con él, solo quería ver a Kiraira… Y lo peor es que no sabía que demonios le iba a decir, pero de lo que si estaba seguro… Es que algo fue lo que lo trajo a esa mansión

- Bien… Sé muy bien el hecho de que cambiaron el reglamento de las actividades curriculares en el instituto, pero al mismo tiempo sé que el compañero de Kira-chan es Aoshi Henteroshi ¿O me equivoco?- Pregunto de manera perspicaz, mientras miraba al joven con una copa de vino en su mano

- Kiraira debió haberle contado que hubo un **pequeño** cambio en todo esto, es una historia larga… Yo tengo tiempo ¿Y usted?- Pregunto mirando al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados, como si intentara descifrar algo en la sonrisa burlona que se había plantado

- ¿Sabes que en este mismo instante podría demandarte por acoso a mi hija, cierto? No creas que no me entere que casi secuestraste a mi **pequeña **y te la llevaste **contra su voluntad **del colegio- Dijo, para luego darle un sorbo a su vino

- Hmp- El Sabaku sonrió de manera burlona, y sus ojos dieron una rara chispa- ¿Quién le ha dicho que fue contra su voluntad? Es más, todo eso fue una **orden **del profesor de que empezáramos nuestro proyecto esa misma tarde- Gaara miró a los ojos al hombre-

- Bien, parece que no he podido esconder el verdadero punto de esta conversación joven Gaara- Rió el hombre, para luego mirarlo serio- Conozco su expediente de corazones rotos, y mi hija **no será una más de ese expediente**

- **¿Si mi expediente es tan popular no cree que ya me habría acostado con ella?**- Dijo aún más serio, mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que quieres algo serio con mi hija?- Pregunto el hombre mirando sorprendido al pelirrojo

- Yo…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No sabía con exactitud que era lo que le sucedía con aquella chica, pero era una especie de atracción y presión en el corazón cuando ella no estaba a su lado; también eran las ganas de matar cuando veía que ella le sonreía a otro y la paz que abordaba su corazón cuando Tenten le sonreía a él y le daba un beso de la manera más dulce posible…

Ella era la chica más ruda de todo el instituto… Y no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ella, eso era algo que no lograba entender de ella… Todas las chicas que conocía eran exactamente iguales, excepto ella. Todas preocupadas por su look y el cantante de moda, ella preocupada por mejorar en los deportes y demostrar que las mujeres no eran solo debiluchas que se pintaban las uñas…

Y al mismo tiempo era como un ángel dulce… Este momento era el que le demostraba que siempre se equivoco cuando pensaba mal de ella junto con su grupo… Dios, es que ella en realidad era hermosa

Su rostro alumbrado por el tenue brillo de la luna llena mientras dormía con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho en un picnic nocturno… La cita perfecta solo era perfecta si ella estaba con él…

Por la sencillez que ella tenía un no-se-que que lo volvía loco… ¡Y lo admitía! Tenten lo volvía loco en todos los sencillos, enojada, feliz, ruda, suave, dócil, dulce, tierna, dormida despierta… Su cuerpo, su actitud ¡Absolutamente todo en ella lo volvía loco!

Y eso era algo que ni sus fans, ni sus amigos iban a poder cambiar… No le importaba ya su popularidad, lo único que le interesaba ahora era aquella mujer de ojos chocolates y cabellos marrones que dormía en su pecho…

Porque sin importar la opinión de los demás… En un futuro próximo ella sería Hyuga Tenten

…

…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dios… ¡Hasta yo misma me asuste cuando vi la fecha desde que no lo continuaba! Soy una jodida irresponsable T-T

Pero es que… Sé que ninguna excusa lo vale, puesto que cuando yo comencé a escribir este fic fue como comprometerme con alguien y sino cumplo, estoy faltando contra mi misma… La inspiración me atacaba varias veces y de manera bárbara

Pero siempre llegaba alguien que me la tumbaba y junto con la inspiración se iba mi corazón roto, ¬.¬ Dios hablo como si yo fuera la única con problemas en el mundo… Sé que no es así, y que tal vez muchos piensen que es muy egoísta de mi parte el hecho de que mezcle los problemas con el fic…

La cosa, es que si tengo problemas me deprimo y si escribo deprimida voy a perder lectores por el hecho de que escribiré mal… Se preguntaran ¿Qué sucedió con la banda de rock? Bueno… Eso va a suceder, pero necesito que el fic siga transcurriendo… Puede que sea en el próximo chapter o dentro de 5 chapters más… Todo depende de lo que mi inspiración quiera

Realmente no quiero comentarle cuales son los problemas, porque me parece algo realmente injusto mezclar eso con el fic… Pero bueno.

Agradezco su paciencia y espero mantener los review que hasta ahora he recibido… Aunque realmente no los merezca por las tardanzas que me he estado echando encima.

Hasta la próxima, ¡Ahí les deje café! (Si han visto el DVD de Andres Lopéz me entenderan, sino… Esa era la manera en que su papá le decía a él que lo amaba xD)


	23. Descontrol amoroso

¡vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

- ¡vivan las mujeres!- Inner's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

Aclaración: Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

Advertencia: ó///ò eam tal vez en un futuro allá algo de Lemón y a los fanáticos de Ino y la zor digo Karin… no les recomiendo que lean, puede que les parezca algo ofensivo

Parejas: Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Skateboard girl **

_No sabía con exactitud que era lo que le sucedía con aquella chica, pero era una especie de atracción y presión en el corazón cuando ella no estaba a su lado; también eran las ganas de matar cuando veía que ella le sonreía a otro y la paz que abordaba su corazón cuando Tenten le sonreía a él y le daba un beso de la manera más dulce posible…_

_Ella era la chica más ruda de todo el instituto… Y no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ella, eso era algo que no lograba entender de ella… Todas las chicas que conocía eran exactamente iguales, excepto ella. Todas preocupadas por su look y el cantante de moda, ella preocupada por mejorar en los deportes y demostrar que las mujeres no eran solo debiluchas que se pintaban las uñas…_

_Y al mismo tiempo era como un ángel dulce… Este momento era el que le demostraba que siempre se equivoco cuando pensaba mal de ella junto con su grupo… Dios, es que ella en realidad era hermosa_

_Su rostro alumbrado por el tenue brillo de la luna llena mientras dormía con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho en un picnic nocturno… La cita perfecta solo era perfecta si ella estaba con él…_

_Por la sencillez que ella tenía un no-se-que que lo volvía loco… ¡Y lo admitía! Tenten lo volvía loco en todos los sencillos, enojada, feliz, ruda, suave, dócil, dulce, tierna, dormida despierta… Su cuerpo, su actitud ¡Absolutamente todo en ella lo volvía loco!_

_Y eso era algo que ni sus fans, ni sus amigos iban a poder cambiar… No le importaba ya su popularidad, lo único que le interesaba ahora era aquella mujer de ojos chocolates y cabellos marrones que dormía en su pecho…_

_Porque sin importar la opinión de los demás… En un futuro próximo ella sería Hyuga Tenten_

…

…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su mirada se poso en los ojos perspicaces del hombre que lo interrogaba de manera profundo, directa y podría decirse que hasta intima... Aunque, por otro lado más lógico y coherente...

¿Quería Gaara una relación seria con aquella chica de cabellos castaños y ojos grises?

- No le voy a dar rodeos señor Kasagawua- Su tono de voz era bastante directo- Su hija es una mujer especial, que tiene un no-se-que atrayente, pero esto no me da una razón para querer tener, por lo pronto, una relación seria llevada a compromisos- Suspiro- Pero esto no quiere decir que en un futuro próximo tal vez ella y yo...

- Kira-chan se encuentra arriba en su habitación, es la del pasillo del medio al fondo- Dejo la copa vacía de vino en una mesita de madera de roble y se perdió entre los pasillos de aquella mansión

- ¿Hm? **Eso fue bastante extraño** - Gaara se hundió de hombros, para luego dirigirse al lugar indicado... Aunque lo que acababa de suceder era lo más extraño que pudo haber pasado, no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como la que se le había presentado

Subió las escaleras de manera lenta y pausada, encontrándose en su fin con tres pasillos diferentes... Camino por el del medio, por el cual no sé encontraba ninguna puerta más la que se divisaba al final de todo aquello, de un color caoba y una manilla dorada

Al cabo se iba acercando, comenzaba a escuchar la voz de dos mujeres, reconoció a una como Kiraira y la otra... ¿La novia pelirosa de Sasuke? Bueno... Quería saber antes que todo de que conversaban estas dos lindas chicas

...

...

...

_- ¿Q-qué q-q-qué?- Intento articular algo más (obviamente sin obtener resultado alguno)_

_- Bueno… Ya me escuchaste, es una pregunta sencilla que puedes responder con un sencillo si o no- Dijo Sakura intentando quitarle importancia para relajar la pregunta_

_- Y-yo…- Kiraira aún seguí sin articular una oración con coherencia_

_- Oh vamos Kira-chan… Es una pregunta tan natural- Dijo Sakura, riéndose de la mueca que su nueva amiga había hecho- ¿Eres o no eres virgen? _

_- Yo…-_

¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil responder aquella sencilla pregunta? No es que de verdad le preocupara que ella hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con algún idiota...

¡Oh! No engañaba a nadie, si le importaba y mucho... ¡Al diablo con el orgullo! Iba a intervenir en esto

- Hmp, en verdad… También quisiera escuchar cual es la respuesta a eso- Dice frío y un poco enojado un pelirrojo que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación

- ¿Ah?- La castaña estaba intentando analizar todo sin llegar a lograr nada

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Gaara?- Pregunto la pelirosa, para intentar darle tiempo de reaccionar a Kira

- No me cambien el tema, ni intentes protegerla... Quiero saberlo- Exigió una respuesta, mirando a una castaña que parecía ida

- Gaara**-kun** yo...- Tenía tantas ganas de decirle ese 'kun' sin tener que solo pensárselo, y de gritarle que era virgen... Que se guardaba para él, solo para él, pero solo soltó un suspiro y endureció su mirada- Eso es algo que por ahora solo YO lo sé, ni pienso comentarte ya que no es asunto tuyo

- A mi me parece que es mi asunto- Comenzó a hablar de más el pobre chico...- Ya que la chica aquí presente fue "perfecta" ante los ojos del gran empresario "Sabaku no" ¿No crees? No te sorprendas si terminan comprometiéndonos... Y si eso sucede, tengo todo el derecho de saber si mi prometida es o no es virgen

- En un contrato HIPOTÉTICO de compromiso, no está la obligación de contarle al otro cuales fueron sus relaciones amorosas y/o sexuales- Se defendió de manera ruda- Además, antes de comprometerme con alguien me escapo de casa

- ¡Hmp!- Se fue de allí dando un portazo

...

...

...

- C-creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir- Comentó después de un corto silencio

- Sakura...-

- ¿Si?-

- Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las mesas estaban apartadas, y en todo el centro de aquel lugar se encontraba un sello bastante peculiar, distinguido como el propio símbolo de la magia negra, dibujado en sal de una manera perfecta

Sin errores, sin ningún tipo de desviación, y en cada punta de estrella se encontraba una vela color negra...

- Voy a disfrutar esto...- Se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa, y se desprendió de todas sus vestiduras, dejándose ver en su cuerpo de Eva

Tomo el libro negro, y se paro justo en el medio del sello, haciéndolo brillar de una manera extravagante y aquel brillo comenzara a envolver sus piernas hasta llegar a su cintura, se mordió el labio inferior... Sentía un extraño calor en su parte genital...

- Aunque los cuerpos estén muertos, nadie puede matar un alma- Comenzó a relatar, traduciendo las palabras en latín de aquel horroroso libro- las almas están divididas en tres grupos específicos, las almas puras... Al cielo, las almas sucias... al infiernos... Y están aquellas almas sufridas

Nadie puede comprender el dolor de todas aquellas almas que vagan por el mundo sin tener derecho a descansar en paz o trabajar hasta desfallecer en el infierno, pero estas están acá...

¡ Ja moliti za duše, koji su ovdje, uzmi moje tijelo gasiti njihove whims u zamjenu za opredjeljenje za pomoć!

A su alrededor aparecieron varias sombras, con ojos amarillos centellantes y también se podía ver el acto de relamerse los labios de manera constante

- Ayúdenme a destruir a Sakura Haruno- Fue lo último que dijo, para después sentir varias manos en su cuerpo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Destruir a Sakura Haruno_

_Destruir a Sakura Haruno_

_Destruir a Sakura Haruno _

- ¡Kuso!- Exclamo exaltado, levantándose de su profundo sueño... O mejor definido como pesadilla, de las cuales era tan difícil olvidarse...

- Sabes, hermanito estupido... -Comenzó a hablar Itachi- Una buena manera de superar la sensibilidad a lo paranormal es buscarse un/a asesor/a espiritual

- ¡Hmp! No estoy tan loco, no existen ese tipo de cosas Itachi-baka- Se levanto de la cama, y miro el reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche

**20:18 p.m **

- Sé lo que te estás preguntando, y creo que la linda chica no vendrá esta noche a "dormir" acá- Hizo énfasis en la palabra 'dormir', logrando así que su hermano menor clavara sus gélidos ojos sobre él- No te hagas Sasuke-kun, puede que Mikoto y Fugaku no hayan escuchado el "pequeño alboroto", pero al contrario de ellos, mi habitación esta en frente de la tuya

-¡No estabas espiando!- Iba a lanzarse a golpearlo, pero fue interrumpido por el suspiro de su hermano

- No era esa mi intención, pero te diré con toda sinceridad lo que pienso otouto- Itachi se paro, y sin ningún indicio de broma lo encaro- Cometiste una de las peores burradas que pudiste haber cometido, acostarte con ella tan pronto puede causar confusiones en ella

- Yo NO me acosté con ella Itachi- Su voz era tan gélida como la de su hermano- Yo hice el amor con ella, y eso era algo que quería**mos** hacer, ambos... Tal vez tengas razón y ella se confunda, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por demostrarle que la amo

- ¿Desde cuando dices tus sentimientos tan abiertamente?- Su ceja derecha se elevo, para luego soltar una carcajada ante el sonrojo de su hermano menor

- Supongo que desde que soy un idiota enamorado- Dijo más para si mismo que para Itachi

- Y sobre tu sueño... Ten cuidado, a veces las peores pesadillas pueden hacerse realidad

- Tengo fe en que nada de lo que sueñe sucederá en realidad

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquellas sensaciones eran realmente hermosas, sus manos sobre su cuerpo acariciándola sin restricciones, sin que nadie les dijera que hacer... Dos jóvenes libres de galopar por el país de las mil y un maravillas

Sus caderas iban suaves, realmente lentas... En un ritmo que la estaba volviendo loca ¿Y a quien no?

**ÉL **tenía sexo salvaje con muchas, pero con ella era delicado

**Él **solo se fijaba en cuerpos lindos sin llegar a comprometerse, pero con ella estaba dispuesto a casarse

**ÉL** le era infiel a cada "novia" que tuvo, pero no tocaba a ninguna más desde que la tenía consigo

Entonces... ¿Por qué dudaba tanto de él?

**- Sa-sasuke-kun- **Esos gemidos implorando su nombre, se repetían en su cabeza haciéndola volver al momento en el que se hicieron una sola persona, juntos...

**- Sakura... Ai shiteru- **Y la primera vez que el redecía palabras tan profundas...

**¿Por qué Sakura, por qué no crees en mi? **Le preguntaba un Sasuke desnudo, con Karin e Ino a cada lado, sosteniéndolas por las caderas sin ningún tipo de ropas

_El nunca será tuyo, solo fuiste un objeto sexual_

_Un objeto sexual_

_Objeto sexual_

_¡SEXUAL!_

**Sakura... **La llamo en un gemido, mientras ella lloraba sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

**Sakura... **Volvió a llamar, pero esta vez más serio

- ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta ya loca de psiquiatría!- Grito ya cansada Kiraira

- ¡NO! ¡No soy un objeto sexual!- Grito llorando

- Sakura...- No pudo decir nada más. Solo abrazarla ante sus incontenibles sollozos- Tranquila cariño, fue solo una pesadilla... Nada más que eso, una pesadilla

- E-es que... Se sintió tan real- Dijo con un poco de complicación, hundiéndose en el abrazo de protección que le brindaba su amiga

- Sabes, hay una diferencia entre los sueños y la vida real... Y por más que sea lo menos que quieras, tienes que hablar con Sasuke- Dijo, aunque seria, acariciándole los cabellos a la hermosa pelirosa

- No... Es que yo... No me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para...- Levanto sus ojos, estaban hinchados, pero aún así miro a Kira sin ningún tipo de vergüenza

- No es cuestión de fuerza, es algo que tienes que hacer porque si...- La miró, de una manera interesante, como si profesara algún tipo de cariño maternal- Mira, la cosa va así... No puedes darle a las fansgirl de Uchiha el gusto, hicieron un complot para hacerte pelear con Sasuke por medio de cizañas... Aunque me cuesta comprender como es que se enteraron que Sasuke y tu... am... intimaron.

-...- Sonrió con un poco de esfuerzo- Kira-chan, no se le puede dar un nombre tan técnico a lo que Sasuke y yo hicimos... Nosotros hicimos el amor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquella noche, era la noche perfecta... La luna llena estaba más grande que nunca, se veía tan especial alumbrando cada rincón de la ciudad de Tokio, era la luna perfecta para una perfecta velada romántica en el auto convertible rojo, en compañía de la más hermosa de las chicas que pudo haber conocido a sus cortos 17 años de edad

Y es que... ¿En qué otro lugar iba a conseguir alguien como Hinata Hyuuga?

Ella era la mujer perfecta, era linda, sus ojos brillaban, era tímida, tierna, inteligente... Pero lo principal que la hacía perfecta, era el simple hecho de que él la amaba, porque era la única ladrona de su corazón... Y no permitiría que nada ni **nadie** le arruinaran su noche de confesión

Porque ya no aguantaba más aquellas ganas de devorar sus labios y saber si ella le correspondía pero... ¿Y sino le correspondía?

Es un riesgo que tenía que correr, era algo que iba a averiguar y que no podía dejar así

Hinata esa noche... Se encontraba más hermosa que nunca, había recogido su cabello en dos adorables crinejas dejando unos mechones rebeldes en su blanco y delicadamente maquillado rostro, marcando sobre si que solo llevaba un poco de polvo, una sencilla sombra blanca de ojos y un brillo color rosa. Llevaba un vestido amarrado al cuello hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas color blanco, con unas hermosas flores lilas adornando los bordes y unas sandalias color blanco con poco tacón.

Por otra parte, Naruto no se quedaba atrás... Su mata de cabellos rubios se encontraba sensualmente desordenada y su sonrisa se expandía cada vez más (Algo a lo que no sé le encontraban explicaciones científicas), llevaba una camisa de botones con cuadrados color naranja con blanco y una especie de sello/estrella en la parte atrás color beige y unos blue jeans bastante sueltos con zapatos puma color negro.

- ¿Sabes Hinata-chan? Una vez, mi madre me dijo que... En el mundo había miles y miles de flores, puede que hasta infinitas flores- Rompió aquel cómodo y romántico silencio el Uzumaki

- ¿N-naruto-kun?- Hinata estaba un poco confundida, parpadeo un par de veces y se dedico a escuchar

- Las flores son hermosas, pero... Mamá me ha dicho que ante los ojos de un hombre, una es más allá de lo hermoso, más allá de lo natural... Una flor hecha mujer, ante los ojos de un hombre- Naruto suspiro, y luego miro a los ojos con infinita ternura a la hermosa chica a su lado- Hinata yo...

La luz de la luna era testigo de aquel hermoso momento, sus cuerpos se encontraban relajados... Pero aun así los nervios de Naruto se encontraban a la defensiva, ante cualquier reacción por parte de la peliazul

Sus corazones latían con tanto afán que podrían romper cualquier tipo de fronteras, podrían romper la atmósfera y regresar prendidos en fuego, ardiendo en llamas de amor puro... Ardiendo por aquel momento tan hermoso.

- Naruto...- A Hinata le brillaron los ojos, no sabía que esperarse y un sonrojo se apodero de sus pálidas mejillas, anticipándose a lo que el rubio quería confesarle.

- Ante mis ojos, eres la mujer más hermosa, eres mi flor, eres mi única estrella y luna... También mi sol, la única mujer que es y será dueña de mi corazón... Hinata yo te amo.

**Y el mundo se le detuvo en ese instante, para dejar en su lugar la danza de dos labios unidos expresando los sentimientos de dos adolescentes cegados por el amor verdadero...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Oh Dios carlota, no sabes cuanto lamento haber hecho eso...- Exclamo la rubia, pero con una mirada perversa_

_- ¡Ja! No seas hipócrita Amanda, ¿Sabes qué? Quiero que te quedes con Julio, y que te haga a ti lo que me hizo a mi- Dijo con amargura- Ahora, no hagas esto peor y desaparécete de mi vista _

_- No seas inmadura Carlota, deja el capricho... Tú más que nadie sabes lo que hace el alcohol en el cerebro de una perso...-_

_-¡CALLA! En primer lugar nunca debiste aceptar salir a beber "unas copas" con Julio- _

Aquella película era mala... Debía admitir que el haber escogido algo 'dramático' para ver en pantalla grande no había sido una muy buena idea que digamos, es más, ni siquiera llegaba a término medio en una escala de ideas.

Pero eso le daba igual a Temari y Shikamaru, mientras estuvieran juntos no importaba ese hecho.

Esta era su primera cita, y puede que ni siquiera fueran novios declarados... Solo era una cita, una experiencia para rectificar si sus sentimientos eran verdaderamente correctos, si aquella persona con la que soñaban todas las noches eran como se habían enamorado, y no tan solo una ilusión descabellada.

Demo... Había algo que no dejaba de circular en la cabeza de Temari.

- **¿Por qué me invito a salir después del cambio de look?** - Lo miró de manera periférica, que el no cayera en cuenta de que no estaba ni siquiera al pelo de lo que pasaba en la película, a penas y sus tímpanos captaban las vibraciones auditivas- **No creo que él... ¿O si?... ¿Él solo me quiere usar? **

- Eres una mujer problemática- Recito al ver la mirada caída de Temari, acompañada por unos puños apretados**- **Piensas demasiado.

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?- Pregunto, intentando ignorar su punto original.

- Para nadie es secreto tu drástico cambio de presentación personal- Soltó un bufido, y la miro- Y no quiero saber cuales fueron tus razones, solo quería decir que...

- ¿Qué...?-

- Déjame terminar, mujer- Puso una cara de aburrimiento e indiferencia muy común en él- Yo... Pienso que te ves más atractiva cuando eres tu misma, me gusta más... La Temari de antes, la Skate, la violenta... La mujer problemática

_Julio miro a los ojos a Carlota, la cual se encontraba llorando de manera drástica... El corazón de ambos latía, tanto así que podían jurar que podían escuchar el corazón del otro. _

_- Por favor... No dejes que Amanda se interponga entre nosotros- _

_- No tienes excusa por lo que hiciste Julio-_

_- Yo no la invite, ella... Me pidió que la llevara al bar, para encontrarse con su "novio" y mientras lo esperaba me invito unos tragos y..._-

_- Por favor Julio... No me mientas, yo te amo- Lloro aún más- Y Amanda..._

_No la dejo terminar, beso sus labios de manera dulce, mientras ambos lloraban... No pudo evitar corresponderle, lo amaba demasiado como para rechazarlo, lo amaba demasiado que hasta la mismísima dignidad desaparecía cuando estaba con él._

- Yo... Pensé que te gustaba la Yamanaka- Dijo sorprendida.

- No existe rubia más odiosa que tu, por eso... Eres MI rubia odiosa, ninguna otra rubia ocupara ese puesto-

- Eres un idiota, mi idiota problemático...- Dijo sonriendo- **Aunque el cambio de look no le agrado... Fue el que me ayudo a que esto pasara, gracias Sakura**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El silencio era tenso, el ambiente de la limosina no era agradable, y ambas chicas lo sabían y es que... ¿Quién iba a estar relajado y tranquilo cuando una de ellas iba a tener una larga conversación con su prometido sobre un tema bastante incomodo pero que era bastante necesario para que la relación entre los dos sobreviviera?

Porque si aquel punto no era aclarado, porque si él se equivocaba y le decía algo incorrecto a Sakura... Aquel compromiso se iba hacia abajo, ya no más...

- ¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda suceder?- Pregunto la joven Kasagawua, mientras colocaba sus codos sobre sus piernas y sostenía su cabeza con las manos... Una pose muy a lo Sasuke Uchiha

- Como no tenerlo... No sé que haré si él de verdad me uso- Sus ojos se empañaron, y un leve escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo- Pero... Es necesario que lo enfrente, hoy o nunca

- Saku, quiero que sepas una última cosa- Le dijo la Kasagawua- Sin importar lo que pase con Sasuke, recuerda que todo esto surgió de las habladurías de sus fans... Puede que él tenga un pequeño derecho a enojarse, porque te dejaste cizañar por las locas esas...

- Ya lo sé Kira...- Dijo en un susurro- Puede que esta situación... Sea mi culpa, pero... Tengo una pregunta

- Pregunta lo que quieras- Dijo mirándola a los ojos

- Cuando estábamos en el instituto, me dijiste que me vengara... Que le hiciera sufrir ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?- Pregunto mirándola a los ojos

- Cuando alguien quiere que le perdonen, esa persona hace cualquier cosa por ayudar a quien ofendió- Suspiro- Se puede decir que la intervención de Ino, y lo que me ha dicho por teléfono a ayudado un poco

_Flash Back_

_Observaba atentamente el sueño de su amiga, sinceramente... Prefería hacer eso que dormir, últimamente había estado teniendo unas pesadillas que realmente interrumpían cualquier tipo de descanso y hacían crecer de sobremanera las ojeras (Las cuales cubría con un buen maquillaje)._

_-Todavía me acuerdo de ti-_

_- Todavía siento que estas junto a mí- _

_- Ni el tiempo, ni el espacio-_

_- Podrá borrar lo que me hiciste soñar- _

_- ¿Ah?- Tomo su celular, la melodía de aquella canción vieja le avisaba una llamada- ¿Número desconocido? Mmm... ¿Buenas noches?_

_- ¿Kiraira?- La voz fina de una mujer se escucho del otro lado del teléfono, pero aquel tono entre fino y odioso de voz era inconfundible para cualquier chica que si quiera hubiera pasado por un lado de uno de los 'sexy boys'_

_- ¿Yamanaka?- Pregunto confundida- ¿Ye has dado cuenta de la hora y que estas llamando a 'escoria'?_

_- Ya basta con eso... Esta vez solo quiero ayudar- Dijo con un tono culpable- Tengo algo, que seguro te interesara a ti y a Sakura _

_- ¿En serio?- Dijo en tono irónico- ¿Tienes un cabello de Sasuke que vendernos?_

_- Por favor... Estoy hablando en serio- Dio un leve suspiro, tal vez y solo tal vez... Se merecía aquel trato _

_- Ok Ino, te escuchare... Pero si es solo una trampa para separar a Sasuke y Sakura te prometo que te vas a arrepentir, y estoy hablando muy en serio- Dijo muy fría- Y créeme, no conoces a una Kasagawua enojada, y no quieres conocerla_

_- Ok... Hoy, después de la hora de gimnasia con Gai-raro-sensei, estuve escuchando al club de fans de Sasuke- Comenzó a relatar, intentando parecer lo más seria posible- Tienen un especie de complot, quieren hacerle creer a Sakura que es solo un objeto para Sasuke-kun, están metiéndole cizañas cada vez que la ven sola _

_- Con que esa es la razón por la cual Sakura piensa que Sasuke la esta usando... Me siento tan culpable, y yo diciéndole que se vengue de él- Se mordió los labios mientras miraba a Sakura durmiendo_

_- Aún hay tiempo para salvar esto, ella aún debe estar confundida- Dijo_

_- No... Yo no soy un objeto...- Comenzó a escucharse la voz de Sakura_

_- Tengo que colgar Ino, creo que esta teniendo una pesadilla- _

_Tic tic tic_

_End Flash Back_

- Entonces... ¿Ino de verdad esta arrepentida?- Pregunto la pelirosa parpadeando varias veces

- O al menos eso parece- Dice hundiéndose de hombros

- Señorita Kasagawua, señorita Haruno... Hemos llegado a la mansión Uchiha- Aviso el conductor

- Bueno... Creo que es hora de enfrentar el problema- Dijo Sakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Te deseo suerte- Ambas se abrazaron- Que pases buenas noches

- Por cierto...- Sakura le sonrió- El orgullo no sirve nada en una relación amorosa

**Gaara-kun...**

**Sasuke-kun...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraban en una cama grande, de tamaño matrimonial o hasta un poco más grande... Está era la cama de Neji Hyuuga, pero que en este mismo instante estaba ocupada por el dueño y su novia... Tenten.

Una sabana de la más fina seda cubría sus desnudos cuerpos, mientras bajo esta se encontraban abrazados con las piernas enredadas entre ellos, y el sueño profundo y dulce de Tenten era la admiración del Hyuuga, quien la miraba con la más profunda ternura del mundo... Se veía tan... Inocente y dulce

Que tal vez, le daba culpa corromper aquella inocencia... Pero, tenía el consuelo de que solo él, y nadie más podría corromper la inocencia de SU novia, porque él que quisiera atreverse a acercarse a ese campo... Moriría esa misma noche, y no necesariamente sería un accidente

Pero... Ahora que lo pensaba de mejor manera ¿Eso le serviría de verdad para algo? Mmm La muerte no era un castigo lo suficientemente fuerte como para penar al idiota que lo pensara... Tal vez si lo secuestraba y lo torturaba

- Neji...- Llamo ella entre sueños, en un pequeño susurro

- Te amo- Dijo él, y se sentía orgulloso... Se encontraba hasta en sus sueños ¿Qué más podía pedir?

¡A si! Una boda y cuantos hijos fuera posible... Bueno, cuantos ella quisiera tener (No podía obligarla a quedar embarazada "x" veces)

- Yo también te amo-

**Que lindo que es el amor... **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uuy Dios... ó.ò Me van a matar verdad? T-T Oh Dios y sé que me lo merezco, si, me lo merezco

Inner: ¬.¬ Y yo pintada en la pared

¬o¬ ok, no los merecemos las dos u.ú, sé que tanto tiempo, sobrepasando los tres meses, sin continuar, a de ser un tiempo que nos costara la confianza de muchos de ustedes, y muchos pensaran ¿Es que rompió su promesa de dejar los fics a medias?, no la he profanado... Ni pienso hacerlo, es que cada vez se me hace más difícil mantener en pie los fics.

Sé que muchas escritoras y escritores de acá están en universidad, y puede que tengan muchas responsabilidades, muchas más de las que yo tengo... Y que no debería estar dando tantas excusas tontas sin sentido, pero al menos debo relatar algo que sea coherente y lógico para que lo entiendan ¿verdad?

Sumen esto, Pastora es la profesora de química y todas la odiamos, porque sencillamente es demasiado estricta... Y es la primera vez que vemos química en la vida! - Mi mejor amiga, junto con Antonio, que es un gran amigo... Me ocultaron algo de gravedad... casi estoy por suicidarme gracias a esto, pero tengo que ser fuerte, y si estás leyendo esto Blanca... Parece que soy la única capaz de sostener sinceridad ¿verdad?- Mis padres me están atacando porque me visto de negro, casi como Emo... Pero no lo soy, solo soy Wilmary, pero no lo quieren entender- El que pensé podía llegar a gustarme esta perdidamente enamorado de mi prima, y ella no para de restregádmelo en la cara de una u otra manera

Eso es igual a: Mierda de vida: No inspiración: Retardo extremo del fic

u.u Lo siento, realmente lo siento... Espero que sigan leyéndome, aunque yo sea solo una desgraciada que no es merecedora ni de vivir en el mismo mundo que ustedes...

Ya, pueden empezar a insultarme... Y lanzarme tomates, o lo que ustedes quieran, nada va empeorar esto, porque ya toque el fondo.

Inner: Por primera vez estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella

Att: Un intento de Miranda Wilmary


	24. Delirio de amor

¡Vivan las mujeres!- conversaciones

**- ¡vivan las mujeres!- **pensamientos

_- ¡vivan las mujeres!- _flash back

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO – Cambio de escena

**Aclaración:** Esta historia es más que nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes estén solo de adorno

**Advertencia:** Lemon y contenido ofensivo para los fans de Karin

**Parejas:** Sasu/Saku – Naru/Hina – Neji/Ten – Shika/Tema - Gaa/Kira

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece ni hago esto con fines de lucro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Skateboard girl**

_Se encontraban en una cama grande, de tamaño matrimonial o hasta un poco más grande... Está era la cama de Neji Hyuuga, pero que en este mismo instante estaba ocupada por el dueño y su novia... Tenten._

_Una sabana de la más fina seda cubría sus desnudos cuerpos, mientras bajo esta se encontraban abrazados con las piernas enredadas entre ellos, y el sueño profundo y dulce de Tenten era la admiración del Hyuuga, quien la miraba con la más profunda ternura del mundo... Se veía tan... Inocente y dulce_

_Que tal vez, le daba culpa corromper aquella inocencia... Pero, tenía el consuelo de que solo él, y nadie más podría corromper la inocencia de __**su**__ novia, porque él que quisiera atreverse a acercarse a ese campo... Moriría esa misma noche, y no necesariamente sería un accidente_

_Pero... Ahora que lo pensaba de mejor manera ¿Eso le serviría de verdad para algo? Mmm La muerte no era un castigo lo suficientemente fuerte como para penar al idiota que lo pensara... Tal vez si lo secuestraba y lo torturaba_

_- Neji...- Llamo ella entre sueños, en un pequeño susurro_

_- Te amo- Dijo él, y se sentía orgulloso... Se encontraba hasta en sus sueños ¿Qué más podía pedir?_

_¡A si! Una boda y cuantos hijos fuera posible... Bueno, cuantos ella quisiera tener (No podía obligarla a quedar embarazada "x" veces) _

_- Yo también te amo- _

_**Que lindo que es el amor... **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus pasos inseguros marcaban un ritmo casi musical; sus nervios y la tensión se concentraban en el ambiente haciendo un cúmulo de angustia a su corazón y es que ¿Quién no se sentiría de aquella manera si era seguro que esa noche discutiría lo que sería uno de los temas mas importantes en su relación con el futuro magnate de los negocios Sasuke Uchiha, heredero de Uchiha Corp. el cual era el cubito de hielo más complicado y orgulloso de todo el mundo?

Toda chica, a pesar de ser ella igual o más orgullosa que él (cuando se lo proponía) y una salvaje a la hora de defenderse físicamente, era **incapaz **de mantener cualquier grado de cordura y lógica, porque era suficiente ver sus ojos para caer ante sus palabras y darle la razón del mundo... Aunque ella no permitiría humillarse ni ser humillada

**- ¡Vamos Sakura sé valiente!- **Se decía a si misma mientras más se acercaba hacia la puerta de casa, y para sumarle tensión a todo su problema, los jardines de la mansión Uchiha eran tan amplios y grandes que se le estaba haciendo una eternidad

Sus pasos no eran apurados, pero al mismo tiempo muy ansiosos... Y definitivamente un leve temblor la recorría al tocar el suelo en cada paso, ¿Era realmente verdad aquello que le estaba sucediendo?

Sinceramente, comenzaba a pensar que estaba encerrada en una novela, y que en el momento en el que la boda terminara y ella dijera en la luna de miel "Estoy embarazada", un hombre gordo y feo con bigote mal peinado llegaría y gritaría **¡CORTE!**

Y así acabaría aquella mágica historia de amor... Por ende, las telenovelas tienen aquellos dramáticos momentos en los cuales uno de los protagonistas duda del otro, y este por despecho tiene sexo con el malo... que en este caso sería ¿Karin?

¿¡Sasuke se había acostado con Karin!? ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué demonios le hacía esto a ella!? Ella lo amaba, le entregaba todo su ser, su cuerpo, mente, alma ¡Y él se lo pagaba acostándose con la perra más perra de todo el instituto!

_Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras que paro en medio de la caminata, miro hacia atrás con dos lágrimas surcando su rostro para seccionarse de que Kira ya no estuviera -En realidad lo que quería era salir corriendo hacia la limosina y decirle a Kiraira que no podía, que ella no era tan valiente. ¡Y mucho menos si el Uchiha solo se había acostado con ella por orgullo propio y luego se acostó con Karin!- _

**Inner: **¡¿Quieres calmarte de una buena vez?!- **Grito su inner cansada ya de escuchar todo lo que Sakura pensaba, puesto que...**- Es ridículo que estés pensando eso de Sasuke-kun, ¡Ni siquiera sabes si lo que dijo ese club de zorras es cierto! Lo que considero completamente improbable, estas actuando de manera inmadura, ¿Crees que después de hacer pública nuestra relación Sasuke-kun nos va a hacer eso? No puede, primero, su padre lo mataría, ya que si papá se entera de que estás sufriendo por culpa de él, adiós trato y con eso el ligue de dos de las mejores empresas de todo Japón, ¡y del mundo!, segundo, arruinaría su reputación de galán en el colegio, te lo pongo fácil, pongamos al 100 por ciento de las chicas, puesto que todas están coladitas por él -** Ambas rodaron los ojos **- Al menos un 5 por ciento de ellas debe tener dignidad, y al enterarse de lo perro que es, se le quitara su obsesión por él, y Sasuke-kun es un Uchiha, no soportaría que su porcentaje de chicas **perfecto**, fuera arruinado, y tercero...

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario de su inner, porque de verdad era una tonta...

**Sasuke confesó sus sentimientos abiertamente, y nos demuestra un mínimo de cariño delante de las chicas que lo persiguen...**

¿Cómo pudo haberse dejado llevar por lo comentario de lo que eran muchachas envidiosas del amor entre Sasuke y ella?

**Sasuke nos confió sus sentimientos, y nos cela de una manera tan propietaria que es inevitable, a través de cada beso pasional que nos da...**

Realmente era una tonta, porque la pura verdad era que...

**...Sasuke nos ama...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El ambiente en la mansión era tan denso y áspero que el que entrara a aquel lugar enseguida querría salir corriendo, y esa era la pura verdad, un claro ejemplo era el de Itachi, que a pesar de nunca haberle prestado atención a las rabietas de su hermano, había salido volado con la excusa de "Saldré con alguna chica..." enseguida miro dentro de la habitación.

Y es que en ese momento, nadie, ni siquiera sus fans, ni Mikoto-sama, tendría la valentía de acercarse al Uchiha menor... ¿Por qué? Este se encontraba con la peor cara que encontró- Que al mismo tiempo decía que no le preguntaran- en la sala, marcando y marcando números caminando de un lado al otro, es más, podía comenzarse a verse la marca de los constantes pasos que daba el joven moreno...

Y de alguna manera... Él tenía razón en encontrarse así, veámoslo de este modo:

- Mi novia de solo 17 años de edad esta fuera de casa a las... 9:45 p.m, es una hermosa pelirosa de ojos verdes cuyo cuerpo es hermoso y cuya sonrisa atrae hasta a las luciérnagas, tiene un aura de alegría y paz, y es tan inocente que en este momento cualquiera podría... ¡Estar abusando de ese aspecto!

- Ca-ra-jo- Expreso en un susurro, mientras por su mente pasaban miles de ideas, y todas concluían en un hombre malo, grandote y borracho con su Sakura desnuda, llorando y golpeada...- ¡Basta! Uchiha, contrólate... Sakura esta bien, probablemente este con Hinata, tenten o Temari...

**Inner: **_El problema con esa teoría, amigo... ¡Es que las has llamado a cada una tres veces y ninguna de las tres sabe donde carajo está ella!- __**Grito con desesperación su inner-**_

- ¡¿Crees que estoy de ánimos para que además de mis propios pensamientos me frustres con los tuyos?!- Le grito a su inner, mientras con su mano golpeaba la mesa, y por la magnitud de la fuerza aplicada, rompiera una copa de cristal que descansaba delicadamente sobre la mesa, y que sin querer termino debajo de su mano- ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué cara...!?

**¡Poom!**- El fuerte sonido de la puerta hizo que desviara su mirada hacia la entrada, en donde una Sakura muy alterada entraba, con los ojos llorosos y una gran sonrisa

- ¡¿Dónde demo...?!-

- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡¡Eres el hombre que más amo en este mundo y jamás debí dejarme influenciar por las zorras envidiosas del colegio, eres perfecto y nunca me harías algo tan bajo como acostarte conmigo y luego dejarme, me disculpo por siquiera haber pensado en esa ridiculez, y pensar que te habías acostado con Karin porque esto al final vendría siendo una telenovela en la cual tu y yo somos los protagonistas y Karin siendo la mala la que se aprovecharía que yo me haya desaparecido por semejante estupidez y tu te dejaras llevar!!- Luego de decir eso en menos de 30 segundos, se lanzó en los brazos del Uchiha, y lo beso de la manera más dulce que pudo...

Luego de ese beso, Sasuke la miro a los ojos, y esta bajo la mirada apenada...

- Sakura...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedes explicarme donde demonios estabas y por qué estabas allí?

-

-

-

Se encontraban recostados en el mueble del living, frente al televisor... Sakura se apoyaba sobre Sasuke, recostando su cabeza en su pecho, y a su lado, descansaba una taza llena de pochoclo ¿**Qué podría ser más dulce?**...

- Aún no puedo creer que le hayas creído...

- Sasuke... Ya dije que lo siento

**Ah si... Que Sasuke dejara de burlarse de su inocencia, y de su imprudencia y de ser tan orgullosa, necia y... Estupida**

- Aja, pero aún así yo no he tenido una recompensa por estar 5 horas en el recibidor esperándote, preocupado y... Volviéndome loco por una estupida voz en mi cabeza, gracias a que a veces eres un poco manipulable...-

-... A la cama, ¿Cierto?

- No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-

- **Lunes, 5 días después**

-

Era una mañana bastante cálida para los corazones de los jóvenes enamorados, una paz se sentía en el ambiente mientras los colegiales caminaban por doquier y entre ellos las manos unidas de los enamorados era lo que más resaltaba...

Lastima, que estuviese lloviendo, sino fuera un clima de primavera perfecto para plasmarse en una foto y con esa foto hacer un libro de cuentos infantiles en donde un príncipe salvaba el día, la princesa enamorada era la más hermosa de todas las mujeres, y el malo siempre terminaba incinerado, ahogado, aplastado, devorado o derretido... O todas al mismo tiempo

- Dios, debería escribir un libro sobre los adolescentes enamorados que se llame "Miel amarga"- Se dijo a si misma- lástima que no pueda vivir mi propia miel amarga

Kiraira se encontraba sentada en la terraza de las ruinas del colegio- La cual por alguna razón aun no había derrumbado por completo y retirado pronto para hacer la supuesta nueva piscina y campo de fútbol americano- aquel lugar, a pesar de darle escalofríos, era el más relajante de todo el instituto en si, sin fresitas que se burlaran de sus lentes- O los aparatos que le habían colocado esa misma mañana- , sin fans de Gaara que la persiguieran exigiéndole que se alejara del Sabaku no o habría un homicidio, y no habría que hacer investigaciones para saber quien fue... Ni tampoco que preguntar quien era la difunta, así que no era una opción sana quedarse en los pasillos.

Otra de las cosas que en ese momento necesitaba evitar... Era ver a Gaara, bueno, al menos verlo de cerca, no estaba preparada psicológicamente para otro ataque seductor de Gaara- Porque estaba completamente segura que lo que Gaara hacía era jugar un juego en el cual ella terminaría llorando-, pero si disfrutaba demasiado de verlo de lejos, de ver su seriedad, su frialdad, su ego, su orgullo... Y sus ojos... Esos endemoniablemente sexy ojos color aguamarina que fácilmente podrían ser trasparentes, que en este momento se encontraban mirándola directamente... ¿¡**QUÉ**!?

- Maldito egocéntrico- Dijo al ver como su sonrisa mostraba una de burla y suficiencia, y como ella no era orgullosa... Le hizo un lindo gesto con el dedo del medio- Ahora debo de irme antes de que se le ocurra venir por mi...

Se levanto ante la mirada del pelirrojo, y a un paso lento se retiro y cuando se perdió de la vista del pelirrojo... Salió corriendo.

-

-

-

Ok, esto no era bueno... ¡Había buscado a esa terca media mañana y ella, después de que logra localizarla se va! ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le hice como para que ella estuviera de esa manera con migo?, solo quiero "socializar un poco con ella", mira que la niña y todo no es fea, tiene un encanto y belleza único en su especie a su manera, y he escuchado de Sakura que podría ser una gran confidente y mejor amiga -Y que Sakura no se entere que sin querer escuche su conversación, luego le dice a Sasuke que la ando espiando y él me mata-...

Bah... ¿Qué tan lejos puede ir una chica linda inteligente con baja autoestima y además poco conocida, y a la que odia mi club de fans?

**No te fíes, a Sakura le rompieron la pierna... ¿Recuerdas como andaba Sasuke de histérico cuando hicieron eso?**

_Mierda..._

-

-

-

**Pov's Kiraira**

¿Qué tan lejos podía correr? Nadie se lo imaginaba, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en el salón de música... No tienen que subestimarme, que sea básicamente una "nerd camuflada de editora" no quiere decir que no sea buena en "ciertos" deportes...

Se que no va al caso, pero creo que debo aclarar lo que nuestro salón de música en realidad es...

_Salón de música del Konoha High School_: Salón lleno de instrumentos poco concurrido por la gente y que tiene una variabilidad de dos personas como máximo en las mañanas, ya que el sitio es tan vacío que lo usan hasta para entrar en etapa sexual y o terminar teniendo relaciones sexuales allí, siendo resumida, era el salón al que los alumnos se escapaban, claro estaba, que esto no era de manera exagerada, ya que hoy era martes...

Los martes normalmente se van a la enfermería, la enfermera siempre inventa una excusa los martes para faltar... Logrando que la camilla hiciera un trabajo mas cómodo que un salón lleno de instrumentos.

En realidad, este lugar es hermoso, lleno de instrumentos, de paz... Amo la música, siempre quise ser cantante de pop-rock, metal o rock alternativo, da igual... Me encanta... Siento que las cuerdas de una guitarra se llevan mis problemas...

**End pov's Kiraira**

Entro a paso lento, cerrando tras si la puerta del salón - No tenía ganas de que por casualidades de vida Gaara pasara por allí y siguiera con sus juegos de seducción con ellas-. Lo miró todo sorprendida ¿Por qué prácticamente era un salón fantasma?

¡Dios! Era simplemente **hermoso**...

- Ah, si... El profesor de música le apretó el trasero el primer día a una alumna, y adiós música- Recordó un articulo viejo, de hace como 5 años- Pero igualmente los profesores no han hecho nada por remediarlo... Debería quejarme con la directora, claro que me pediría una buena razón como para reinstalar esa materia... Bueno, empezamos por "La música calma a las bestias"...

Subió el interruptor de la luz, dejando ver aquel amplio lugar lleno de instrumentos, y en todo el frente una tarima de mediano tamaño lo suficientemente grande como para presentar una banda de rock pesado con todo y espectáculo de luces... Había como 5 pares de cada instrumento, todos de diferentes colores y estilos, con cables, amplificadores, luces y lo mejor... Todo estaba nuevo, sin un rasguño, ¡nada!

- Que desperdicio de buenas marcas- Dijo revisando, pero al fijarse mejor al fondo de la tarima se helo... ¡ERA UNA ACUSTICA!

-

-

-

A ver... mmm tenían un examen de francés, un interrogatorio de Historia, entrega de la guía de matemáticas y un trabajo en parejas de Ciencias de la Salud sobre enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Había estudiado para todo -Si, aunque estuvo tan enredada con los problemas con Sasuke y sus fans, le dio tiempo para arreglar sus horarios de estudio y realizar sus trabajos- pero aún sentía que le faltaba algo... Había algo que le decía que debía seguir buscando algo...

Entonces un papel cayó al piso...

"**Te veo en el salón de música, Atte: Sasuke"**

- ¡Demonios!- Exclamó y salió corriendo, gracias a Dios... Esta hora que venía, de ingles, no tenían ninguna actividad.

-

-

-

_**Eres mi razón, eres mi inspiración**_

_**La razón por la que vivo, por la que respiro**_

_**¿Por qué debo olvidarte yo?**_

_**Explícame, no hay ninguna razón**_

_**Hay más de ti en mi corazón **_

_**Que sangre en mis venas**_

_**Sé que hay más peces en el mar**_

_**Pero ninguno es tan especial**_

_**Como tu, mi vida**_

_**Mi dulce Skaterboy**_

_**Niño, tú eres mi religión... **_

_**¡E ímaginateeeee!**_

_**Lo feliz que seríamos tú y yo**_

La guitarra acompañaba a aquella voz, que bien conocía ese tonito, no podía creérselo ¿En serio esa era...? No, ¡Ella no era del tipo que cantaba! ¿O si?

Tenía que verlo...

Entro de una manera suave, sin hacer ruido... Y allí la vio, la castaña se encontraba sentada en un banco tocando animadamente la guitarra acústica con los ojos cerrados, mientras de sus labios y caja de voz salía la entonación de una canción -Aparentemente de su autoría- y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sonriendo... Se veía realmente feliz.

- **Tal vez yo...- **Se escabulló por los costados, de manera que ella no la viera, pasando al lado de las guitarras eléctricas, tomo una y subió la tarima, conecto un amplificador- Sorprendentemente Kiraira estaba tan concentrada que no sintió la presencia de la pelirosa.

Al sentirse con el instrumento preparado, se encontró a si misma escuchando a Kira-chan para tomar el ritmo de la canción...

-

-

-

Se sentía relajada, feliz, en paz... Por un momento se fue a otro universo, sin importar si Gaara, sus fans o alguien mas la escuchara; no le importaba realmente ¿Por qué debería preocuparse por que la escucharan? Le encantaba cantar, si alguien tenía problemas con ello, simplemente debería largarse y punto...

Mientras no haya un profesor ese salón era libre, al igual que los instrumentos estaban a la disposición del que quisiera usarlos...

Eso ya era decisión de cada quien...

Espera un momento... ¿¡Quién estaba tocando la guitarra?!

- ¿Qué demo...?-

- ¡No pares Kira-chan!- Le dijo Sakura- Nos está saliendo muy bien, ¡Cantas hermoso!- Le sonrió... Y por alguna extraña razón, Kiraira sintió la confianza para seguir con su cometido, esta vez con el acompañamiento de Sakura

-

-

-

**Y tú eres... Mi Skaterboy**

**...Mi religión...**

.Término la canción, para luego echarse a reír ambas... Y luego fueron interrumpidas por unos aplausos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Es que no puedo creer que no me hayan dicho nada!- Tsunade golpeó la mesa, en una señal de "enojo".

Delante de ellas se encontraban Sakura y Kiraira, ambas con las caras gachas y muy sonrojadas. Tsunade tenía un semblante algo enojado, pero realmente no lo estaba, ¿Quién se enojaba por semejante estupidez?

- ¡Tienes una voz muy hermosa y tu tocas la guitarra como una Diosa!, a claro, pero no podemos decirle a la directora para que esta les de el permiso de formar una banda, y que esta represente al Konoha y le patee el trasero a la academia de Sunagakure- Seguía hablando y hablando

En la misma habitación, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Neji y Tenten se encontraban escuchando. Mientras, Naruto escuchaba su celular, en la que había grabado la canción de la joven heredera de los hoteles, junto con el acompañamiento en los coros de Sakura. Ambas eran un dúo excelente... Sin decir que si se les arreglaba de un modo un poco mas rockero, ¡Podrían ser las próximas estrellas de Tokio!... Puede que la idea fuera un poco exagerada, pero podrían ser la 1 en un millón.

- Ahora, lo siguiente que les voy a decir no es una petición o idea- Dijo terca- ¡Quiero que hagan audiciones y abran una banda! Dentro de unos meses habrá una guerra interescolar, me sentiría realmente contenta con que ustedes participaran, patearan traseros, ¡Y volvieran con un trofeo!

**¡Y QUIERO QUE TENGAN UN NOMBRE GENIAL!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amm... ¿Hola? ó.ò... Oh por Dios, deben querer quitarme la cabeza de niña terca y horrenda que tengo por todo el tiempazo que llevo sin actualizar T-T. Les juro que casi me da un paro cardiaco en el momento en el que vi el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar, y me pregunte ¿De verdad tengo moral como para frustrarme cada vez que un escritor se demore en publicar un fic? u.u no, no la tengo, ni ahora, ni nunca.

No les puedo prometer que actualizare mas seguido, puesto que romperé mi promesa puesto que (Para mi desgracia, y la de los que disfrutan leyendo Skaterboard) mi profesora de Química me tiene hasta la copa, tengo 600 ejercicios de nomenclatura tradicional y sistemática que hacer y apenas voy por los ácidos hidrácidos, dando un total de tal vez unos 120, por lo que me faltan 480... Además, tengo el proyecto científico encima, y aun no he terminado, ¡Ni siquiera sé si el experimento funciona! Sino, todo pasara de ser un proyecto factible, a un proyecto experimental, bibliográfico (Lo que, por su puesto, no queremos).

En la parte personal fuera de lo académico, esta la preparación de mis 15, mi mama se retraso en lo del club y tengo que ir a visitar como 5, mientras al mismo tiempo no he ni escogido las 5 canciones que bailara mi cuadrilla y estoy entre 3 coreógrafos diferentes, dependiendo de cuanto me cobre cada uno, no se cual será mi servicio de banquetes y, como si fuera poco, yo quiero los colores blanco y negro y mi papá me jode con eso...

Y además de lo personal, esta lo sentimental profundo, primero me gustan dos chabones, con uno no hablo como desde enero y el otro tiene como 3 novias, y me las restriega en la cara sabiendo lo mucho que me gusta (No soy persona de andar guardando mucho tiempo mis sentimientos, los digo, soy demasiado directa), lo cual me cabrea, y poniendo peor la situación, a él le gusta mi prima que no deja de restregarme ese hecho en la cara... "No te preocupes prima lamento que te duela que el enfoque sentimental de... este en mi" ¡Lo hace a propósito la muy cínica! Y ahora quiere adueñarse también de mis 15, pidiéndome que le de 2 mesas (cada una de 10) para los BMX, y uno que otro de sus amigos, ¡Son MIS 15 no de ella! No es mi culpa que le hayan dejado 6 mesas vacías en los suyos, y no hallo la manera de mandarla al carajo... ¿Qué hago?

¿Quién puede ayudarme a manera sentimental? Por favor...

.:3 Besos.

Att: . Hatake


End file.
